


【好茶/朝耀】记我一次最好的ptbf经历

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, With A Twist, or ?, part-time boyfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 「你为什么要找ptbf？」「我想找回初恋……的感觉。」
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. 【前部】「约会」之前

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇连载数年的同人（因为太懒x），特意存档。  
> 犹记得当年把自己深埋好茶坑的，空太太的818论坛体。本文显然没有资格当作纪念，只是顺口一提。  
> 前部为论坛体，看前请按Entire Work，观看体验更佳。

**【树洞】记我一次最好的ptbf经历**

1L 楼主

我入行一年多了，这还是我第一次情不自禁地想：啊为什么我不是他的真正男友？？

2L

沙发！

3L

失眠的深夜看树洞（1/1）

4L

ptbf？？是我所想的那个意思吗？？

5L

Re 4L:没错，就是你想的part-time boyfriend。

6L

哇一个十分耐人寻味的职业呢:) 先蹲个坑，说不定能当我小说的灵感XD

7L

楼主快回来！你打错字了！

8L 楼主

Re 7L: 我打错哪只字了？？？明明我一只字都没打错。

9L

楼主总算冒泡了可喜可贺，7L真厉害。哪有人发树洞竟然都被水了好几层楼？？手速太慢了吧？我的泡面都要泡烂了。

10L

Re 9L: 您这就不懂了，楼主可是有好几次“恋爱”经历的人，手速比不上您宅男也是无可厚非嘛XD

11L

Re 楼主: 就是那个他字啦！

12L

楼主未覆之前容我先说一句，楼上智商感天动地( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯

13L

ls+1 ( *・ω・)╰✄-╯

14L

lss+10086 ( *・ω・)╰—╯✄

15L

半夜笑喷hhhhhhhhhhhhh

16L

楼上三位2333333

17L 楼主

我没有打错他字。ptbf的服务对象不光是女生的嘛 ;)

好了大家别欺负我这手速奇慢的人了（10L你这样说就不对了，准确来说我还是单身，ptbf难听点讲不过是一个服务，按照别人的剧本演一个他理想中的恋人，彼此给对方看的都不是真实的一面，能叫谈恋爱吗？

大家再耐心等一等哈，我在记事本上码着呢，不过我得整理一下回忆，一时间不知道怎样说起，才发现原来有一些最基本的问题都还未搞清楚……

18L

哇，感觉楼主很认真看待这个帖子呢，相信不只想分享自己的工作经历啊（笑容渐渐变态x 反正夜晚长得很，失眠的我慢慢等w

19L

只有我在楼主对11L的答覆中感受到一丝虐的气息吗？

20L

楼上你没看到1L吗？楼主想当他顾客真正的男朋友，却想起了ptbf的本质——顾客喜欢的不是他本人，而是剧本中的角色，所以开始顾虑起来了……

21L

分析帝出现了？？楼主继续说，让我们替你出谋献策，弄假成真！（拍胸口x

22L

我估计楼主会打很久，实在忍不住睡意了，先下线明早再看，大家晚安

23L

晚安ww（然后自己又打了一个呵欠

24L 楼主

Re 18L:一开始就打算单机，把脑袋中乱七八糟的想法过滤一下，让自己清醒一下，没想到有小天使愿意等我，谢谢你（比心

失眠的痛苦我也很清楚qwqqqq，很多时候就是纠结一件事，死活不让大脑放空。唉，说来都是自己作贱呢……

Re 19L: 虐吗？这是现实啊XD

Re 20,21L: 阅读理解满分！其实这个帖子基本上就是讲这个问题。当然，无任欢迎米娜桑提供意见（谢绝对任何人的人身攻击），或许哪一天就助攻成功了hhhhhh（醒醒x

Re 22,23L: 晚安，祝你好梦w 乖宝宝为我这破帖子熬夜可不值得啊，毕竟早睡早起身体好嘛hhhhh（还有睡觉前不宜用有蓝光的电子产品啊

————终于回归（？）的正文部分————

先作一个简单的自我介绍：本人男（这个很重要，因为总有人眼残把我当作女），大家可以称呼我Y。现时读大四，不务正业的理科狗XD 一般卖的都是温柔暖男的人设，文艺青年也行（本身也喜欢看书读诗词歌赋什么的，当然比不上文学专业那些人）一开始是朋友介绍我去应征一个网上ptbf的帖子，说什么我当惯大哥哥演得来这个人设，陪别人逛下街吃个饭就有钱收了，我想可以试试，于是就厚着脸皮去了。毕竟我懒人多挑剔_(:-<」∠)_ 不想在快餐店炸薯条沾了一身油烟味，不想在餐厅当侍应洗碗的被别人嫌我手脚慢捱骂——最重要的是以上职业挣不了多少钱= = 我又不想当小学生家教当得像保姆（家里还做不够吗XD），更不想替中学生补习让我想起当年高中拼死拼活疯狂刷题背单词（←其实都是为了考试而已，或许会落得会认不会用的尴尬地步，不利于长远的英语学习，倒不如勾搭一个native speaker从content中学习吧），笔记错题本都让我翻烂了厚得可以当砖头砸人的悲惨生活了（虽然都挺怀念的，一股脑儿努力奋发的时光多美好，至少还算等价交换，付出的大多都有回报qwq）

咳咳，扯远了。总之就是第一次应征还不错，姑娘还给了额外的报酬，也交换了联络方式，于是就继续下去了。这一次应征也是在网上找回来的，那时刚刚考完试有一个小长假，我不是什么大学霸可以一假期都埋在书里，于是又开始找一个愿意花钱请我陪他去消遣的人了。很快我就找到一个挺吸引人的应征帖，任务不难，酬金可观，最重要的是他所要求的人设跟我本身性格有七八分相似，即是意味着我不用演太多戏（好比温柔暖男的人设，我是可以很温柔，但也得看人啊！对着可爱的弟弟妹妹当然可以，他们可是被我捧在心尖儿上的x 但对着陌生人，或多或少都有隔阂，要我去猜他/她什么时候需要我关心，无论是有心（剧本上写的）还是无意（突发情况），程度多少太难掌握了，多了显得做作，少了又不符合人设）。我私信他后我们互发照片以免首次「约会」认错人，我的不说了，滤镜拯救世界；他的我词穷不会描述，三字概括：太帅了！！他是那种无论男女都会对他的颜值心服口服，出道当偶像的话一定是全场打call，他一个wink一个吐舌都会掳走全场少女心引起无数尖叫的那种（虽然我没见过，不过稍微想像一下就分分钟少男心爆炸←Y你的羞耻心呢←tan90°），我只见过他笑，嗷嗷嗷简直可以把直男弯成蚊香！！←只是主观臆测，严格来说我是双性恋，应该没资格替直男说这句话XDD 他比我大两岁，已经出来工作了，是当金融方面的，不过乍看他照片看不出，因为是个娃娃脸，和我一样（我的娃娃脸是有婴儿肥那种，显得我没威严，气死我了；但他是那种略带不羁的少年气息，配上他比常人粗得多的眉毛，明明应该显得滑稽，但就是很帅，我估计这世间只有他可以驾驭得起了他那个粗眉毛了。

啊，沉迷男色忘了说，他是英/国人，从伦/敦总公司调任过来的，他叫我称呼他O（当然全名不是这个XD），那你们也可以叫他O吧。他金髮绿眼←划重点，他的眼睛是纯净的绿色，超级美！！好像一片明湖，任世间阴暗乱影映在他眸上都化作波光粼粼，星光点点，被他注视的时候好像整个世界的温柔深情都汇聚到你身边，沉浸其中无法自拔。到了跟他开始「约会」，就发现他不光是颜值高，绅士气质爆分！！他细心体贴到让我自愧不如——明明是我来「服侍」他吧，怎么会变成他来「服侍」我呢x（算了不用费心还有钱收真TM爽buni 他好像还有些总裁的气场，反正感觉他比他自己所说的厉害多了，应该是那种年轻有为的精英模范吧（哪像我散发着咸鱼的清香xxx 其实他很谦虚啦，一直很尊重我，从未在我面前自夸过，我有时情不自禁去夸他，他竟然还脸红了，真可爱23333

他真是好得过分了，如果他是我的真男友该多好。虽然在大学跟两三名女生拍过拖，不过这种心动的感觉，还是第一次，从未如此渴望过另一个人……

我已经跟他「约会」好几周，一周一次，他的好，让我改天娓娓道来吧。

P.S. 楼主话唠属性严重，抱歉XD

25L

哇楼主把所有人都覆了一次，好温柔，然后往下拉——楼主是多爱括号啊hhhhhhh 还有，是多爱O先生——的颜值啊，这架势是要吹上天啊

26L

我看Y先生就是一个严重的颜控hhhhh夹带吐糟好可爱啊，感觉Y先生完完全全是O先生（话说这个称呼好像手动屏蔽hhhh）的小迷弟啊，你们的约会的时候是不是Y整天盯着O的眼睛不放并发出癡汉般的迷笑？233333

27L

嘿，我觉得Y先生也相当可爱，肯定没你自己说的差！！看看第一段那个委屈小表情，说着懒人多挑剔的那个hhhhhhh接下来吐糟兼职的部分把我圈粉了，很接地气啊，立马想起了当时的情形，不过Y先生当得来ptbf这种轻松挣钱的工作，我没颜没身材当不来ptgf啊_(:з」∠)_

28L

排楼上，既然Y先生可以把他口中帅得掉渣的男神O先生留下来且去了好几次约会，自己一定差不了哪里去！求爆照！Y先生和O先生都要（我要看看O先生到底是有多帅，帅到Y先生神魂颠倒hhhhh 你们没可能一张合照都没有吧？

29L

嗯嗯，有图有真相（举手赞同楼上

30L

喂喂，楼主才说了第一回合，楼上两位就迫不及待要别人爆照？楼主既然选择来这个匿名论坛发帖，证明他纯粹想树洞一下，低调分享，还不要侵犯别人的隐私了。再说，就算人家颜值有多高，人家一定要给你看啊？方便你们酸一酸，对别人的相貌评头品足啊？？

31L

Re 30L:我又不是强迫Y先生给照片，他花了那么多笔墨写O先生的外貌实在令人好奇，我说一说而已，你用不用这样上纲上线啊？道德卫士上身啊？Y先生都还未说什么呢轮到你说？我说，真正酸的人是你吧，怕别人发照片让你自惭形秽了吗？呵呵。

32L

哎呀大家冷静点嘛，我们过来是看Y先生花式秀O先生（？），图个乐呵，不要吵架啦

33L

Re 31L:你爱这样说就说吧，反正我是说实话，一言不合叫人爆照本身就不好。我不想跟你吵，免得让Y先生不开心，我潜水，你不要再覆我。

34L 楼主

Re 25L: 所以温（话）柔（唠）的Y先生也来回覆你啦XD 我可不是只喜欢他的颜值的，虽然这应该是我一见钟情的原因。现在他是我（假）男友，为什么不吹上天，我还要摘星星送给他呢x

Re 26L: 才不是！跟他在一起的时候我还是要跟人设的，人设中没有「癡汉」这一点，残念x 我是颜控，我承认，我是外貌协会高级会员。但是你要知道，一个人对外的金玉无论有多好，一旦败絮其中，再高的颜值也是浪费。他内在美比外在美好多了ry（我还想在日出前小睡一会，不要引诱我码字啊我会没完没了的

P.S. 他的名字是O开头我也没办法啊，一开始想用英/国拼音的Y，不过这就跟我撞了，我想用Y，所以……他还是用O吧hhhh

Re 27L: 谢谢你的夸奖，小天使，比哈特❤(ӦｖӦ｡) 我觉得自己颜值勉强中上吧？至少看起来还算顺眼，他的就是惊艳，至少上上上，我这样比不就显差了嘛（笑

小表情那个其实是我想不起本来那一个就胡乱凑一个，谢谢你展示标准版_(:з」∠)_ 也谢谢你不嫌弃我的吐糟。没有一份工作是轻鬆的，当初让我的弟弟妹妹知道我去当ptbf的时候他们脸上的表情不知有多精彩，幸好最后他们愿意替我向爸妈保密，毕竟老人家思想保守，应该不会接受我「拍拖挣钱」这样轻浮的兼职。小天使要对自己有信心啦，要知道自信是最强大的滤镜hhhh

Re 28,29L: 谢谢你对我颜值的信任（？），不过爆照恕我拒绝，我愿不愿意是一回事，这还牵涉到O先生的隐私，我不想冒昧打扰到他。

Re 30L: 你说得有道理，不过语气不要太冲，更不要随便揣测别人所谓的心机，这同样不太尊重别人。

Re 32L: 谢谢小天使尝试调停w 还有，你猜对我发帖的目的了XD

————

麻烦大家，意见交流是好事儿，不过还是避免撕逼吧，免得影响观感要我删楼，谢谢（30和31L，下不为例啦。先下线睡一会儿，明天再说ww

35L

Y先生晚安ww←被温柔地鼓励一番qwq 相由心生，Y先生那么温柔一定也超级好看啦！无论你本身的外貌是怎样，你在我心中都是最好看的模样❤

36L

拔剑吧，楼上！别以为我看不出你是我情敌！

37L

抱歉Y先生，我提了不太恰当的建议qwq←28L

35L说得对，你的真实外貌不会阻止我成为你小迷妹的理由的！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

38L

Y先生实力圈粉，可爱温柔明事理的小话唠啊啊啊啊啊啊

39L

只有我好奇Y先生的弟弟妹妹怎样发现自己哥哥当ptbf的吗？hhhh

40L

大家早安！←22L，现在爬回去看楼主更新ww

41L

早安！看看Y先生早上会不会上线

42L

Y先生基本上人人都回覆的样子，实在让倍受冷落的潜水党忍不住冒泡了！求Y先生眼熟我！x

43L

Re 42L: 小傻瓜，这里是匿名论坛，怎么让Y先生眼熟你啊23333333（虽然我也想x

44L

Re 43L: 第一次不喜欢这个匿名制度(´Д⊂ヽ

45L

发现有趣的帖子，蹲坑中

46L

噢噢噢噢噢我想像得到Y先生微笑着跟我晚安的样子，太苏了qwqqqq←没错，还是22L 看完Y先生整整两大段的迷弟发言，我只想说：Y先生什么时候可以天天躺在O先生的床上跟O先生亲口说晚安啊（滑稽  
在那一天来临之前会一直蹲在这个坑里的(ﾉ´∀｀*)

47L

午饭时间又过来瞧瞧，结果Y先生未上线

48L 楼主

终于捱过早上的课啦，都怪我昨晚睡太少，早上悄悄打瞌睡然后被教授点名答问题，当场把我吓得半死hhhhhhh 更新方面我晚上有空就继续打啦，我儘量客观述说，到时希望米娜桑可以帮我解答到我的问题吧w

————

Re 35L: 谢谢小天使，你也是最好看的❤❤

Re 36L: 谢谢喜欢w（不用那么夸张啦XD

Re 37L: 沒关係我不怪你w

Re 38L: 谢谢你w ←这人经不起夸的，所以小天使不用夸我，当我想有人听我说说话的时候有你在就好了ww

Re 39L: 這个嘛，就是他们看到我经常跟别人发微信，问我是不是谈恋爱了，我怕他们胡思乱想便坦白了。那个人是O，我们除了「约会」还会用微信聊天，他用一杯红茶做头像，害得我想换掉自己的熊猫头像，拿一杯绿茶假装是情侣头像x 还有，他很低调，朋友圈空空如也，我问他为什么，他只回我一个自行意会的微笑……也许是怕被人认出吧。

你们或许会觉得他这样呵呵般的回覆不太礼貌，但这不是意味着他当我是朋友了吗？少了第一次我跟他面基时的拘谨，多了几分真性情，好可爱啊XD 跟他聊久了，发现我们之间的共同话题也不少，三观也挺吻合，这样已经很好了，当不了情人还可以当朋友:)

哎呀，一不小心写长了回覆_(:з」∠)_ ，下午还有课，晚上继续回覆，回见ww

49L

Y先生的话唠属性真是相当严重啊，其实你不用强迫自己全部都要回覆的，看着就心疼你的手x

50L

ls+1，Y先生想回就回，多少都不介意，看到我们问/说的东西差不多也可以作一个统一回覆，不用担心我们心理不平衡（？）的，毕竟Y先生的温柔大家从楼上各个细致体贴的回应中都看得出来了w

51L

哇Y先生回了很多给我！星湖ing

52L

Re 51L: 那是因为Y先生回着回着又想起O先生了hhhh

53L

楼上言下之意是说Y先生不是因为你而写长回覆了，别想太多x

54L

Re 53L: 干嘛要把真相说出来（手动再见，我知道Y先生是O先生的，OK？

55L

心疼楼上233333


	2. 【前部】「约会」一

56L

我在想Y先生对着O先生是不是也是这么话唠，O先生会不会嫌弃你啊hhh

57L

怕弟弟妹妹胡思乱想？难不成他们是兄控，还会替Y先生挑选对象hhhhhh 就像“哥，这傢伙眉毛太粗，不要跟他在一起啦！”

58L

“可我听说眉粗活♂好，你总要为大哥的下辈子性福著想！”←我不是故意开车的，只是单纯皮一下x

59L

“谁说大哥一定要做下面的！你这脑子塞满黄色废料的腐女！”←无意侮辱腐女，真的，我自己就是，就是这样被人说的（小声bb

60L

“呵呵，明明你只想找本子素材而已！”←假如Y先生的妹妹是一名大触的话

61L

楼上几位已经玩上瘾了吗hhhhhh

62L

实名心疼59L，不过我的腐女属性藏得很好，知道只会是我的同类

63L

同上，但我在三次元不会也不敢萌真人cp，万一他们真的只是基友呢？那就尴尬死了，还有种拿别人当娱乐品消费的罪恶感……

64L

Re 63L: 那我想问问你，你现在萌这楼的OY吗？

65L

这好像是送命题？2333333

66L

真香预警？

67L

Re 65L: 你这是什么意思？预定了这里所有人都会萌OY吗？——不容许别人萌YO吗(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

68L

欸我说，O先生和Y先生好像不是真的在一起吧？还有，你们在Y先生（被你们定性为受的）的眼皮子下公然讨论这些……是不是太过猖狂呢？

69L

……十几分钟没人说话。是大家的午饭时间都完了吗hhh

70L

楼上，你是真KY还是假KY

71L

Re 72L: 我还不是想调和下气氛嘛（委屈巴巴

72L

Re 71L: 摸摸你，我的午饭时间是真·完结了，先88了

73L

Re 74L: 88，我也下线算啦(´Д⊂ヽ

74L

…………………这真是我见过最画风突变的帖子了

75L

68L，干嘛要说大实话（。

76L

Y先生快回来啊，楼上一群人一时疯一时较真的，求您给我们发点糖压压惊啊

77L

第一次约会呢第一次约会呢第一次约会呢……Y先生快更啊不然这楼就要被水淹没了（怨念脸

78L 楼主

实名赞同74L。本来我还说你们猜我弟妹的对话猜对极了，结果emmmm...都言之尚早了吧。

我不是已经跟你们说了我手速奇慢嘛……快码完了大家稍安无躁……

79L

说好的快码完呢qwq我的F5键快被我按坏了x

80L 楼主

说说我和他的第一次「约会」。

我们私信相片后，他就直接约了下一个周末见面，在邻近我大学的咖啡店里。他没给我发剧本，我也不知道他期待看到怎么样的我，左思右想没个卵用，我直接套一件学会T裇过去了，反正他没写要求，就是让我随心来吧（其实是因为「约会」后我要回学会帮忙，图个方便XD）幸好O不是穿什么三件套西服，只是棕色休闲马甲配件纯白T裇，加一条深色裤子，不然我会尴尬癌发作的。他比我早到，朝我挥了挥手，这时我发现他真人比照片好看多了（不瞒你们说，当时他发给我是一张正正经经的证件照233333怕不是平时没自拍过XD），他的绿眼睛我看相片像冷玉，原来当阳光在里面流动的时候是那么美的啊，我不会再写之前那么羞耻的描述了（捂脸，你们忘了自己回去看。

我坐下来后，他第一句问，「你是XX大学的？」

「嗯，大四，化学相关。」←我淡定无比地答了他，现在回想起来觉得自己真厉害XD

他用一种了然的目光看着我（应该是我T裇上的试瓶图案早就暴露我专业了），笑了笑说：「哦，原来你是个学霸呢。幸会，我比你大两岁，现在从事金融相关行业。」

↑看见没？超级无聊的开场白啊hhhhh之后我们就简单地自我介绍一下（有点尬聊的感觉x 

我问他：「为什么你会选这间咖啡店？」难道他知道我读XX大学？我当初知道在这里面基时还想过我们会不会是校友什么的x

「我喜欢这里的黑咖啡。啊对了，说了那么久，都忘了点饮料呢。估计这里的职员一定对占位不光顾的我们有些怨言了。」O笑笑，然后举手叫侍应过来。

其实那是不存在的，你们知道我们在聊天的时候那些女侍应生一直偷看O，笑容跟我妹妹宅在电脑前看什么我看不懂的东西时一模一样。但是当我回望她们时她们却笑得更欢了，一丁点偷看被发现的尴尬都没有？？？（我妹现在也是，但至少一开始还懂得收敛啊。当时她们在O的斜后面，估计O不知道有人偷看他，又或者不在意吧。

我们点了一杯黑咖啡和一杯卡布奇诺（我比较喜欢喝茶，咖啡只是乱点，黑咖啡的苦不是我喜欢的苦←但后来让我发现原来他也喜欢茶！太好了w），然后O忽然截住写完单要走的侍应，说我的那杯卡布奇诺要拉花。拉花？我一脸懵逼，虽然我很少来这家咖啡店，但我知道这里的拉花很出名，价钱是普通一杯咖啡的两倍（这真不是敲诈吗ry给我一百年我也拉得出来xxx），我这个糙汉不需要这些花样啊Σ(ﾟДﾟ)我暗中心疼我的钱包的时候（总不能立即又说不要让O尴尬嘛），他竟然还要求自订图案！价钱又要翻倍了！！您为什么要做冤大头，人家侍应的笑容都咧到耳边了，看见没？！人傻钱多吗，还是您搞错饮料？？我瞪大的眼睛应该足够抒发我mmp的情绪，但是他视若无睹，而是看了我袖口一眼又跟侍应说：「拉熊猫图案行吗？谢谢。」  
我当场愣住了，不是因为他视若无睹。他还若无其事地问我：「嗯？你不喜欢熊猫吗？抱歉是我自作主张了。」

「不…其实我挺喜欢的，谢谢你。」他太细心了吧，连我袖口边印着的昵称都留意得到，一时让我不好意思起来。

他点点头，又补充道，「放心，我请你喝的，就当作见面礼吧。」

他的眼神太诚恳了，受之有愧，卻之不恭，我只好跟他道谢。

接着我们又聊聊天度过等咖啡的时光，别跟我说什么好无聊，我们才第一次面基欸！拘谨也是正常，难道一来就拥抱拉手亲亲嘴啊？他又没给剧本让我做orz 现在回想起来大多都是我傻乎乎地跟O说说大学生活什么的啦，他就在一边静静地听，当然也会顺势问些问题，我记得最深刻的是他竟然连中介抽我多少%当佣金都问，我怀疑他是来查我户口的orz 当时我老实答了他，一直还纳闷着为什么（之后我知道原因了，不过我不说，你们猜猜？(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

接着咖啡到了，我发现自己那杯的小熊猫忽然多了几条横条，好像戴了个口罩，我立即抬起头看那侍应生，果然是我同一个学会的学姐，woc我忘记她在这段时间在这兼职了（她特地跟咖啡师要求的，说要给我些惊喜）。她挂着异常灿烂的笑容递上咖啡，有意无意地说出我被人叫作熊猫的原因：有一次在赶一个project，火烧眉毛不得安眠，结果赶完project后的第二天得感冒了，外加一双超级大的黑眼圈，戴着口罩被人说像熊猫（一日黑眼圈未退，一日就没人喊过我正名= =）

然后，果不其然，O又向我道歉了，说他以为是我太可爱才会被人叫熊猫。……这算是在夸我吗？

学姐意味深长的目光在我们身上徘徊，我感觉得到，她在心中已经认定我和O是情侣了←她看我的眼神就是「我们中出了一个叛徒」（避免她乱传开，我还得拿她喜欢吃的椰汁糕做堵口费orz 到她走了之后，O轻轻地说了一句「没事，反正以后都不来这里了。」他剧本还没有开始写，这次面基是想先彼此了解一下，我们交换联络方法，谈好收费啊给剧本啊这些琐事后，终于来到我每一次服务不太想问但一定要问的问题：

「你为什么要找ptbf？」

我们ptbf要知道顾客想在我们身上拿到什么，我们才可以更好地提供服务。

他沉默半晌，说：「我想找回初恋……的感觉。」

被我猜对了，我果然是来当替身的。

有些从小到大都是单身狗的人，也会找ptbf/ptgf，想试试拍拖的感觉。我想从O的口中听到这一句，果然是不可能的。我就知道，以他那么好的条件，怎么可能情史空白？

能让O怀缅到现在，那人肯定在他心中留下很深的痕迹。

超级酸，对不对？——现在回想起来就是这样。当时刚认识他哪会冒出这些好像怀春少女一样矫情的想法。还不是因为我傻，假戏真做。

我那时只是点点头，向他递上一张卡片。那是「约会」打卡表，到了第十次就会有福利回赠，「希望我们可以去到第十次。」公式祝福辞。

「我也想。」他答。

最后道别的时候，他又叫住我，问我有什么不想做的事儿。笨蛋，干嘛要那么顾及我的感受。我想了想常有的约会内容，跟他说不太想去K歌，一来吵得我耳朵疼，二来我不太喜欢唱歌（我唱歌的腔调总是奇奇怪怪的，好像哽在喉咙发不出音，别人安慰我说是太紧张，我觉得是我天生不适合唱歌。）

他愣了好一会儿才点头，说再见。

严格来说这并不算是「约会」，但是O说既然约我出来就当是「约会」了，所以打了卡，这就是第一次「约会」的全部內容了（估计有人要打我x

一堆流水帐很抱歉，之后大概也是这样写，纯粹想吃糖的，大概要你失望了，我分分钟插几句不合时宜的话破坏气氛_(:3」∠)_ 

不是写手帖。不是写手帖。不是写手帖。不能一下子就更新得了，即使是回忆也很难写出来的好吗:) 

不喜自退，谢谢合作。

81L 楼主

…………后面的话好像太正经了，我不是想吓走你们啊(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!? 只是给个预警而已。明天早上没课，我去爬个楼看看谁可以回覆，回见w

82L

终于刷到更新了！！然后emmmmmm...其实Y先生你也是画风突变的一份子好吗(￣ε(#￣) Σ

83L

Y先生我太心急了我不是把这当作写手帖啊qwqqqq向你道歉（土下座

84L

吃拉花糖还觉得O先生好细心好甜啊——嗯？怎么被我吃出玻璃渣来了？？？？

85L

Y先生是想告诉我们，ptbf，本来就不是什么甜东西( ´_ゝ｀)

86L

Y先生，你现在是不是不太开心啊？……不要对自己的魅力（？←语死早）没信心，O先生只当你是替身的话直接扔剧本给你事后付钱就行啦哪要【特地】约你出来了解【你】还问你的喜厌啊！

……当初鼓励我要有自信的天使是你啊qwq

87L

楼上们不要那么down啦(￣ε(#￣) Σ 我先来猜猜，O先生问Y先生佣金比率是想给Y先生补偿！以他的土豪属性，肯定不愿意Y先生收少了钱ww

88L

Re 87L: 可是中介不是收定额佣金的，是按比率收的= = 即是说O先生给得越多，中介就收得越多啊？Y先生永远都是拿少了钱的啊(;¬_¬)

89L

第一次约会拘谨客气是超级正常的！我相信之后他们会放得开的！大家不要说得OY永远不能纯甜啦！

90L

附近有以拉花出名的咖啡店的大学……那不是我梦寐以求的大学吗？！（Y先生不说名字的话我也不透露了，有兴趣的自己搜）还是有名的理科专业，分数要求超高！！Y先生快去抱紧大土豪O先生的大腿，我来抱紧大学霸Y先生的大腿qwqqqq

91L

看到楼上一脸懵逼的我赶紧百度一下……Y先生，你愿意拯救一下文科生的糟糕数学吗(´；ω；｀)ｳｯ…

92L

那可以顺便救救我的英语吗orz Y先生的大学年年都有好多来自海外名校的交换生过来，我相信Y先生的英语肯定比我好多了٩(๑òωó๑)۶

93L

楼上们，Y先生忙着跟O先生约会呢:D 靠别人不如靠自己。

94L

刚刚关注此帖的萌新默默问一下Y先生，你是港澳地区的吗？因为我看到你的引号是用「」

95L 楼主

终于爬完楼回来了，发现我自己的更新真的好少orz 对不起，以后我会儘量更得勤快点的（但是我教授又推我去参加比赛了，所以加了儘量两字_(:3」∠)_

（试图抑止自己的话唠）不特别写回覆对象了，大家自己对号入座吧XD   
当初「约会」的时候，彼此还没有那么放得开，而且我不会对着谁都话唠的好吗(・・;) 这里没人认识我才敢这样子。O嫌弃的话是不会直接说出来的，他会默默翻一个优雅的白眼hhhhh现在我在微信发一些调侃他眉毛的表情包，他会发白眼emoji的，实际「约会」没见过，应该还在他的接受范围内。弟弟妹妹方面，他们之间真的类似你们说的那样争执过hhh当然，都是玩笑话。我妹妹，的确是个腐女（我跟弟弟确认过），在央求我给她买一个数位板画板绘后，除了学习和联谊活动，最喜欢就是宅在家里画画，锁了门偶尔听见些奇怪的尖叫和笑声，我挺担心她的，不过我还是相信她会分配好时间先做该做的事情的。她很支持我跟O（应该也是如你们所言找素材hhh），一个弟弟没意见，另一个似乎有点嫌弃O，但也没表明反对。感谢我三个开明守承诺的弟妹，让我省心不少w

我说过言之尚早的先揭过不谈，说说我码第一次约会时的心情。我是不是不开心？其实也不算，ptbf的确要面对这种尴尬的情况：你喜欢他，但他表现出的喜欢未必是在回应「你」。带些悲观的心态也无妨，毕竟要做好心理准备。

我想到什么就写什么，因为我要知道自己对O的感觉，剧本以外我是不是潜意识把他当成真实的恋人，还是错觉，其实我没有真的喜欢他，只是入戏有点深。因为放完两周的假后我们都开始忙碌起来，过了第四次约会后我们改为两周一次，下周就是第五次了——我们的相处时间不算短了，关係在剧本以外也有发展，应该是朋友以上恋人未满吧。感觉自己在仰慕他喜欢他，但不是爱，还缺少点什么。至于O，我还没完全了解他，究竟是不是把我当替身什么的，还是不揣测了。

总括而言，我第一次「约会」，以及之后的每一个约会都是很开心的啦，大家不用担心ww

P.S. 强调不是写手帖不是在责怪你们啊(；´Д｀) 现在去改还来得及么orz

P.P.S. 补习什么的还是看缘分吧（。

96L 楼主

忘了解答回之前问的问题了XD 你们都好聪明啊←好猜得不行好吗= = 因为中介是从我的银行帐户（专门为ptbf而开，只放报酬）里抽取佣金的，之后以免让中介知道，O存好之前我们协议好的报酬后就会偷偷给我发微信红包，把佣金部分补偿回来。我曾经婉拒过他，毕竟他真的没义务去补偿我，但他坚稱之前他开的报酬本来就是给我一个人的，不计中间费，我也就没辙了。他对我真的很好，认识到他始终是我的幸运w

最后Re 94L: 你真细心呢，其实我是香港出生的，在香港读了几年书才回到大陆的。我个人偏爱用「」，因为可以跟英文的" "区分开来。所以我是会粤语的，歡迎廣東嘅朋友過嚟同我用白話傾偈XD

97L

Y先生你少更新但胜在字多，即使我平时密密麻麻的字看不下去，但是每次看到你更了，都会超级兴奋地很努力地看w 你看我多爱你xx

98L

事实证明，Y先生的话唠属性怕是抑止不了的，不如试试“少食多餐”，这样每次更新看起来字少点XD

99L

楼上很聪明啊，Y先生可以考虑一下hhhh

100L

哇有十次约会那么多啊？哦耶我要淘一个大碗准备装狗粮(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

101L

原来我是100L啊，那我要祝O先生和Y先生约会至少一百次！

102L

Y先生，你说会甜下去的，对吧QAQ 我就信你的啦，你也要相信自己，相信你的感觉。你们都已经约会四次了，难道O先生怎么想，你一点头绪都没有？

~~103L~~

~~明明才更到第一次约会，你们哪来那么多戏。~~

~~104L~~

~~Re 103L: 我们鼓励Y先生要你管？？杠精请走。~~

~~105L~~

~~Re 104L: 我这就是杠精了？呵呵。现在只有一次见面，两人基本上只是聊一聊，没有任何实质情感交流，你们就说成他们是真情侣似的。明明Y先生自己最清楚，哪要你们七嘴八舌故作安慰？其实又只想看一场傻白甜，他们就这样按剧本恩恩爱爱好了，其余什么都别管了？~~

~~106L~~

~~Re 105L: 是你扭曲我们的意思吧！我们是希望OY可以成为真情侶，但没有假定他們是。因为Y先生在忆述中总是透着不自信的感觉，我们就鼓励他。有人也许就是看戏，但是我相信大部分明知Y先生更得好慢（bu）但仍然留下来的人是真的关心Y先生的，不希望他因为不自信而错失一段姻缘……现实不会有傻白甜，大家都知道，但是因为这样我们就不能祝福别人甜甜蜜蜜了吗？搞不懂您大人的脑子，忘了装上一个名为同理心的程序？:)~~

~~107L~~

~~Re 106L: 你看，又来给自己加戏了:) 拜讬，我都猜得到你会这样子说了。我第一句话已经把我想表达的东西说完了，就是叫你们闭嘴。现在基本上就没有什么你们可以帮得上忙的，那就安静点。你们都知道Y先生接下来的约会怎么样了吗？才两次更新就用上「总是」，你这就叫以偏概全。Y先生又不是小女孩要你们哄来哄去，到了他需要意见的时候再说话不行，何苦在这里水水水，碍眼。还有，我有没有同理心关你毛事？~~

~~108L~~

~~Re 107L: 好好好不关我毛事，反正我们说什么都是水，众人皆醉你独醒，你好冷静好沉着，你是光你是电你是唯一的神话！我觉得这里不适合您，还是请回吧~~

~~109L~~

~~Re 108L: 你只会在这里抛梗说屁话，睁大眼睛看清楚我所指出的问题没有？？这个帖子已经容不下说真话的人了？Y先生真要谢谢你们手动置顶了，对吧:)~~

~~110L~~

~~Re 109L: 你抬起的杠麻烦自己麻溜收回去，阴谋论有什么好看？就是你想太多，你才是给自己加戏的人！~~

111L 楼主

够了。抱歉我要删楼了。你们的话我都明白，谢谢你们关心我。

112L

终于完了吗？我一直不敢说话……

113L

原来Y先生一直在看着吗？……细思极恐。


	3. 【前部】「约会」二

114L

心疼Y先生，帖子总惹来ky杠精什么的。

115L

其实撕/逼的两位都是真爱粉，角度稍微不一样而已不要伤了和气(^^ゞ

116L

默默支持103L，还有以前的68L。非抬杠，非引战，只是觉得他们说的话大家是应该想想的。

117L

撕/逼的真正原因是Y先生更得太慢，一群皇上不急太监急的样子hhhh

118L

楼上，看你也是没有认真看两位到底说了些什么。

119L

Y先生一直看到两人开始偏重于骂人了才说要删，其实是什么意思呢？心里没点b数吗

120L

对不起楼上，我迟来了没看到什么撕/逼，我心里真的没点b数

121L

耿直的楼上233333333333

122L

顶过去顶过去！我们来聊回些开心事儿～明明Y先生在更新里加了那么多可爱的吐糟！你们都不会留意的吗？！比如爆O先生竟然发证件照给他hhh 证件照自带debuff他也敢发，侧面证明O先生颜值之高。我真的好想见一次O先生啊啊啊啊啊啊

123L

Re 122L:告诉我你是不是O粉？！（兴奋）麻麻我终于找到组织了ww 英伦绅士一直是我的菜啊啊啊！！！

124L

我帮楼上上补充一下，Y先生看到一群女侍应生偷看O先生的反应有点像吃醋喔～(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

125L

Re 123L: 哦哦哦哦哦O粉握手！！！虽然O先生的描写目前很少，但凭我的直觉（？），O先生接下来的男友力会一次比一次高的！看看那个熊猫拉花！我男友带我去过那家咖啡店但他都没有这么细心点我喜欢图案的拉花啊qwqqqq ←虽然是我跟他说拉花太贵的x

现在我后悔了（嚎啕大哭. jpg 那家的拉花一po上微博就是骗赞神器啊！

126L

说起熊猫拉花，大家看看Y先生那一个接一个的问号同感叹号233333333 Y先生你用不用这样抓狂啊233333 想想如果最后是AA制，感觉Y先生打死O先生的心都快有了23333

127L

有人没问过你意见就替你点贵东西，好像不太尊重人…？（O粉别打我，是友军）不过是请客的话就万事大吉变成浪漫啦w 说到底，有钱任性:)

128L

嘿，Y先生这里是你的广东同胞，求勾搭！在乎小钱钱的吐糟，用口岸对面嘅话嚟讲，就是够晒贴地！！（接地气的意思）你好得意啊qwq（可爱的意思）

129L

我竟然稍微看懂了上面的粤语hhh 猜中了贴地的意思（得意那个，感谢翻译orz），感觉我跟Y先生的距离又拉近了buni

130L

被母上收手机的苦逼孩子到周末才可以上线( ；∀；)，我是不是错过了什么？？102L之后就是111L？？别告诉我我是错过了更新＿|￣|○

131L

Re 132L: 没事，只是一次令人无语的撕B而已。更新嘛，别傻了，想想Y先生的话唠和手速就知道没啥可能

132L 楼主

Re 131L: why so mean (ㆀ˘･з･˘)

133L

捕捉Y先生！！你这是当了窥屏党了吗23333

134L

哇一上线就看到Y先生，美滋滋～话说到周末了，你不是应该跟O先生约会吗？

135L 楼主

Re 134L: 还未到呢，要再等一个星期。刚刚赶完比赛的project初稿email给教授过目，坐等被rejected（葛优摊. jpg

136L

Re 楼主: 对不起hhhh我这还不是想你更新嘛，我想看你和O先生开开心心，抛开一切顾虑去约会qwq

137L 楼主

Re 138L: 摸摸你，我会试试可不可以在第五次约会之前把回忆都写完的w 比起那该死的project，还是这里让我开心点ww

138L

Re 楼主: 太好了ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ ←134L，刚刚考完试手机重获自由ww 就可以抢前排了w

139L 楼主

Re 138L: 恭喜你，我上周也完成了一个项目考核，超级明白你的感受_(:3」∠) 项目考核比考试更麻烦，一切都是靠自己和队友努力地把所学的一切知识融会贯通，跟别组斗创意，还要跟过来交流的洋教授present，简直是慢性謀杀 ←_ ← 好不容易搞完了，喘不过两三天，然后中外俩教授又过来推我组去比赛——我觉得他们肯定不喜欢我，要把我干死才高兴（我有一句MMP不知该不该说. jpg

140L

干♂死，糟糕O先生头上忽然多了一片青青草原XD

141L

Re 140L: 口意，老司机就是分秒必争hhh

142L 楼主

Re 140L: 我想删了你喔怎么办（和善的微笑. jpg

143L

惨了，Y先生不再是那个软萌的Y先生了555555

144L 楼主

Re 143L: OMG对不起我哥哥冒充我了，我哥哥喜欢看到不喜欢的就删掉的人，所以140L要小心点说话呢(･ิω･ิ)

145L

Y先生不是家中的大哥吗？(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!?

146L 楼主

Re 145L: 嘘～

147L

Re 楼主: 对不起，我只是皮一下啦Y先生哥哥不要太护短hhh ←140L（Y先生你开心就好hhhhh

148L 楼主

Re 147L: 哼，算你识做（我也是皮一皮而已2333我都绿不起他啦:)

149L

是不是我多愁善感，看着Y先生的最后一句我忽然感到微妙的虐orz

150L

Y先生真是一个好哥哥，“我还是相信她会分配好时间先做该做的事情的”，我妈就没这样相信我过(´-﹏-`；)

151L 楼主

跟你们聊天真的好开心，就算project如我所料被rejected了，也没那么在意了，暂时没有想改的心思，先扔给我组友做做，履行一下组长的权利（？）

今晚格外有空，想我回覆还是更第二次「约会」？

152L

当然係第二次约会啦！我等到颈都长！！

153L

约会！约会！回覆什么时候都没关系！

154L

我来关上水楼的大门，顺便把自己关在门外;) 拜讬下面的人不要打我的脸hhhh

155L 楼主

感谢楼上的小天使，还有等待我更新的你们:D

接下来就是第二次约会了，今次有剧本，咖啡店过后两三日O就发doc档过来了。一来就是一起踩单车（自行车）去了，O应该assume「我们」是已经渡过暧昧期的热恋情侣，正一起去不同地方做不同事情创造美好回忆，但其实我们当时只认识短短一周，我对着他尴尬癌还是会发作的。

剧本是有特定对白的，不过通常到了实际情况，往往有很多变数。比如我们是打算租两辆共享单车的，但是我偶然看到有一对男女情侣在踩双人单车，就是看多了两眼，O就建议我们也去租一辆试试看，语气透着谜之兴奋，像个小孩子XD 不过附近没有两人共享单车，只有单车店内有，我跟着O走过去，心里有一种不祥的预感。

这事已经偏离剧本了，而且我们都没想到一个很重要很重要的问题——这个社会对同性恋的认可度依然很低。单车店内坐着一位老伯，一本装订处乱如杂草的收据簿、一个吱呀吱呀左右摇摆的旧风扇，外加十几辆或多或少都有刮花撞凹的单车包围着他，那已经是单车店的全部了。明明只有三幅墙通风得很，我却觉得特别侷促。O说要租一辆双人单车，那老伯一来就是一句：「那是情侣踩的，你们两个大男人干嘛要挤在一辆单车上？」虽然我是长发，但是我紥了高马尾（平时是低马尾），跟老伯面对面可以清楚看到我的喉结。

我们当时都愣住了。我们好像把事情都想得太简单了，彷彿活在梦里，不会被人歧视被人唾弃，不会被人用这样理所当然的眼光盯着我们，好像在说一个人人皆知的真理——男和男的就不能产生爱情，不能恋爱不能结婚，不能像异性恋一样想像着与爱人白头到老、长相厮守的未来。同性恋是社会的异类，注定不能光明正大地被接纳——这什么狗屁「真理」？！！现在的我倒是想了那么多，当时的我仅仅想到「同性恋不好张扬」便下意识地想改回租两辆单人单车，抱的是多一事不如少一事的心态。正当我打算开口解释的时候，O却突然紧紧握住我的手并半举起来，说：「我就是因为这样而要租双人单车的，你有生意都不做吗？」不容置疑的口吻，不容忽视的温度，从他的掌心渗入我的掌心，像是冰冷的身子一下子泡进热呼呼冒着蒸气的温泉，我忍不住颤抖了一下。

不是温暖，是灼伤的感觉。

O比我想像中坚定，也坚强多了。最后反倒是老伯傻眼了，过了半天才回过神来，出乎我意料地无奈点头（大概是店舖门可罗雀，他不想跟钱过不去），然后按一般程序说好还车时间和交押金。O因质问而皱起来的粗眉毛终于舒展开来，他挑了一辆相对新的双人单车，把我们背包上的水瓶抽出放在单车架的水瓶槽内后便把单车拉出去了。我讪讪地给老伯点头道谢，他没什么反应，只是用一种意味不明的眼神目送我们离开。

我在前O在后，我先慢慢踩几下好让他就着我的节奏踩下去，这部分意外地没出多少差错，一次就搞定了。O说他不会去按铃的啦，免得扰乱了我，之后一路上就甚少说话了，就像剧本上所说的一样，只管好好享受河边迎面而来的清风，偶尔瞧瞧两岸优美的景色就好。他真是考虑周详，我夸他说，当然这并不是剧本上要求我说的XD 他笑了笑答应该是职业病使然吧，常常要考虑不同风险。我很开心O愿意相信我，把自己的安危交讬于我，所以我分外专注于路面情况。单车径的旁边种了一排树，有些树的树枝长到伸进单车径里。由于之前租车已经耽误了时间，我们怕不可以准时去到目的地（剧本把踩单车后的活动都安排好了我不想O失望），便加快车速，即使遇到树枝，只要不会划伤脸就不躲直接踩过去，加速的滋味很爽的说hhhh 过了那段路后，我忽然感觉到后面的速度变慢了，我就在径边停下，转头看看O是不是累了，结果我看到O呆呆地看着前方，我唤了他两三声才回过神，后知后觉地红了脸（幸好我是踩前面的，不然让他看到什么美女了岂不会发生意外？hhhhhhh

「怎么了？」

「你、你的头发……」他指着后颈的位置，目光躲闪，我摸了摸才发现不知道什么时候我散开了头发。应该是什么树枝把我的发绳勾走了，我是喜欢紥松松的马尾，但这也太幸运了吧XDD

「欸我都没发现到呢，」我笑了笑，「是不是我的头发扎到你的眼睛？抱歉哈～」

「放心，没扎到。我看到你的头发是在快要转角的时候散开的，但我没来得及给你捡发绳，要不我们折返去找找看？」

「没事，我不紥头发也可以。是我没紥好头发的错，我弟妹之前调皮，总喜欢扯我马尾想把我弄得披头散发的，既然他们爱扯就让他们扯吧，于是我紥松一点方便他们扯走我的发绳，免得被扯成秃头了哈哈哈哈哈！」

O应该是被我逗笑了，张嘴打算回应我时，忽然有两个小妹妹边走边指着我说姐姐好漂亮（我心很累= =）和我们俩很配什么的，当场让我们愣住了，「我想我们还是折返吧……」O用一种小心翼翼，生怕我生气的语气跟我说，他是怕我会因为被错认性别而生气么？

可我该死的又想起那老伯的话。其实，不知道O有没有发现，反正我选择性忽视了很多怪异的目光。

我不想我们的「约会」因为这些目光而变得尴尬，变得不开心。我是一个专业的ptbf，我要完成顾客的剧本，让顾客满意。我们所度过的时光理应是快乐的，有「恋爱」的幸福感觉的——社会的歧视偏见当然不在其中，怎么能让一粒老鼠shi坏了一锅粥？！

——当时我是这样想的，于是我说：「不用了，我们快走吧。」

O只好嗯了一声，我们继续踩单车。重新轻抚我脸庞的清风慢慢把方才的小尴尬吹散，我感觉到亚瑟踩着同一个节奏，他的目光落在我的背后，让我莫名有了底气，再看到谁皱眉盯着我我就回瞪他。过了一座天桥后，终于到达海滨长廊，我们美丽的沙滩出现在不远处。

没错，今次的剧本是踩单车到沙滩后食homemade desserts + 散步看夕阳，多浪漫XDD

为什么是homemade desserts？我看剧本后问O。其实我可以给他带饭的w 我对自己的厨艺还是挺有信心的XDD 他跟我说因为他只有甜品是拿得出手的，不想只有我一个人煮东西。听说英国人嗜甜，我就没做偏清淡的桂花糕之类的，而是做了红豆糯米糍，外加从亲戚捎来的手造花生糖，充满粤家风味hhhhhhh O就做了精緻的伯爵茶杯子蛋糕，甜度对我来说刚刚好，甜而不腻，红茶的醇香很好地衬托出来，浅棕色的配色很顺眼，他没有加什么乱七八糟的色素真是太好了。

「原来你做两道甜品了？早知道我就多做一道布丁。」O从他背包底部拿出加了固定托盘的小冰柜（说是防止奶油融化），把杯子蛋糕拿出来时抿了抿嘴道。

我看起来那么斤斤计较吗？我哭笑不得，感觉O很在乎人情，不喜欢「亏欠」别人。这样让我感受到疏离感，常说家就是由一堆数不清的债组成的，朋友之间也不会计较帮了多少然后要回报多少，我的确感受O对我的尊重，但我有点不开心（。

「没事，一道就够了，花生糖是我怕你嫌糯米糍太黏口而带的，是我亲戚做的。」

「谢谢你，」O微笑道，「很好吃。」

「谢谢，你的cupcakes也很好吃，我喜欢这个甜度。」

然后就开始商业互吹x

话说回来，是谁给我的勇气去要求顾客去待我如家人朋友？我跟他一点感情基础都没有呢，只是「约会」两次，不能改变这个事实。

吃完甜品，我拿出保温瓶，用杯盖给O斟一杯消滞的茶（剧本上说是O带的，我提出由我带）我自己没带即弃胶杯，下意识举起保温瓶就灌hhh（踩单车带的水早被我喝光）虽然记得不要碰到瓶口，但我暴露了我的糙汉本性QWQ ←到喝完大半瓶，O给我递一支新的瓶装水说渴了喝这个好点的时候，我才发现（掩脸。我见O的脸有点红便婉拒了，那个人自己都很累了还把水让给我，真是的。

待我们把东西都收拾好，天空已经披上若隐若现的橘红薄纱，太阳正有向西山沉下的迹象。一切奇妙地回到剧本的正轨上，一对情侣脱下鞋袜，卷起裤脚，一步步踏着柔软的幼沙来到海边。太阳捧着红至滴血的脸庞慢慢靠近西山永远敞开的怀抱里，像个害羞却幸福的新娘，她的婚纱一瞬间灿烂了整片天空，瑰丽的霞光把云照得明亮剔透，只有鬼斧神工如大自然，才可以每天画出相似又不同的色彩变化，叫人惊艳。海面上闪烁着点点碎光，怕不是连星星都坠落入水，温柔的浪花不厌其烦地把光点送来给我们，浸过脚踝带来阵阵清凉，偶尔还调皮地攀上裤脚将其打湿。

O这时候握住我的手，他的金发，他的眉睫，他的身影统统融于暮光之中，「日落本来是悲伤的事物，但有你在我身边，所有的悲伤都变成幸福。」

「我想和你看一辈子的日落。」他握得更紧了。

那是特定对白，于是我自然而然接下去。我停下来回握他，静静地摇了摇头道，「但我还想跟你去看日出。」

「想牵一辈子的手，跨越无数个漫长寂静的夜晚，和你期待一辈子的日出。」

我微微抬头去找寻他的眼睛，那片森林在暮霭之下显得异常梦幻，我不自觉放轻了呼吸。O温柔深情的目光其实让我招架不来，占了ptbf的便宜，我终于知道什么是一眼万年。

我想，是从那一刻开始，我不能单纯地把O当是顾客了。

他举起我的左手，轻柔地吻了一下我的手背，「你若不离，我定不弃。」

那不是特定对白，所以我当场愣住了。那坚定的语气，肯定不是对我说的，所以我欲言又止。

O自己说完这句情话后都不好意思起来，「对不起，我无意冒犯你。」

「没事，快天黑了，我们还要回去还车呢。」（这时只要微笑就可以了. jpg

太阳一下山，天色立即晦暗不少，我们分开手连忙穿好鞋踩单车回去。彼此之间挺尴尬的，直到踩离沙滩好一阵子了，我才想到怎样重新打开话匣子：「今天的夕阳好像特别红，让我想起咸蛋黄，哈哈。」  
看到这里的你别笑！我当时真的不知道要说什么好，我也知道咸蛋黄的比喻很low（笑哭

「咸蛋黄？你是说镶在月饼里的那个？真的挺像的。」

「你也知道月饼吗？」

「嗯，有一个，呃中国朋友教我做了小小的冰皮月饼。」

「真有心思呢……」

幸好他愿意接着我这个沙雕话题聊下去，不知不觉就踩回到单车店那里。总之我们最后都是挂着笑容道别的。

以上，就是第二次「约会」了。

中间怎么文艺起来了，别问我，我就是瞎JB写x

如果有小天使一直等到现在的话，谢谢你，以及对不起m(_ _;)m

156L

沙发不死于话多

157L

等了两个小时……Y先生足足用了两个小时去写吗？辛苦了_(:3」∠)_

158L

这次套路多了hhhh 有种看言情小说的感觉（非贬意），尤其是那段夕阳的描写，这是预示结婚吗（什么神逻辑？？？

159L

我在想当时Y先生到底把夕阳想像成害羞新娘还是咸蛋黄，这两个反差也太大了吧2333333

160L

就我一个人被前面虐到了吗……无论在网上拼命嚷什么爱不分性别，出到社会依然要被当成异类，租一辆双人单车都不行。O先生站出来那一下真的很帅！我佩服他！

161L

瞅什么瞅，真想替Y先生戳烂那些歧视者的眼睛！有什么好看的，就当是普通情侣约会不行？？排楼上，没有O先生跟老伯讲清楚，那么要有下一对男同来租双人单车的话，他们同样要受到这样的质疑。我想，如此一来，那个老伯应该就会好好反省一下了吧

162L

Re 161L: 不会的，大人是意见接受，态度依旧，何况是上了一把年纪以为自己就是真理的老人家？信我，那个老伯很快就忘掉这段“小插曲”了。

163L

楼上两位冷静点，别以偏概全= = 可能有些人就是好奇，而且那老伯也没有再说O先生Y先生什么事了吧，某程度上证明他至少把O先生的话听进去

164L

Re 163L: 希望你可以一直保持乐观，呵呵。

165L

你们别忘了Y先生，他为了O先生宁愿被人认作女孩子，都只是不想被人打扰，这种自己委屈自己的作风……心疼Y先生一把qwq


	4. 【前部】番外1：某人的疯狂YY？？？

WorldStar论坛主页 > 中文版 > Planet粉丝专区 > 热帖区 > 【Planet水帖】【U团】看看WorldStar九人给我家老公的生日礼物！！！

1L 我家老公是亚瑟（楼主）

亚瑟老公生日快乐٩(๑´3｀๑)۶ 出道两周年，没想过官方礼物这么丰富！！啊啊啊啊啊啊沉浸在老公美妙绝伦的歌声里，幸福来得太突然❤❤❤

2L 磨刀霍霍向情敌

看我的ID名（拿出40米大刀

3L 年纪轻轻喜欢什么亚瑟

看楼上的ID名（拿出400米大刀

4L 你看又要帅萌死了吧

看楼上上的ID名（拿出4000米大刀

5L U团一生推

看楼上上上的ID名（拿出40000米大刀

6L 吹爆我英英英英英

看楼上上上上的ID名（拿出400000米大刀

7L 普通的吃瓜群众

住手吧一百个楼主都不够你们捅了233333

8L 为什么这里不匿名

前排送一首凉凉给楼主:)

9L 专业正楼君

嘿这里说是水帖，但也要说正事哒！楼主是说亚瑟官博的九宫格图对吧。

[图片. jpg]

10L 你好你也掉坑底了吗

哇哇哇哇哇哇哇我看到什么？！！！亚瑟挑战八国语言，在同一首歌？！！（中间的全员合照超暖，大家都笑得很灿烂，可以分我吃一口生日蛋糕吗1555551

11L 奇迹五流氓是我的爱

你英向来都是语言天才，正常操作_(:3」∠)_

12L 不买到U团专辑不改名

哈哈哈哈哈亚瑟已经全能到他干什么都觉得没什么的地步了吗hhhh

13L 爱到深处自然黑

楼上，你忘了一个特殊情况(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

14L 陈独秀是我的榜样

粉丝吹英的套路嘛，都是先吹其歌舞演戏去到上天下地无所不能无人能及的地步，然后快狠准地放出一张 [震惊！知名偶像竟在厨房召唤地狱之火. jpg]，然后就可以说：放心，他不是汤姆苏，他只是个喜欢炸厨房的普通人:D

15L 死扛我吃亚瑟请跟我走

楼上gj！有你榜样的风范23333333

16L 统计君

英相关帖子日常【必黑厨艺】（1/n）

17L 正楼君的小帮手

（先疯笑半天）咳，你们快点入正题啊！

18L 舔舔WS盛世美颜

英all党已抱走九宫格图，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊亚瑟穿不同国家的服饰都超级帅的！赞美画师！！

19L 糟了我的屏幕又进水了

画师是从亚瑟官方粉丝会里挑选的，九种语言九种画风，这时候再次证明英领的人才济济w

20L 我不知道要怎么改名字QAQ

上面的画师都是大佬啊（垃圾画手长跪不起

不要光说画，歌！歌才是重点啊！怎么办我耳朵怀了八胞胎了！！！

21L 全员领不偏爱

本来我想向楼上推荐阿尔或者基尔的歌来打胎的;) 然后听完歌曲后——亚瑟的歌声是有魔法的！什么吵声的声音跟他凑在一起都会超级悦耳(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ 麻麻他是神仙吗？？？表白歌曲的英语及德语部分，我要去改ID了qwqqqq

22L 专业掰弯全员领

不用我出马推荐，亚瑟男神又掰弯一个了XD 什么时候他也「掰弯」一个，我想看男神们拍拖啊啊啊啊啊啊

23L 我是要去腐国的人

咳楼上自己YY就好，不要引发CP讨论了，虽然你英都偷偷看英all同人文同人画hhhhh

24L 八卦妹子

那楼上知不知道英先生最喜欢看哪个CP的？（滑稽. jpg

25L 专业正楼君

你们够了！！召唤楼主 @我家老公是亚瑟 你快管管你的楼啊啊啊（崩溃ing

26L 我家老公是亚瑟（楼主）

欸我还不知道英先生最喜欢看哪个CP啊？

27L 打脸永远是最喜闻乐见的事儿

半夜笑疯23333333

28L 老实人

楼主你就那么想被老公绿吗hhhh

29L 我家老公是亚瑟（楼主）

我是要看看谁来抢我老公！←虽然面对各路男神论肯定抢不过qwqqqq

30L 路人转粉

摸摸楼主

31L 高价收国家特别专辑有意者私聊

语言顺序为：日→俄→意→法→英→西→德→中，赞美编混曲，不同配乐不同语言的八首歌之间的过渡简直是完美！基调由悲转燃，当中数英中部分最令人惊艳，令人欲罢不能！

32L AU合体天下无敌

看着楼上的ID，想到U团出道前还在《国家》MV里友情客串，当时他们的关係已经很好啦，A团一路带红U团，到U团人气隐隐压过A团时也丝毫不介意。果然十个人都是小天使吧ww 可以喜欢上他们真是太好了(●´ϖ`●)

33L ForU千千万万遍

幸好U团最后还是顺利出道了～世界并没有错过五颗闪闪发光的星星ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

34L 我心不冷好茶就不冷

最近亚瑟拼命学中文，肯定去了不少中文网站ww←疯狂暗示ing

35L 立志当理智粉

楼上别傻，占着主场优势的好茶在中文同人圈也不是什么热CP，阿sir会看到么( ´_ゝ｀)

36L 到哪都是小透明

戳心的现实……

37L 冷圈求太太投喂

好茶女孩不能轻易认输！官方花絮里亚瑟常常读错中文歌词，自己悄咪咪地疯狂练咬字以为可以在王耀面前一鸣惊人，谁知道他突然在他的歌词本突然冒出头，吓得亚瑟一把咬到自己的舌头了hhhhh

38L 坚定的耀领

说起来，亚瑟终于克服了他认为最难学的中文，混在古风燃曲里竟然没有一点违和感！不愧是语言天才！才发现原来好茶组的声音相性还挺高的w←悄悄入坑

39L 老公是王耀老婆是亚瑟

没错！！结尾部分的高音，太太太太好听了！耀爷还夸赞亚瑟青出于蓝w

[王耀官博截图. jpg] 

40L 名字真的太难取啊啊啊

耀耀送给英先生的「生日快乐」是自己亲手写的（大家都知道耀耀的字有多漂亮啦），还画了一个Q版英先生，无敌可爱了！！

41L 有我就有爆料

Hiiii大家我刚发现了好茶组的小号，在合唱中文歌之前他们就在IG合开帐户，专门给亚瑟中文学习打卡用的。大家都知道，U团并不是常常都在一起的，亚瑟早一阵子临时要回英国处理他家族的事（明明有钱有颜偏偏要靠才华hhhh，那时他就录学习片段给王耀老师批改，王耀的评语建议每次都超级及时详细（要知道亚瑟下午发的帖王耀要凌晨才看到，是真的对学生超级上心喔(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

亚瑟学习能力很高，会自创记忆方法来学习，这也是爆过料的。比如中文的「我爱你」音近英文的「wall eye knee」，他就用句子把意思和译音串连起来：

I, with you, holding hands to see tumbling wall. 

Love is green glitters in your golden eye(s).

You are who immediately bring me to my knee.

可以说是非常苏了，大写加粗的服气

42L 天天等吃粮

爆料君太厉害了！这是官方发糖啊啊啊啊，只有耀耀一个人看到的情话////ω////

43L 吃CP必冷死

这！是！冷！C！P！的！春！天！啊！！！！有生之年终于站对CP了！此帖必火！！

44L 好茶那么好你真的不吃吗

实锤了吗实锤了吗实锤了吗实锤了吗实锤了吗？！！我怕被对家骂我们作假……

45L 刷微博抠糖能手

管上面实锤不实锤，快看亚瑟官博！！！现在！马上！他刚刚上载一个小短片，好茶二人再次合唱中文歌！

46L 别人永远比我能干

ID说明一切。谢谢楼上，连滚带爬去微博w

47L U5之间肯定有奸情

前排全被WS其余八个人抢了，我怀疑他们都是掐好点发的hhhh 他们只给亚瑟各打一句自家语言的「生日快乐」，原来是因为后面还有惊喜啊(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

48L 人一世物一世

那首歌还是粤语歌，陈百强的《有了你》，woc亚瑟连粤语都会？！！粤家妹子反覆爆炸ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ

49L WS基友一辈子

不对，阿sir的腔调超级搞笑啊应该是临时学的吧。看看王耀在旁边憋笑憋得多厉害，都飘音了hhhhhh

50L 为什么我要自虐不去匿名论坛

歌词挺甜呐↓↓↓

有了你顿觉轻松写意 太快乐就跌一跤都有趣

心中想与你 变做鸟和鱼 置身海阔天空里

51L 我信好茶是官配

我不管我不管，反正在我心目中好茶就应该在一起❤❤

52L 不想管你们的正楼君

楼上的ID名怕不是刚刚改的23333

53L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃

感谢官方选了我的好茶图w 这次尝试国画风，亚瑟真是天生衣架子，穿长衫也好看wwww

54L 冷圈求太太投喂

大师球！！活生生的湾太太啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，日常赞美您的好茶图，你是女神٩(♡ε♡ )۶

55L 我心不冷好茶就不冷

大师球×2！我竟然看不出是湾太太画的我应该是假粉x

56L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃

谢谢楼上们，比心w

嘻嘻，还不是因为素材多嘛 ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

总之好茶一生推❤❤❤

……

……  
  
  


——奇怪，太奇怪了！

看到帖子这里的你瞪大眼睛，我明明记得WorldStar只有五个人啊？？？？

难不成我穿越了？你这样想着，但左看右看都是自己熟悉不已的房间，时间正常地流动。

你半信半疑地关闭帖子，你的上一个视窗赫然出现在眼前。

【树洞】记我一次最好的ptbf经历

这一刻，你的心里有一种莫名其妙的猜想……


	5. 【前部】「约会」三

166L

只有我发现O先生在这次约会频繁脸红出神，会不会是被Y先生的美貌给折服了hhh

167L

如果真是这样的话，那Y先生真的好迟钝啊，还以为O先生是累坏了hhhh

168L

Re 160L: 不只是前面虐，后面也掺杂玻璃渣QAQ Y先生你怎么就知道O先生的那句不离不弃不是跟你说的嘛？！日常被不自信的Y先生气哭

169L

看到楼上赶紧回看，MD求放过替身梗！qwqqqq

170L

热帖区打卡，这跟我印象中的ptbf差别挺大的……emmm祝你好运？这走势看来，对方开始心急起来呢。

~~171L~~

~~同热帖区传送门，Y先生写的约会真仔细呢。仔细到令人不禁怀疑:)~~

~~172L~~

~~Re 171L: 你什么意思，都说了这不是写手帖，哪来的KY请滚回原处:)~~

~~173L~~

~~Re 172L: 我还没说我在怀疑什么呢，你干嘛那么著急给你家主子说话？？心虚了吗:)~~

~~174L~~

~~看到170L的话连忙百度了一下，emmmmm不会吧……~~

~~175L~~

~~Re 174L: 不就是给别人卖个pg玩玩嘛，有什么奇怪→_→~~

~~176L~~

~~Re 175L: 你能积点口德吗？？？别在这里恶意揣测博眼球，你妈是这样教你说话的吗？？？~~

~~177L~~

~~mdzz这匿名论坛用户的素质良莠不齐啊~~

~~178L~~

~~不好意思，有人能告诉我pg是什么意思吗？？~~

~~179L~~

~~Re 178L: pigu，OK？拜讬不要再让那个zz引起注意了，这些东西不知道不是更好吗（苦笑~~

~~180L~~

~~Re 173L: 心虚个屁，Y先生不是我什么主子，我只是看不过某zz开所谓的上帝视角乱扣屎盆。你爱看不看，在这里故玄作虚博什么呢:) 没证据就闭嘴，我还怀疑你没长眼睛没长脑子呢，哦不，那应该是事实:P Y先生请尽情删楼，我丝毫不介意ww~~

181L

心疼Y先生，帖子自带招KY招黑属性orz ptbf有那么敏感么？

182L

无意按的一个F5，楼上就有十楼消失了……Y先生原来还未下线吗？

183L 楼主

抱歉。我不想争辩什么，我只是想树洞一下而已，你信不信是你的事，我不想也没必要知道。你说我心虚也好，什么也好，反正我有权利删楼，我就删我不想看到的东西，就是那么任性，不服？单挑我随时奉陪。

但是从我一发帖，这个帖子就不会光是属于我，有其他小天使给我留言，鼓励我，我十分感恩。所以我不会容许这里变成撕逼楼，糟心的文字请只冲我来，over。

最后，Re 170L: 我知道你想说什么。今晚虽有ptgf卖/淫被捕的新闻，但请不要以偏概全，谢谢。我和O都不是这样的人，迄今四次约会都与性无关，接下来也不会有，不过还是谢谢你的关心w

184L

Y先生展现出少有的霸气！“单挑我随时奉陪。”这句好帅！！原来Y先生还会打架的吗？

185L

终于删掉了qwq 眼不见为净，Y先生别在意那zz说的话！

186L 楼主

Re 184L: 一个武术爱好者而已，奖牌奖杯堆满玻璃柜肯定是因为我柜太小٩(๑òωó๑)۶ 近身格斗术也略有涉猎，欢迎各位与我切磋交流，男人嘛当然是用拳头说话:)

187L

見到Y先生咁串我就放心啦XDD 嗰啲鍵盤俠死淨把口欺善怕惡，Y先生串得好！←香港同胞已蹲坑，搵日同O先生一齊過嚟香港玩啊！

188L 楼主

Re 187L: 多謝你XDD 香港都可以話係我第二個屋企，一直都冇咩時間返去睇下，你比咗個好理由比我返去hhhh 咁你有咩好提議？

189L

Re 楼主: 嗯睇你哋兩個都算sporty（？），咁不如去溜冰？好似會浪漫啲XDD

190L 楼主

Re 189L: Good idea! 我搵日同O講下先，好彩係香港學埋溜冰，到時話唔定可以上演一場英雄救眉？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

现在已经很晚了，今天更新完毕，大家早点睡吧。晚安w

191L

Y先生晚安ww 最后一如既往地贴心，治癒了我看不懂广东口语的心qwq

192L

请教一下粤家朋友，“串”是什么意思？

193L

Re 192L: 你可以理解成“嚣张，说话刻薄”的意思，大概

194L

嘲讽模式的Y先生依然不忘可爱，O先生的表现是著急了一点，换是我我也著急啊——谁不想跟Y先生更进一步呢♂（手动doge

195L

英雄救眉666666我都快忘了Y先生说过O先生粗眉毛了2333333

196L

然而当你回看Y先生对O先生的描述的时候，你会发现粗眉毛，这个本该拿来大肆吐糟的点（别打我我也是O粉！）却拿来证明“我的天他帅毙了！”(╯°口°)╯(┴—┴ 

197L

看看这眼睛，够迷人了吧；看看这五官，够深邃了吧——现在给你看看，怎么用眉毛毁掉整张脸！(￣ε(#￣) Σ——卧糟怎么更加帅了？！！(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!? 果然是我的小男朋友！ww

198L

为什么这个破论坛没有点赞功能hhhhhh

199L

甜炸了！！(≧▽≦) 被自己小男朋友帅倒的Y先生太可爱啦！O先生快上啊！XD

200L

嘿楼上冷静，197L只是YY而已！

201L

你们这群夜猫子，都日上三竿了还没起床？！

202L

昨晚在赶作业orz 我讨厌星期一QAQ Y先生的更新是我的兴奋剂hhhh ←不然早洗洗睡了，谁管TM作业

203L

上学前瞧一眼，走了

204L

社畜老阿姨劝告你们要好好珍惜上学的时光啊，那很有可能是你最无忧无虑的时光了( ´_ゝ｀)

205L 楼主

Re 204L: 您说得很对，我选择课间玩手机XD

206L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Y先生原来那么坏

207L 楼主

Re 206L: 你还未见过我真正使坏的一面呢(ಡωಡ)

咳，我是开手机看看小组讨论的准备资料啦，光明正大XD

208L

使♂坏，这一面还是留给O先生发掘好了(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

209L

累死人了终于放学了……Y先生今晚会更新么？

210L 楼主

Re 209L: 可以啊:D

211L

这是要开始日更的节奏吗？ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ

212L 楼主

这里是第三次约会，趁现在还能喘上一口气的时候先更新，下次见你们最早是星期五了。

我记得我应该跟你们说过，O和我都喜欢喝茶，对吧？所以O就跟我说去茶馆，可他不知道我偏偏不喜欢去茶馆，因为太闷了！傻乎乎地坐在仿古的环境里，低头啜饮一杯肯定被夸大价钱的普通茶，抬头一看，噢是一棵枝叶繁茂的百年老树啊——我哪可以从一个烂树根上看到啊？我只看见一个老婆婆在随地吐痰:) 之前去「约会」也有一个人想来到茶馆博一个岁月静好，结果变成这样orz 但决定权是在O身上，他剧本都写好了难道要他重写吗？怀着忐忑的心，我来到约好的茶馆，然而O还没来。我瞅了里面的佈置一眼，跟我上次去的差不多风格，很宁静；我在网上查过，那里有自己的招牌混合茶，可是我压根不感兴趣，我自己都已经研究了好几种啊，在家里泡在家里喝也是一样。明明喝茶喝的是心态，不在乎什么环境噱头，英国人打着仗，吵吵乱乱还随时没命，也照样可以喝茶啊XD

我在茶馆门口踱了两步，O就急匆匆跑过来，他的衬衫鬆开了第一粒钮扣，衣领有点翘起，我下意识就给他抚平，好像给妹妹把她的校裙衣领折好一样，反正有一种很熟悉的感觉。O傻愣愣地站在那边任我摆弄，接着我感觉到有什么在靠近我便抬起头看O，他却又若无其事。那一下子，我心里莫名的五味杂陈。O给我道歉，说他转来转去花了好一段时间才找到泊车位。谁叫这个茶馆开在市中心地带呢。我以为O已经预约好位子了，但原来只设walk-in，那我们就更加没什么必要来到这里喝茶吧？那多浪费钱！

「突然想去游乐园了。」O忽然说。

当时我在瞟茶馆的人在喝什么茶，盘算怎么喝才划算，于是随口说：「去呗。」

结果他拉起我的手离开茶馆，「好，那你陪我去吧。」

欸不对，现在的人都是那么随便的吗？？？

「你不是想喝茶吗？」

「你不喜欢，那我们去别处玩好了。幸好我没随手扔掉我愚蠢的表弟给我的两张VIP门票。」

难道我的表情出卖了我？？但明明身边的人都说我喜怒不形于色hhhh 

他微微一笑，伸手掐一下我的脸颊道，「笨蛋，我怎么会看不出。」该死，现在回想起来，他干嘛笑得那么宠溺，阳光滤镜加成之下犯规之极。

于是，两个奔三的大男人来到游乐园来了一个充满童真的约会hhhhhhh

我们走回泊车位，O驾车带我带到市内有名的游乐园。周日的人龙超级长，所以说有免费VIP真是太爽了（笑）想想我上一次去的的是香港海洋公园，为了庆祝我二弟的生日（他跟我一样在香港出生，还有那张香港身份证，生日当天可以免费w）因为我二弟的生日适逢香港回归日，海洋公园里挤上加挤，一大半的时间都拿来排队orz 看完大熊猫和水族馆后，为节省时间我三个老大不小的弟妹特意去了儿童王国23333333 我就静静地看着他们玩低配版跳楼机及摩天轮玩得很嗨的样子，当时还嫌弃他们幼稚，结果今次我打脸了（。我终于知道为什么游乐园有那么多人去玩，原来真的很好玩hhhhhhhhh 

虽然没有我心爱的大熊猫（这是当时我赞成去海洋公园庆祝生日的原因），但我发现梅花鹿和长颈鹿也是超级可爱QWQ 只要有草有胡萝卜，牠们就会很乖地走过来给我们摸摸头（即使站在高塔上的我的手不够去摸长颈鹿（。梅花鹿的毛短短的却不刺手，顺着摸下去超级滑，还是牠主动靠过来和我一起拍照，兴奋到我立刻去买一对鹿角头箍以作纪念（结果回去反给弟妹吐糟什么的暂且不提hhhh）你没看错，是一对，我私自多买一个送给O，拉他过来一起做天真无邪的三岁小孩:D 一个人戴，是幼稚；两个人戴，就会变成浪漫（？）了哈哈。正好当是礼尚往来，虽然头箍比拉花咖啡低档次多了XD 

我们就戴着假鹿角四处玩，这次我是玩嗨的那个，但我不会让O成为静静站在一边的吐糟役hhhhhh 我拉着O去玩过山车、跳楼机、海盗船等等，还有几个不知道叫什么的游乐设施，连小孩子的碰碰车都去玩 ← 这个真的好好玩！！趁驾小车起来意外笨拙的O在原地扭来扭去的时候一下子撞上去的感觉好爽！我就喜欢看他大吃一惊23333333 坐过山车以及被跳楼楼甩来甩去的时候他用力按稳那个鹿角头箍，闭紧嘴巴强忍惧色的样子同样很可爱，虽然他的粗眉毛皱成两团的样子更好笑23333333 从过山车下来时O扶住我肩膀，明显是心跳缓不下去，接着他说的第一句就是：Damn it I bit my tongue! ←是碎碎念来着。这是什么神奇操作？？23333333

我们没去吃游乐园主题餐厅里的午餐，性价比不高还花时间，倒不如买些小食边走边吃。O给我买了棉花糖——让我这个糙汉吃这么粉粉嫩嫩的东西？一开始是他拉我过去买的，我还以为他想吃，结果他一言不发塞给我，蜜汁傲娇（？？），「谢谢你送给我的头箍，呐，这是回礼。」拉棉花糖的小姐姐听完露出了不能言明的微笑bu

「我说，你太没意思了吧。」离开棉花糖摊位，我舔着棉花糖吐糟道←现在想想好像挺没有说服力的（。

「为什么？」

「不要再计较谁送给谁，谁给谁买单好吗。」我转头跟他说——我真想自己不要那么在意。

「你就这么怕欠了我什么吗？」

就是无心一说，O倒是沉默了好半天。

最后他勾起了嘴角，「按你这个说法，就是我可以任性地占你的便宜吗？」语罢，他快狠准地抢下我的棉花糖咬了一口，还是挺大的一口。现在的绅士是这样子的吗？_(:3」∠)_

「喂！你明明知道我不是指这个意思！」我立即把棉花糖抢回来。

O却张开了嘴巴说，「好吧那我还给你吧。」黏腻腻的深粉色糖丝在他口中残留，当他凑近我的时候我闻到了极淡的甜味。「你敢不敢要？」

他眼底的笑意，猜得到又好像猜不透的笑意，出卖了他。

于是我顺着O的意凑近他的嘴，然后猝不及防地往他毫无防备的腰戳了一下，「恶心。」

我们最后笑作一团，继续我们的填肚子大业了。

第三次「约会」的最后一项活动是夹娃娃，没想到吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。我在近大门的位置发现有一个夹娃娃专区，恰好身边就有一位纯正的欧洲血统，当然要试试手气啦！我兴冲冲地掏零钱，摩拳擦掌试了传统的夹娃娃机（对戳纸等等新型夹娃娃机不上手XD）不过事实证明，欧洲人十分自私，我没怎么蹭到欧气qwq 玩了八次才夹到一个垂耳兔玩偶，相反，真·欧洲人O先生可以连中两元，一个小鹿一个黑猫，外加其他东西。我不服气，几乎把我俩的零钱都花光了，我才夹中了一对手织幸福鸟w（有一部机专放本地原创手工艺品，各有心意，我觉得很棒）我们抱着一堆战利品回到O的车上，口袋里没了零钱，没了叮叮噹噹的声音，感觉轻松不少。

然后？把所有玩偶堆在O车子后头权当处置完毕（我还有夹中其他玩偶的，都送给O了XD），接着我就抱着垂耳兔和幸福鸟在副驾位睡着了……没办法，玩太嗨了hhhhhh

这次「约会」比上一个尽兴，不知道跟我特地半披着头发去赴约有没有关係（。都没什么人留意我们，就是有一个穿着玩偶装的工作人员搭讪我并送我一个气球而已。看来我不应该顾虑太多w ←重看上一次「约会」觉得自己好矫情(；一_一)

谢谢看到这里的你们（鞠躬，我们下次再见？

P.S. 小天使们不用那么担心我和O而天天来这里报到的，耽误了你们的作息就不好了。

祝你们一天比一天开心w

213L

喔喔喔喔Y先生更了！(≧▽≦)

214L

Y先生开心，我们就会开心的啦www

215L

妈耶今天的狗粮特别甜qwqqqq

216L 楼主

啊差点忘了，这里想强调一点的是：（虽然有人也许认定我想洗清嫌疑:) 

我会写得那么详细的原因，就是因为我记得很清楚，「约会」上很多细节，尤其是对方的神态，我都还记得。就是那么简单。

这就是所谓「爱情」的力量吧～

「呢個擺明係老吹啦！」真係難聽過粗口，你唔想睇咪行X開囉。我祝你嗰闔家——平安幸福啊（ ´_ゝ`）

217L

？？？粤语和繁体字合在一起，我就忽然成为了文盲orz

218L

游乐园果然是约会圣地hhhhhh 甜度高了好几倍，终于没带玻璃渣了QWQ

219L

掐脸！拉手！尤其是求吻！求！吻！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊怎么能这么撩，O先生终于要出击了吗！！！

220L

这次两个人都活泼了不少，看得我一脸慈爱的姨母笑 (ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

221L

哎呀可惜了，要是OY要搭公交车回去的话，就可以看到Y先生迷迷糊糊靠在O先生的肩膀上了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

222L

别骗人了，这哪是什么ptbf——

你们明明就是真情侣嘛！为什么要那么委婉地秀恩爱呢～(￣▽￣～)~

223L

来人，快把我的意大利——面拿出来给友军尝尝(￣ε(#￣) Σ

224L

颓丧的学生党一看更新激动地下楼跑了一千圈，Y先生我爱你♥♥

225L

摸摸Y先生，别跟那些zz一般见识。

226L

Re 217L: 粤家人都不知道怎样给你解释……总之Y先生很气愤，气愤得想爆粗口，因为抱着「这分明是写手帖嘛！」的人说话很难听。

227L

天知道我看到Y先生戳O先生的腰拒绝他的求吻时我有多激动：“Y先生上啊！！做咩唔上啊？！按头小分队係边度啊啊啊？？！！Y先生唔使惊，食住上，啅♂硬♂佢！”

228L

Y先生最后一句太妙了，粤家同胞表示都想像得出声音来啦23333333

229L

OY开始放得开了，真好。

230L

没错，不敞开心扉的话，怎么可以继续下去呢。


	6. 【前部】「约会」四

231L

这算是，有实质上的感情进展了吗？太好了15555555551

232L

明明之前还有点拘谨的，怎么这次突然跳到热恋mode？？我是不是少看了一次约会（黑人问号. jpg

233L

尤其是O先生，你在那一周到底吃了什么药变得那么厚脸皮了23333333 张开嘴给人家看黏糊糊的一团那么恶心，要不是Y先生喜欢你早就踹你一脚到外太空了好吗x

234L

果然有颜就是任性（。

235L

画风突变hhhhhh 你们说O先生会不会自己看了什么乱七八糟的求吻指南（？？）或者被别人坑了？

236L

Re 235L: 那样的O先生是有点OOC，或许你猜对了ww

237L

桥豆麻袋，请问楼上两位是如何界定O先生“OOC”的？？首先O先生在你们心目中是什么样子的啊 [笑哭][笑哭][笑哭]

238L

Re 237L: 就是小心翼翼的，试图什么都要顾及好的绅士模样啊？

239L

ls+1

240L

Re 237L: O先生感觉很在乎Y先生对他的印象，所以说上一次约会某程度上算是自毁人设？各种亲密什么的hhhhhh 他本来应该是想让Y先生觉得自己很可靠，所以之前言行较谨慎，懂得分寸（棒读）

吃瓜群众对发糖当然是喜闻乐见，但O先生改变作风的动机or原因更重要，这个就要靠Y先生自己找出来了ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

241L

我倒感觉O先生没有变过，一次约会比一次约会亲密不是正常操作吗？？？第二次约会都已经告白（？）了，第三次还求什么吻，直接亲上去啊！！（突然疯狂x

242L

接楼上的话，老夫掐指一算，大约第五个约会吧O先生就可以预订总统套房了嘿嘿嘿嘿（好吧我知道这不可能，我闭嘴x

243L

捞一捞，怎么无缘无故沉掉了……

244L

星期五啦！！Y先生回来了吗嘤嘤嘤

245L

都周六了……世道变了，连Y先生都放我们飞机了555555

246L

楼上们冷静，Y先生应该是去约会了没空上线而已

247L 楼主

Re 246L: 「约会」是明天的事，再说明天没有二人世界，严格来说也不算是吧XD

248L

欸？？？ Y先生求解释qwq

249L 楼主

Re 248L: 别急，待会会解释的 ←拼手速中

249L

就知道Y先生是爱我们的！坐等更新ww

250L

回忆部分终于要完结了……？

251L 楼主

赶紧在第五次「约会」前更完第四次「约会」……

呃这次回归平淡，给个预警先，你们想看到的东西统统看不到:D 接下来请欣赏现大学生和前大学生的唠嗑xx

两星期前的我其实要准备考试XD 于是第三次「约会」过后我就跟O说我要去图书馆複习不如延后一个礼拜再「约会」，然后O秒回道，图书馆里照样可以啊。

我的脑子立马浮现出那些在图书馆占去一整张桌子，铺满複习材料却忍不住缩在一角腻歪的情侣们，你们想腻歪就去腻歪啊占什么桌子！我不想成为我厌恶的人orz

当我想着要怎样说服O的时候，O接着说他不会妨碍我的要事，只是想陪在我身边看看我而已。下一秒又一句，「不用怕我无聊，其实我也有东西要做，但我下周恐怕比现在还忙陪不了你。再说看着你怎么会无聊，不用担心。」

好吧我想问的你统统答了，我还有什么好说的呢？你赢了，你一开始就赢了好吗(:3」∠)

所以他穿回一套休闲西服，提着一个电脑包便随我来到我大学的图书馆，你们都知道，大学图书馆的全国通行证是可以替一名家属一同申请的嘛，我就问我二弟借他那张给O，反正没写名字XD 图书馆门口的守卫恰好是认识我的，我打了一声招呼，她就拿起那个家属通行证问我：「哎小W（我的姓氏），这位外国帅哥是你什么人？我不知道男朋友算不算家属呢！」守卫阿姨就用一种「我懂我懂没关係我思想很开放的」的眼神跟我开玩笑，这一下子我都不知道该不该说「真话」了hhh 但最后还是按我早先想好的应答道，不是啦那是我舅舅从英国娶来的舅母的侄子，之前去英国时认识的。幸好O懂接戏，操着异常蹩脚的普通话向她问好，假装自己不是在微信上从善如流地接梗开车的老司机似的hhhhhh 

我跟我的「家属」顺利进入图书馆，找一张圆桌坐下后我就拿出一个装满笔记和相关资料的活页夹还有手提电脑，开始干活。说实话，答应「约会」的另一个更重要的考虑因素是会不会影响我的複习进度XD 「约会」前一天，当我继续複习的时候，我跟自己说，「如果我今日达不到複习计划的预期进度，明天就不许去『约会』，就算装病，冒着可能被O发现而失去其信任的风险也好，也坚决不去！」结果效率奇高，複习的东西到了考试后的今天还记得hhh 

O淡定地拿出他的MacBook，戴上黑框眼镜，然后躲在屏幕后面悄悄问我像不像这里的大学生，我的天，我记得我说过他是娃娃脸吧，一戴上那眼镜就褪去平日的精英气质，变成有点可爱的书呆子XDD 于是我回答他说你反倒像偷偷进来的高中生，O被逗笑了，眼镜下的绿眼睛闪烁着微光。他重新挺直腰，又道，「这所大学本来就是很多学生梦寐以求的地方，当初我就是占着交换生的便宜来到这里的哈哈。」

「欸？原来我们还是校友？」

「嗯，算半个校友吧。我读的是那个中英大学合办的全球工商管理学士学位，大二下学期时来到这里，直至大三完结。」

「哇，原来你比我想像中更厉害！」我脱口而出，毕竟那个跨大学学位计划由两国顶尖大学合办，要经过严格的面试遴选，名额很少，可是被誉为「神科」的存在啊！为了这个计划，大学特意划出一个教学楼范围给它，里面个个都是大佬啊！没想到我身边就有一个大佬嘻嘻嘻，怪不得之后带他去参观校园的时候感觉他比我还熟悉bu

「过誉了，」O笑了笑，「可惜，那时候未能早点遇见你。」

「呃没事，现在遇见就好哈哈哈……」一瞬间感到尴尬的我连忙转回头继续複习，他便转回屏幕前继续干活。

过了至少四个小时后，我从高度专注的状态脱了身，大大地伸了一个懒腰，看到O还在很认真地工作，一身的疲倦迫使我趴在桌上看他，这样不至于无聊w 时间似乎放慢了脚步，浮尘被日光晒到透白，他脸上的小绒毛都是，光影把他剪裁成一幅神秘的画，一瞬间我又觉得自己跟他是咫尺天涯。说到底，这些暧昧的时光都是偷回来的，不知道完结之后要拿什么去偿还——看我把自己闲的！都在想什么狗屁！我自顾自挥手驱走那些负面情绪，然后手就撞到脱下眼镜，正在揉自己太阳穴的O。他停止了动作，问我怎么了。其实我见他根本不是在揉，而是拿大拇指头使劲钻进去的样子，嘿大哥你确定这样不会让你更加头疼吗？？？我便站起来走在他身后用正确的手法给他的太阳穴按摩，口头上应道，没事只是看不过你这样折腾你自己而已。我顺道给他遮一下眼睛，O自己常常揉眼睛又不放过电脑的样子我从我二弟身上看多了，小时候三弟总喜欢跟他抢电脑玩，我有时帮三弟抢电脑时会用手盖住二弟眼睛扯走他，然后二弟竟然抓住我的手不放，说我手够暖和，当暖包敷在眼上够舒服，我：？？？？？？？我把你当弟不想你被电脑坏了眼睛，结果你把我当暖包在享受被人捂住眼睛带走的感觉？？？？合着你是斯摩哥尔德症候群？？？ 后来我当是攻略教给一个喜欢我二弟的邻家女孩，换成妹妹冬天就来抓我的手不放hhhhhhhh 咳扯远了，总之我跟O说不要常常揉眼睛，问他这样舒服点了吗，他愣了愣后说谢谢，我都感觉到他脸红了哈哈哈哈哈哈意外纯情的属性真的好戳我XD 我趴在他肩上继续按摩，看到他Word档边一堆注解，看来是下属发给他检查的，果真不简单啊。

我趴在他身上像只树獭，恰到好处的温度释放出我更多的倦意，也许是因为我动作轻了，他又问我怎么了，我说有点累，他便把我拉下来叫我小睡一会，我就趴在桌上睡了十五分钟左右。醒来的时候恰好肚子饿了，我们就出去觅食，逛一圈校园，遇到熟人打一个招呼，边走边聊聊大学里的各种轶事，这次约会就基本上结束了。啊顺带一提，费曼学习法真的很好喔w 那个方法建议找一个不熟悉该课题的人「教授」一下，我找了O，他问的问题都有点棘手，无意间帮我消除了一些平时尚未意识到的misconcepts（事后在网上找资料或教授解决的），谢谢他ww 

那个，明天的「约会」是我拉着O去参加一次义工服务啦，这事说起来要怪我师姐（怨念脸

P.S. 最后他驾车离开，我看到那堆夹回来的玩偶们还在那里，希望他不用驾那辆车出去应酬吧不然什么形象都没有了23333333

252L

沙发get☆

253L

一波清淡的狗粮～

254L

O先生依然是那个苏苏的人设，总是下意识想撩Y先生hhhhhh

255L

然后Y先生终于学会反撩了，可喜可贺！我也好想有人给我敷眼按摩啊啊啊啊qwqqq

256L

O先生真是好不简单orz 按他这么好的条件，在大学时肯定已经有一堆迷妹，不缺人喜欢却仍要Y先生当ptbf……？emmmmm

257L

因为Y先生也很优秀啊！楼上不要乱猜，我玻璃心碎不起 :-(

258L

趴在O先生身上的Y先生，脑补一下觉得好可爱^q^ OY今天依然是狗粮担当，好甜www

259L

说真的，我觉得他们就差捅破那层窗户纸！看到这里我都忘了Y先生是ptbf了

260L

楼上图样图森破了，才四次约会，OY之间真的已经完全了解对方了吗？

261L

排楼上，要是O先生真的认定Y先生是他的唯一，大可以直接结束ptbf这个契约……好吧我闭嘴大家还是继续吃糖算了～(￣▽￣～)~

262L

（假装看不到楼上）Y先生这次又来唠叨他弟妹啦，对二弟做过的事自然而然做在O先生身上——守卫阿姨我来答你吧，男朋友铁定是家属关係(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

263L

（假装看不到楼上上）师姐？是第一次约会的那个师姐？传说中的助攻终于来了吗23333333

264L

（假装看不到楼上上上）Y先生勿留坑，求解答！师姐不是被你封了嘴，没跟外人说你俩的关係吗？但这样一来，你不就暴露了？为什么要拉O先生这一个非同学过来？

265L 楼主

Re 264L: 师姐在「约会」后当晚突然私发我一张照片，正是我和O在图书馆的时候，我在睡觉，身上多了一件O的外套，而他当时靠了过来，但照片上看不清他在做什么，我也没感觉到他做了什么emmmm 她以偷拍的照片要胁我把O拉过来一起去当义工（我答应了她参加在先，要找拍档，当时还未去找），美其名曰给我机会「澄清」一下关係，不然她就把照片发到大学的秘密论坛，那时我TM死定了。我看她就是想满足一下她的腐女心嘛(눈_눈) 她在秘密论坛上有一堆小伙伴，个个BL大手，惹不起惹不起，O还傻傻的答应我了，所以，就这样了orz

266L

这波助攻够霸道的哈哈哈哈哈

267L

Y先生放阔心，大家放阔心，想想O先生为什么会答应啊，还不是想跟你创造更多的共同回忆啊hhh 一起当义工，做好事，Y先生就可以看到O先生撩撩撩的另一面了，不好吗～(￣▽￣～)~

268L

“另一面”，感谢楼上说出我干这件事的重点了。

Y，原来你恋爱起来是这个样子啊！23333333 可爱的要命了，真的会要命的那种:)

269L

楼上，请问你是？？？


	7. 【前部】「约会」五

270L

Re 269L: 哈喽这里就是Y先生口中的学姐(ㆁωㆁ*) 他不知道我是这个论坛的常客，最喜欢在树洞区流连找梗23333333

Re 263L: 当不当助攻要看O先生的表现配不配得上我们的系花喔٩(๑òωó๑)۶

271L

原来学姐的目的是想测试测试O先生啊hhhhhh 辛苦你为Y先生把关啦XD

272L

Re 271L: 没事，你真好w 哪像Y那小兔崽子他怎么会懂得老娘的苦心啊还怨我拆了他们二人世界了嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤

273L 楼主

Re 272L: 谢谢你了妈= = （还有我什么时候当了什么系花，我怎么不知道= =

274L

Re 273L: 别把我叫老了←_← （从你一进来就是啊23333333

275L 楼主

Re 274L: 好好好，那个，姐，要O过来真的可以吗？他跟我们都不是一个系的同学，到时会尴尬吧？orz

276L

Re 275L: 为什么不行？？我是统筹，我说可以就可以。你的O先生不是已经答应了吗？另外一个问题嘛，有你陪着他啊怕什么( ･ิω･ิ) 再说，那时候没那么多时间给你们闲聊，别以为明天是出去玩啊你们！

277L 楼主

Re 276L: 好吧。还有学姐，你不要掉我马甲啊我好怕……

278L

Re 277L: 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不会的啦放心(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ 不过明天有人看得出你谈恋爱的话就是你的锅啦:D

279L 楼主

Re 278L: 都说不是真谈恋爱……

280L

你们，是不是聊完天啦？（怕自己插了楼

281L

学姐明天你要帮帮OY隔开那些八卦的人啊23333333

282L

再次怨恨自己当初高考考砸了上不到Y先生的大学qwqqqqqqqq 我想看现场直播啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

283L

Re 282L: 不要怨恨自己啊小可爱，过去的事就让它过去好了。大学多厉害有啥用呢我还不是咸鱼一条（烟，反正金子在哪里都会发光的w

难得找到这里，要不我来给大家来一场现场直播好了！反正你们的Y先生明天当义工的时候都不许用手机的啦，但我可以，因为我长期要开着手机ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

Y，明天让学姐我替你更新一回约会，行么？hhhhhhhhh

284L

Re 283L: 太好了谢谢人美心善的学姐！自怨自艾的毛病得快点改掉才行 [emoji_黑脸月亮][emoji_黑脸月亮]

285L 楼主

Re 283L: （黑人问号. gif）您喜欢就好= =b

286L

不务正业的统筹小姐姐，这样以权谋私真的好吗hhhhhhhh 明天请多多关照！

287L

日更？？！！！在这楼竟然会看到日更太好了，接下来请用狗粮撑死我谢谢 [emoji_男男互亲]

288L

楼上是在暗示什么吗hhhhhh

289L

耶耶耶耶早上啦！！学姐您上线没有活动开始了吗？！！

290L

摆好我的小板凳等直播w

291L

楼上弱爆了我正躺在沙发上美滋滋地吃着火鸡面等XDDD

292L

挤挤楼上的沙发

293L

ls+1

294L

ls+2

295L

啧啧啧可怜的单身狗们，学姐快过来喂他们狗粮，我要男朋友的爱心早餐好啦(´・ω・`)

296L

召唤FFF团烧死楼上，烧死算我的（结果被人家男朋友打死bu

297L

现充很了不起啊？！呜呜呜呜呜作业君你是我唯一的依靠了xx

298L

同是等更的粉，何必互相伤害呢 [受虐滑稽][受虐滑稽][受虐滑稽]

299L

嗨～承蒙各位朋友错爱，学姐我上线啦ww 现在我在集合地点，等OY过来就开始文字直播了！希望我的手速拼得上23333333

300L

第一次赶上直播嘻嘻嘻

301L

现在已经七点多了，集合时间是什么时候？他们要一起迟到？xxx

302L

Re 301L: 早上八点正。你们的Y先生最喜欢踩点到达，从未失手，放心23333333

303L

刚发完上一条，OY就到了，你们等我一会啊

304L

耶耶耶耶耶耶耶直播正式开始！！你们说OY会穿情侣装吗？

305L

Re 304L: 别傻，人家要低调呢(ಡωಡ)

306L

要不我们猜一猜最后会有多少人猜中OY的“情侣”关系？

307L

赶脚O先生要憋住自己习惯性撩Y先生的行为会憋得很辛苦，O粉意思意思心疼一下

308L

Re 304L: 不是情侣装。Y很随便套一件红黑格子衬衫配熊猫T恤牛仔裤，我敢说之前他一定这样穿过= = 他这方面是比较糙，而你们的O先生也穿得挺休闲的，不过他的军绿色大衣显得他帅上加帅，宽肩窄腰大长腿啧啧啧啧，一看就知道是gay！xx 两个男模身材的人走在一起，真是赏心悦目。他们跟我打招呼，然后我跟他们讲解一下活动流程的时候，多少妹子的目光被吸引在我这一边啊，害我瞬间也 （可把我自己给牛逼坏了，叉会儿腰. jpg）

309L

看来这次是颜控腐女的盛宴啊hhhhhhhhh

310L

腐女哪个不颜控啊？= =

311L

我以后宁愿“多吃少餐”算了，等待学姐更新的时光特别漫长，我都快躺在床上睡着了

312L

楼上，躺在床上玩手机对眼睛不好啊XD

313L

再等一会，我要在后面看着那些长者呢，万一走失我就惨了orz 到了目的地再码字

314L

好的，我们等你w

315L

原来是去探访长者啊？这也太闷了吧？我先走了

316L

探访长者是挺闷的，但如果你遇到思想开放有趣的老人家的话其实也是很开心的好吗？在此祝福O先生、Y先生不会遇见跟第二次约会一样的老伯 [双手合十]

317L

祝福*n [双手合十][双手合十]

318L

话说我们都不知道这次义工服务是做什么呢，学姐方便透露一下吗？

319L

我回来了！OY目前没有什么比较亲密的举动，大家再等等，我相信他们总有一个人憋不住的:D

Re 318L: 嗯，就是一个照顾有轻至中度智力障碍长者的院舍跟我们合作，请一些大学生陪他们出去到市内逛逛，吃个午饭，然后回去院舍的礼堂里玩玩游戏聊聊天，来一个表演环节。的确是很无聊，对不起（ ´_ゝ`）

不是探访，他们会自己过来跟我们义工集合。我特意分配一个轻度的给OY啦，免得他们太耗神于照顾他。你们也不要给老人家贴太多标签，有些还是很开明的，至少我觉得跟我们一起出去玩的老人家的思想比较天真无邪，对着身边人不会怀有什么恶意和猜忌太多，除了两三个有一丁点精神问题的，可能不太懂说话之外。

320L

挺好啊，老少一起逛逛街什么的，毕竟长者闷在院舍里也是蛮寂寞的

321L

老人家智力障碍是不是跟认知障碍症差不多？[emoji_思考]

322L

Re 322L: 百度帮到你:)

323L

你们会带他们逛商场、博物馆、公园还是其他地方？好像逛哪里都有种违和感Σ(´∀｀；)

324L

Re 323L: 什么违和感？合着你跟自己爷爷奶奶逛街都觉得尴尬？←_←

325L

彻底感觉到我的存在感到底有多低，都没人理我的问题，蓝瘦香菇

326L

摸摸楼上，我来跟你猜w 我觉得总有三四个吧，这些活动应该是女生比较积极参与，而看帅哥是女生的天性hhhhhhh

327L

Re 326L: 谢谢你qwq

328L

啊对了学姐，话说Y先生在大学里有没有什么粉丝或者追求者？她们有没有跟随Y先生的脚步参加这次服务啊？

329L

啧，这对狗男男，一见到我就装作乖巧，明明刚才站在一起看卧室佈置头靠得多近，笑得多甜哪。以为我看不到 [白眼][白眼][白眼][白眼]

330L

卧室佈置？！！难道是，同居关系？！！

331L

那么快就规划婚后同居大事了啊？(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

332L

你们竟然去逛家居家具店？？？？[emoji_歪头笑哭][emoji_歪头笑哭][emoji_歪头笑哭]

333L

Re 332L: 那是那边院舍建议的，不关我的事orz 我们会去逛两个大型商场，博物馆公园什么的他们早去过了XD 第一个商场是主打家居设计的嘛，我们逛的那个店足足占了一整层，有专门的佈置展示区，所以就选了那里。

我抱着“装装装我看你俩装得了多久”的心态走过去问他们怎么了，Y一本正经地说在给老伯伯提建议呢，鬼信咧。后来他们提着提着就不自觉聊起自己心目中的理想卧室，乃至理想家居。他们描述的重合点挺多的啊，比如要露台搞个小花园啊有专门的工作室嵌一墙书柜啊最最最重要的是客厅有落地大玻璃方便他们对着无敌大海景/山景泡茶喝，还要搞个玻璃柜放收藏的茶具茶叶什么的，两个茶痴= = 还有，他们都是猫奴，Y喜欢棕白色的英短而O喜欢纤瘦优雅的黑猫，没指定什么品种，两人对于怎样给猫一个最舒适的居住环境又是一番大谈特谈，真的是十分投契了。当然，他们也不忘顾及老伯伯，老伯伯也大概谈谈自己喜欢家里怎样佈置，特别提到要放按摩椅，最后补了一句，“其实那是我妈妈的喜好，我想给她这样的屋子……那她就不用那么辛苦了……” 他渐低的声音夹带起哽咽，这时O先一步走过去递上纸巾，弯腰摸住他的手，小声在他面前说了几句，应该是表达自己的理解，我看到老伯伯望着他的眼神是被宽慰的同时又下意识地心疼。然后Y也过去安慰，两人搀扶着流泪的老人继续走。我也不好意思调侃了，便回来更新一把。

我想告诉你们，老人家也是人，他们也年轻过，七情六慾自然都尝过。思想守旧也不是罪无可恕，对，也许他们的“见识”比你少，但对于所爱的人的重视肯定不比你们少。不要以为弱于势便是强于理。

现在我们去到一个儿童区，有一堆动物玩偶卖，OY，尤其是O应该看腻了吧hhh 但无碍他们戴着不知哪来的兔子狐狸玩偶手套演小剧场。我竟然从外表高冷的O先生里听到什么魔法咒语，念念有词的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈果然是来自出产哈利波特的国家，他们身边一群女孩子立马化身各种小仙女玩在一块了，接着还来了一场四院认亲大会，666

关键时刻还是靠尽责的统筹我叫他们才收敛玩心，真是的。

老实讲，我觉得OY真的没什么可能

——不在一起23333333

334L

吓死我了学姐，真皮hhhhhh

335L

O先生好暖，果然OY的心地都好好

336L

O先生Y先生，我也是猫奴啊啊啊求勾搭〒^〒 虽然我养的是布偶（。

337L 楼主

我听到O说，「来不及好好爱想爱的人，我知道那种感觉，的确很痛苦。」

338L

Y先生你怎么上线了？？？

339L

吧唧吧唧吃口糖，怎么嘴巴出血了qwqqqqqq

340L

O先生管好你的嘴巴啊 [emoji_猴子捂脸]

341L

Re 338L: Y说他要给老人家找教程才开手机，因为老人家忽然想买一包吸管做手工orz

342L

妈惹这下又回到第一次约会时的尴尬了，我说你们好好发糖不行非要提醒我们标题的四个英文字母(´；ω；｀)

343L

ptbf是一切的起源，一切也会在ptbf终结（烟。（突然中二x

344L

OY的二次童真23333333 今日的第一份狗粮✓

（假装没看到337L，假装大法好qwq）

345L

上午逛得差不多了，只是那群老人家忽然对香薰蜡烛感兴趣，一群义工就陪他们每个挑一两个回去。我实在受不了香薰蜡烛的廉价香气，就站在圈外等，我看到O也悄悄皱起眉（虽然那粗眉毛真不是一般的明显，一开始还有一个老婆婆说，“挺帅的一小伙子，怎么在额头上贴海苔，外国流行这个啊真奇怪”，承包了我一天的笑点哈哈哈哈哈哈哈），但他还是陪在Y身边。那包吸管最后没有买到，在随行院舍人员的劝解下。

337L的事我私下问了Y，他只用一贯的温和笑容托我跟你们说，“我没事，不用担心。请不要责怪O，那只是我偷听到的。” 一副“我都知道”的样子……

悄悄告诉你们OY的身高差，其实不多，就是Y稍微歪个头就可以舒服地靠在O肩膀的那种，具体数字还是不说为妙23333333 你们的O先生，身高在外国人里偏矮点，但胜在背影杀，侧脸杀，还有最重要的眼神杀，总之颜值绝对服气，Y真是捡了大便宜 and vice versa

接下来我们会去吃午饭，本人吃饭不玩手机，所以回去院舍后有空才更吧XD

346L

那个，可以求个爆照吗qwqqqqqq 背影也好啊本O粉看着一路下来的对O先生颜值的赞美真是心痒难耐

347L

Re 346L: 难道本Y粉不心痒难耐吗？？但麻烦你爬个楼看看一开始Y先生说什么，别KY

348L

身高差好评，想想都觉得好甜wwww

349L

心疼Y先生，不需要故作没事的qwq

350L

安慰我们还不忘为O先生辩护，Y先生真是天使本人了qwq

351L

ptbf这个身份真是很尴尬啊，人为裹糖的计时炸弹，每一次约会其实都是倒计时……十次约会走到一半，糖衣都快舔穿了吧，大家要做好心理准备啊(눈_눈)

352L

我不听我不听，O先生不会对Y先生那么残忍的qwq 你们看，虽然不知道O先生的真实想法，但是大多都是O先生先撒糖的，我不信这是单箭头，坚决不信！

353L

楼上，剧本了解一下？

354L

你都说了“虽然”啦……

355L

Re 353L: 剧本不是在第二次约会之后没有了吗？

356L

Re 355L: 天知道。Y先生不说不代表取消了固定剧本啊(눈_눈)

357L

意识到“剧本”这个问题后，顿时觉得这一切都是自作多情，喂糖变了喂shi

358L

不要啊啊啊啊qwqqqqqq 我想看OY发糖一辈子，本来不怎么萌RPS，不信O先生是真心，但慢慢的我相信起来了。我觉得ptbf这身份只是称呼而已，至于为什么O先生宁愿维持现在的状况，可能是他害怕吧，跟Y先生害怕同一件事，觉得以现在自己在Y先生心中的份量不足以把这段关系成功转正。

359L

分析帝出现了？？

360L

Re 359L: 不不不我只是一个追帖的小透明，上述皆为冒昧揣测，不可信啊(￣ε(#￣) Σ

361L

按359L的说法，OY是互相暗恋，陷入患得患失的境地的双箭头啰？妈惹我最害怕这种发展了，明明爱的人就在面前，你却不知道他爱你，相爱着错过对方的结局虐炸了！

362L

ls+身份证号码

363L

大家好我胡汉三终于回来了23333333 我们来到这次活动的最后一站：院舍大楼里的礼堂，现在在做一些准备工作。之前我们很简单的在一所连锁食肆解决午饭，幸好提前了时间到达，我们可以坐在一块。Y在我开口提醒哪些长者有食物敏感前就已经问了我，O则替Y和老伯伯点餐和取餐，特意多拿了温白开，两位先生都一如既往地细心呢w 他们坐在一起，从我的角度看，只见他们在跟老伯伯聊天，一个用右手拿筷子夹小菜的时候另一个用左手举起杯子喝咖啡，其余的手都自然垂下，我猜他们肯定有在桌下偷偷牵手(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

当我走一圈看看大家情况时，有三四个妹子私底下问过关于O的问题，有一个问过OY的关系。Y，事先声明，我没爆出去喔，我答的只是“你猜”，看我多有义气！x

预告：待会玩的游戏会有肢体接触，看看OY的表现啦hhhhhh

364L

表白（？）、求吻（？）、牵手（？），拍拖三部曲（？）都齐了，OY可以进行下一步了！

365L

Re 364L: 下一步是什么？(≧▽≦)

366L

Re 365L: 当然是结婚或者【哗——】啦！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

367L

（我可以单身，我的CP一定要结婚. jpg）

368L

（我可以单身，我的CP一定要结婚. jpg）

368L

（我可以单身，我的CP一定要结婚. jpg）

369L

（我可以单身，我的CP一定要结婚. jpg）

370L

好多单身狗x 怎么突然刷起来了hhh（专业打断队形

371L

欸只有一个人问OY啊？学姐你的师妹那么好都不八卦啊hhhhhh

372L

咳我又忍不住摸手机出来玩，爬了会楼hhh

Re 328L: 对不起之前没看到你的问题m(_ _;)m 你们的Y先生颜好身材好性格好，是点满烹饪技能的大学霸，不缺奖学金不缺女粉丝，当然也不缺追求者，女的都被他婉拒一遍后其实大家都猜Y是弯的，有些男的也向我们学会打听过Y，毕竟他本人还是很谦逊的，他的社交圈子不是难进，就是不大。他不喜欢被人吹捧，行事比较低调，但是他要是去了什么活动的话总会有人知道并传开去的XD 不过这义工服务太无聊，所以跟来的人很少，十几个人里就两三个妹子。这是一件好事:)

Re 371L: 她们是找一个人问了，然后告诉其他人答案啊hhhh 猜中的人至少四五个人吧，我看到同类的小眼神hhhhhh

“剧本”问题我不清楚，但这次肯定不是，因为统筹是我，我不会拿这些正经事玩。相信OY本身的感情也不需要这次活动来培养:D

顺便抱走上面的表情包2333333

373L

忽然害怕那些妹子会不会偷拍OY，然后放上什么校园论坛上，到时Y先生就麻烦了orz

374L

Re 373L: 不是说义工不许用手机吗？？

375L

Re 374L: 切看不到就行，偷拍是防不胜防的啊……

376L

学姐是不是已经归信我们OY教（？）了？！欢迎加入我们！！请多多助攻，组织会记住你的贡献的ww

377L

Y粉兼OY粉表示羡慕，可以跟男神同场吃狗粮，多无聊的活动我也照去不误^q^

378L

果然Y先生本身也是很优秀的，才会吸引到O先生吧ww

379L

嘤嘤嘤怎么不更新了学姐？

380L

是不是要等到活动结束后才有更新啊:(

381L

你们体谅一下学姐吧，她还要履行统筹的责任，每次都是挤时间更新的，更何况人家本来没义务做这码事

382L

谢谢楼上小天使的谅解qwq

归信OY教的事再观察一会才说hhhhh 游戏环节已经开始，现在玩的第一个游戏是音乐传球，BGM是老人家通常喜欢的怀旧金曲，音乐停下时球传到谁谁就要起来自我介绍，先做个热身什么的。接下来是踩气球游戏，我和其他的一些工作人员刚刚在拼命给气球打气hhhh

Re 374L: 没错，但一些工作人员比如我是不受限制的嘛。

Re 375L: 嗯，就算我已经提醒那些妹子不要偷拍，都要看她们自不自觉啊（ ´_ゝ`）

383L

唉，所以OY快点转正啊！光明正大地在一起，ptbf解释起来太麻烦= =

384L

踩气球容易有肢体碰撞，OY和大家要小心安全啊

385L

伪·预告2：答应表演的人突然发微信说她生病来不了了，现在我要找人顶替，大家说找O先生唱歌好不好？[坏笑][坏笑][坏笑]

386L

好好好！[坏笑][坏笑][坏笑]

387L

学姐可以录音给我们听听吗？想听听O先生的声音qwqqqqqq

388L

为什么不找Y先生唱歌？

389L

Re 388L: 新粉？反正你可以退群了hhh

390L

Re 388L: Y先生说过他不擅长唱歌，第一次约会后有说

391L

Re 390L: 对喔我忘记了，谢谢[emoji_猴子捂脸]

392L

唱什么歌？O先生会唱中文歌吗23333333

393L

真·预告2：O先生答应了，就是一首普通的福音歌，中文的，他说练练应该可以。本来他的中文就挺流利。

录音？我打算直接录片23333333 但问了Y上不上传，他觉得不行，毕竟没得到O的同意。我会发给Y，你们自己再说服他吧x

394L

期待ing (ﾉ´∀｀*)

395L

Y先生嘅保密工夫真係冇得弹hhhhh 惊咩啫我哋又唔会同你争O先生嘅hhhhhh

396L

因為我哋會同O先生爭你www（樓上粵語同胞 give me five [emoji_手掌]

397L

Re 396L: [emoji_手掌] 讲呢啲，我喺O粉嚟㗎，O先生嘅终身幸福重要啲所以唔准虾O先生！同胞都喺咁话（说得O先生会接受我似的bu

398L

等待真是令人痛苦……

399L

昨晚想着要养肥了才看，结果还是忍不住冒泡(:3」∠)

400L

400L留念，不知道这帖能不能去到999L，希望到时可以刷祝99 ww

401L

更新越来越短小，还隔得久155555551

402L

(╯°口°)╯(┴—┴更新呢？！！现在应该已经玩完踩气球了吧？一个小时都快过去了orz

403L

你们有没有那么无聊啊= = 只是守着手机/电脑等更新？有这空闲为什么不产些同人粮给老娘吃吃（笑

404L

楼上，为什么不从自己产起呢（笑

405L

抱歉，出了突发情况，我愣了好一会儿才记得要更新。

你们要的第二份狗粮来了:D

有没有人不知道踩气球怎么玩？就是长者和义工双脚都各绑上一个气球，然后在特定范围里自由活动，踩别人的气球，两个气球都被踩爆的人自动出局，最后留下来的人是赢家。不要以为长者肯定先输，他们动了真格的话也是很可怕的hhhhhh 我站在外面看着他们玩，两旁的工作人员看热闹不嫌事大地往场内抛气球作为干扰物，我看到OY渐渐被人群冲散，起码隔了三四个人。耳边不断响起啪啪声，一开始几个人迅速出局后大家都谨慎起来，动作幅度不大，出局频率越来越低，我便以为一切相安无事。

没想到，Y竟然崴了脚。有两个男生出于争胜心互相怼对方，旁边的Y就被两人推撞至脚踝扭伤，身子还失去平衡往后倒。在这个危急关头，O就以瞬移的速度冲过去揽住Y的后腰，我的天，明明他们隔得那么远（虽然他们已经很努力向对方靠近），O是在Y身上装了感应器么一有危机就会哔哔哔三秒赶到现场救援的那种，还是说他的基因里已经写入了护Y安危的程式码——咳，这不是骚话，当我赶到他们旁边看情况的时候，我看到O一直摸上摸下检查Y的身体问他有没有事，Y跟他说了好几次没事只是崴了脚才（勉强）松了一口气。普通朋友问起伤势都是一句起两句止，这样（异常）着急的话至少是关系很好很好的朋友才会吧～(￣▽￣～)~ 

估计是因为O的粗眉毛皱得死紧跟蜷成一团的毛毛虫没啥区别，Y还扑哧一声笑了出来，害得O扁着嘴一脸“亏你还笑得出来”，眼里却满是宠溺。

我看呆了，事实上所有人的目光都在O扶起Y的时候被吸引住了。是谁之前跟我说会注意言行不想被其他人发现，结果空气里还是充斥着恋爱的酸臭味（默默戴上墨镜

这时候突然响起啪啪两声，OY脚边各自剩下一个气球，都被老人家偷袭成功踩爆了，吓了他们一跳，不自觉往对方靠近。自动出局，这要怪他们只顾着对方[受虐滑稽][受虐滑稽] 最後他们相视而笑，Y搭着O的肩膀缓缓走出游戏范围外休息。我给他们额外搬了椅子，差点把Y撞倒的那两个男生过来道歉，自发去医疗室拿冰袋给Y敷敷。你们的Y先生脚踝都肿成猪蹄了，真可怜，看得O先生多心疼哪。

先发到这里，看你们被喂饱没有23333333

406L

OY的狗粮是吃得多撑都嫌少的存在ww

407L

没有！学姐，不，OY再来一发！(≧▽≦)

408L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈要怎样粗的眉毛才可以皱成毛毛虫（错重点x

409L

说好的英雄救眉呢？怎么变成眉救英雄了buni

410L

楼上你还记得这个梗啊hhhhhh

411L

好甜！果然一碰上Y先生的事，O先生就会失去冷静，放闪而不自知的情侣设定最喜欢了ww

412L

那个扶腰，是不是像偶像剧里深情对望，镜头起码转三圈那样XD 这个画面感23333333

413L

我觉得哈，还是之前头靠头卿卿我我比较甜，这个嘛，太偶像剧了

414L

Re 413L: 人家发糖还要顾及你的口味啊，敢问您是他们的谁啊(눈_눈)

415L

心疼Y先生，出门忘了看黄历了吧hhh O先生快来呵护呵护你的小男朋友

416L

Y先生这样子该怎样回家啊，总不能跟大伙挤公交地铁吧？O先生有驾车吗？

417L

男神为自己操心，稍微代入一下都觉得好幸福！OY请继续不遗余力的放闪光弹(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

418L

嗯，感谢大家对OY的热烈支持，我继续更新啦。

看到O扶着Y坐下来后，我慰问几句便回去继续我的工作，因为我不想做电灯胆(ㆀ˘･з･˘) 然而某一刻我回头一看，发现Y受伤的右脚脱了鞋袜大大咧咧地放在O的大腿上，而O，他竟然，竟然在给Y按揉伤处！对，就是偶像剧里那个男主给女主按摩的桥段。当然，右脚的主人并不是一副理所当然等待侍奉的大爷模样，Y有点不好意思，O则是温柔但不容置疑的，我想他已经不管Y好几次的婉拒了。不过，他们保持着聊天，直至我走过去，他们就闭上嘴巴了，只对着我尬笑，弧度一模一样的假。笑什么笑，全世界都知道你俩有一腿了，我知道我知道，是搁在中间的那一腿是吧，呵呵（戴着墨镜愤而踹翻了这碗狗粮

真是的，我就不能听听吗，真小气，好歹机智的我帮你们截住那两个男生，替他们拿冰袋给你们敷呢→_→

Y，但是呢，你的脸红被我捕捉到了XDD 你今晚上线就告诉大家原因呗，是不是O先生按得太舒♂服了(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

接楼上某楼的话，这发展的确太偶像剧了点，不过这又有什么关系呢？冲他俩的颜值和甜度，我追定了！

419L

我并不能全程看着OY，我只能写我看到的东西，所以声明一下，上面所有的调侃都是调侃而已，懂我意思吧，心路历程由Y负责解释:D

420L

偶不偶像剧什么的，只要是真心就好～(￣▽￣～)~

421L

依然很甜！从旁观者的视角看狗粮别有一番风味w

422L

学姐：这对狗男男，就喜欢讲悄悄话，分明在排挤我，宝宝委屈但宝宝不说. jpg

423L

不知道Y先生之后愿不愿意跟我们分享一下他们的对话内容hhhhhh

424L

就是因为这一次更新的内容像偶像剧，画面感会更加强烈。在我脑海里，OY现在就是一对小情侣躲在远离人群的角落里度过只属于两个人的时光，他们面对面，一颦一笑只因对方牵起，在那里他们会分享只希望对方听到的心声。这时候，要是这真是一部偶像剧，而我是导演的话，我会把镜头拉远至只看得出他们靠在一起的身影，使他们显得特别渺小，就像茫茫宇宙里彼此吸引的星星。他们的光芒不需要耀眼到人人知晓，人人赞叹，只要温暖到彼此便好。不知道大家是不是这样想，至少我觉得，相比拥有绝对力量的巨人，我会更愿意看到无数小小的力量汇聚成一股改变的动力，或者这样说，比起蓝天更喜欢彩虹，比起月光更喜欢繁星，比起“我”更喜欢“我们”。

啊对不起扯远了（完全是自说自话不知所云好吗→_→），总之我相信OY是真爱，现在不是也是奔向假戏真做的路上一去不复返了！！

425L

Re 424L: 害我以为是更新orz，不过我支持你的看法哦w 个人认为，看两个本是陌生人的人的关系亲密度，其中一个重要的评估准则是他们有没有共同祕密，即是只有对方知道/理解的小心思。

426L

Re 425L: 对对对，所以我超喜欢那些咬耳朵的恋爱细节(ﾉ´∀｀*)

427L

恭喜学姐正式归信OY教ww

428L

Re 424L: 你是文手吗？不如再跟我们多多分享你对OY的解读？（疯狂暗示x

429L

Re 428L: 不，其实我是画手23333（我看你就是在刁难我胖虎. jpg

430L

不用想得太复杂，想想有哪个“顾客”会陪他的“ptbf"去这些毫无情调的义工服务？答案一目了然w

431L

O先生的精英人设：嘤嘤嘤他不要我了qwqqqqqqq

432L

O先生真的很宠Y先生了，上天请赐我这样一个男朋友qwqqq

433L

差点忘记上来补个结尾，你们的O先生趁魔术表演的空档恶补了那首中文歌（两个人腻歪好一阵子他才回来），出来的效果挺好的，说他是偶像也没啥违和感，要不是一群老人家急着回去休息，台下的妹子肯定喊encore（笑

O没驾车，他们怕太张扬，约好搭地铁过来，最后没办法O就打了车送Y回去，顺便替我也打了车，说谢谢我今次帮忙（真是各种意义上的帮忙啊心累，一群人意味不明地盯着OY还要我出来打圆场什么的），算他有良心buni

以上就是OY第五次约会（没记错吧？）的第三视角ver. 更新的全部了。当一次伪楼主好辛苦，眼睛盯屏幕都盯酸了，以后我回归现充，潜水算了，88

434L

谢谢学姐的文字直播，辛苦您了，今晚请好好休息ww

435L

88学姐，组织会记住你的贡献的！

436L

追了一整天的帖子，还是第一次呢，谢谢学姐<3

437L

多得学姐不断的更新，这帖重新回到热帖区啦ww OY股节节上升，大家一起入股吧XD

438L

新粉在此！原来ptbf可以这么甜，长见识了w

439L 楼主

谢谢学姐帮我更新，不过从别人的角度看回去果然挺尴尬啊——我和O有那么肆无忌惮吗orz

心路历程什么的，我想我已经确认了一件事了，算是拨开了一层迷雾，然后又发现自己在另一个迷宫里。

嗯，大概，我想，我是真的喜欢O了吧。想跟他在第十次约会继续在一起的那种。

440L

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷Y先生都认栽了，那O先生正式承认关系的日子还会远吗(≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)

441L

肆无忌惮又怎样，随自己心意来就好w

442L

重大进展！！确定至少有一个箭头了！

443L

一个箭头不是更加……吗？

444L

Re 443L: 至少！我这只是保险说法，我相信OY是相爱的！

445L

Re 439L: Y先生，你只打算说这段话吗？！我们还不知道你跟O先生说了什么话呢qwq

446L

Re 439L: 还有你们是不是睡在一张床（划掉）一间房里了x

447L

Re 439L: 还有O先生的按摩技术好不好2333

448L

Re 439L: 还有最重要的是，你对O先生的感情只停留在“喜欢”的层面上吗？继续在一起，是想继续多久啊？不如一辈子吧:D

449L

嘿楼上给人家小两口子一些隐私空间好吗hhhhhh

450L 楼主

呃我不知道怎样开始讲……就按你们问的次序答一答。

Re 445L: emmm你指的是哪次？

Re 446L: 不是，怎么可能 [emoji_笑哭]

Re 447L: 挺好的，虽然有点痛hhh 推荐你们去找他，说我的名字会有优惠bu

Re 448L: 也许吧，多久就随缘。他送我到我家楼下，那一刻他叫我好好休息，我却想请他到我家坐坐（明明家里有父母，我还没有跟他们说他的事）。打开微信不知道自己想干嘛，然后他忽然发我一张合照，在逛家居家具店时经过儿童区拍的自拍，戴着玩偶手套瞬间觉得自己年轻十岁x 他的狐狸和我的兔子凑在一起，他竟然在狐狸旁边加了一个对话泡泡，叽里咕噜打了一串短语。我看不懂，秒回他三个问号，他同一秒给出了答案，说是让痛痛飞走的魔法，妈啊他是把我当小孩子哄吗hhhhhhhhh 不过心里那时候有什么暖暖的满溢出来，告诉我我等的就是这个。可能是当惯了大哥哥，这样被人哄着宠着的感觉挺奇妙的，容易上瘾。

应该还只在「喜欢」的层面上，我似乎比我想像中更加贪心:)

451L

Y先生你都不知道我这一天都多想念你，不知道你当时的心情害得我好着急，不管了先吧唧一口♡

452L

O先生：我都还没有亲到你敢亲？！原地处死bu

453L

Re 454L: 啊我死了，死在O先生手上好幸福啊1555551 ←452L

454L

Re 453L: 你这花心鬼到底是喜欢Y先生还是O先生啊？ [emoji_黑脸月亮][emoji_笑哭]

455L

Re 454L: 小孩子才做选择，我两个都要！（我抢到Y先生还不是献宝给O先生XDD

456L

Re 450L: 就是Y先生你扭伤脚踝后O先生替你按摩的那次啊，不要咕咕掉啊Σ(´∀｀；)

457L

让痛痛飞走的魔法hhhhhh O先生也传染到Y先生的可爱了吗好甜(≧▽≦)

458L

最后一句“我似乎比我想像中更加贪心:) ”，emmm？

459L 楼主

Re 456L: 傻瓜，自己挖的坑不填才叫咕掉，别人替我挖的坑我干嘛要填～(￣▽￣～)~

不过也不是不能说啦。

O会按摩，而且帮我按摩是我怎么样都想像不到的美好画面[emoji_猴子捂脸] 当时他似乎轻叹一口气，蹲下作势要脱我鞋袜，我从他脸色中读出「真是的」的意味，一下子羞耻心爆棚，连忙要他住手，可我婉拒几次都不成，他以一句「要抓紧时间做一些应紧措施」置之不理。然后他就把我的右脚搁好在他大腿上坐下，开始按摩，你感觉到那久违的尴尬吗？第一下子我TM快要疼得快叫出来了，幸好忍得住，不然更尴尬orz O也察觉到我的异样，很快放轻了力度，他手法纯熟到我不禁好奇原因。

他答道，我以前其实是个不良。我那一刻真的「O晒嘴」，完全看不出来好吗？？？

他笑了笑说，揍人的难免要挨揍，不敢让家人知道就唯有尽力护住脸和自己处理衣服下的伤口，扭伤的按摩手法是从他那里的唐人街学来的，有一个开跌打的叔叔人好，免费替他治疗还送小食，因为那人跟O有相似的少年经历，『不用我劝，你长大后自然就会觉得自己那时候傻透了。』O忆述起这段后还煞有介事地点头，「当你知道你这满足无聊争胜心的行为只会使爱你的和你爱的人失望伤心……以前觉得老大拍案而起，一下子把比他高年级的人打倒在地是多么威风，想模仿他，到有一次伤势严重得无法隐瞒住了院，父母一个眼神，你就知道什么是『不怒而威』。当时整副骨头好像被拆散重组一样疼死了，连带我都变成另一个人了。（笑）」我也跟着笑了笑，谁没有过叛逆的时候呢。我不会告诉你我都收拾过几个调戏我妹的小混混，更小的时候试过打人，仅仅因为我见他一脸拽样忍不住想打:)

最后他说爱人是成长的契机，「就怕要爱我的或我爱的人受伤来当我成长的代价……」英国人都是悲观主义者么[emoji_笑哭] 我只好说，「未必啦。吃一堑，长一智，那你以后做事顾及好他们的感受就行了。或许这样讲，没有牺牲的教训是毫无意义的，但只要你汲取教训、知错能改，那么牺牲就不是毫无意义了。爱你的人最后都会宽容，原谅你一时的过错。」别问我为什么说教意味那么浓，我也不知道orz

没想到O听完后抬头傻兮兮的追问我一句，「真的？」那是小时候我弟弟质疑我妈会不会把利是钱私吞掉的表情x 我点了点头，他又笑了，然後就沒有然後了。

还有什么想问？再答一题我就下线了。

460L

我我我！那个，你们的约会还有“剧本”吗？我挺在意的……qwq

461L

哎呀慢了一步！楼上干嘛不问些劲爆的问题(ㆀ˘･з･˘)

462L

我觉得460L的问题很重要，Y先生请答一答

463L 楼主

Re 460L: 这次没有，去的是别人的活动搞不了。好像去主题乐园那回后就没了，因为下一回我要複习，搞什么剧本XD 你不说我都差点忘了这码事（OMG还有那个打卡表），转头我问一下O

464L

什么？！我还以为已经取消掉了_(:3」∠)_

465L

这是指，下一次约会会恢復剧本么0.0

466L

假糖总比真刀好 [跪下]

467L

O先生，说实话，您写的剧本不咋地（友军别打），还不如你即兴发挥，要不您放下您的笔歇歇吧hhhhhh

468L

有没有剧本也没什么关系吧

469L

Re L: 什么没关系？！你想想当你以为别人喜欢你但其实这TM都是演戏，你心里好受？

470L

Re 469L: 但ptbf的性质就是这个啊，真是这样的话是心态没摆正吧= =

471L

Re 470L: ……（手动屏蔽粗口）您爱这样想就这样想，不过麻烦自按右上角离开。

472L

Re 467L: 对啊O先生，还可以节省时间干正♂事

473L

Oh shxt 那Y先生还是继续收着O先生的钱约会的吗？？？

474L

Re 473L: ，按道理是，所以？

475L

Re 474L: 呃没事，只是有点别扭而已…… 你们还是别继续说这些了orz

476L

楼上往好的方向想，OY最后成了的话，现在付的钱不过是内部消化而已～(￣▽￣～)~

477L

明白473L的感觉，什么事扯上金钱就意义坏了一半。多么真诚的服务都只是服务而已:)

到什么时候OY摆脱这该死的服务者与被服务者的关系再叫我回来，谢谢

478L

别、别说了，留给我一些美好的幻想qwq 你们个个是小孩子么，就爱戳破泡泡

479L

全都是泡沫～ 只一剎的花火～

你所有承诺～ 全部都太脆弱～

480L

而你的轮廓～ 怪我没有看破～

才如此难过～～

（确定用在这个处境？？？

481L

够了你们搞得我脑子变成点唱机了23333333

忽然又想起同一歌手的〈來自天堂的魔鬼〉，Y先生会不会堕入O先生的“陷阱”呢？我是指，O先生找ptbf的目的会不会是想找Y先生呢？_(:3」∠)_

482L

You took my heart away ~ away ~ away ~

483L

楼上那是歌词？那就不适用啊(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!?

用simple past tense的话，即是暗示现在不再“被拿走心”了，是玻璃渣啊x 要表示effect up to now，要用present perfect tense 更甜的可以直接用simple present tense（？）hhhhhh

英语系的表示要注意时态啊，出来的意思可以很不一样的

484L

Re 483L: 学渣分不清楚hhh 谢谢大佬

485L 楼主

O说，以后都没有剧本了，他自己也嫌麻烦hhh

我说，你没有要求吗？

他说，这样就好，我已经很满足了。

至於那个打卡表，他就问是不是只有十次「约会」，我说一个套餐就十次。他「输入中」了好一段时间，最后说，我预定下一个行吗？

……我能说不行吗？（疲惫的微笑）

如果这是O的陷阱，不该跳都已经跳了，我有什么办法。（不是骗财就行x

486L

要是O先生是骗色的呢(ಡωಡ)

487L 楼主

Re 486L: 他去外面牛郎店一抓一大把，要我这普通货色干什么(눈_눈)

488L

Y先生是想说自己以内涵取胜吗wwwwww

489L 楼主

Re 488L: 现在都不知道结果，我沒有这个意思:D

490L

O先生：要什么要求？我的择偶要求就是你。你是怎么样，我爱的人就是怎么样。

491L

如果说第二次约会的“表白”是演戏，第三次约会的“求吻”是玩笑，第四次约会的“亲吻”是误会的话，那这一次，Y先生感受到O先生的心意了吗？

反正我深信OY是双箭头，Y先生不妨在下一次约会试探下O先生，或者在微信上，心里也会踏实点～(￣▽￣～)~

492L

前提是两方有一位有强烈意欲想捅破这张窗户纸= =

493L

看着491L的引号，莫名的心酸——什么时候来官宣啊我想看到OY真的表白真的亲吻啊ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*


	8. 【前部】「约会」六

493L

话说，OY约会了多久了？

494L

Re 493L: （数手指ing）大约五个星期吧，原来才一个月多点（明明读着Y先生的更新感觉至少有三个月xx

495L

Re 494L: 因为OY表现挺亲密的，有种一见如故的感觉✓

496L

ptbf要的就是短期效果好吗[emoji_白眼]

497L

Y先生也只是开了一个星期多的帖子而已，都已经快五百楼了，本届吃瓜群众真是格外热心（滑稽

498L

看看标题是什么，到OY关系成功转正了，这帖就可以结束了，没瓜给你们吃了XD

499L

Re 498L: 到时我们就吃喜糖啊bu

500L

如果是因为Y先生不再是ptbf而是光明正大的boy friend结束这帖，这不是值得欣喜的结局吗？

501L

这个帖子令我念念不忘，为两个陌生基佬瞎jb操心，耽误学习，所以Y先生赶快让这帖圆圆满满地结束掉！！

（滑稽保命）

502L

那结局不是Y先生一个人能达成的，到现在为止我们都只是看到Y先生视角，路人视角也只有一次，O先生的心路历程无从得知，不好判断啊。

503L

唉，假戏真做就是这么麻烦……

504L

顶顶

~~505L~~

~~啊已经五百楼了，我的同人文帖写了一年多都没那么多（默默拭泪）~~

~~立个flag，如果最后突破千楼且OY HE，我会立马献上万字祝♂福（懂者自懂www），并拉我的亲友太太画贺图❤(ӦｖӦ｡)~~

~~506L~~

~~Re 505L: 支持你！！^q^~~

~~507L~~

~~按这个灌水速度，突破千楼应该是没问题的，至于HE……（远目~~

~~508L~~

~~Re 505L: 这热度有什么好蹭orz 贺图没大问题，Y先生还在这呢你以为人家是纸片人任你搞事啊？这种自以为是的行为真是 [作呕]~~

~~509L~~

~~Re 508L: 敢问你这种乱扣屎盘的行为何尝不是自以为是？你知道我想写什么吗 ←_ ←~~

~~510L~~

~~Re 509L: 明眼人都看得出来。~~

~~511L~~

~~Re 510L: 呵呵。我现在该谢谢你，又多灌几层水楼，离千楼更近了。你真不想我写就赶快闭嘴，老娘脾气不太好，不想在这撕，坏了大家心情~~

~~512L~~

~~Re 511L: 不跟腐癌一般见识，呵呵。回敬给你:)~~

513L

…………虽然我都觉得505L之言不是很恰当，但是508L的语气着实不太友好啊orz

514L

508L话糙理不糙，到底大家是怎么看待这个帖子，看待“OY”呢？505L，光叫人闭嘴有什么用。姑娘，你的初心应该是好的，下次不要乱用哲学符号（ ´_ゝ`）

515L

顶顶

516L

这算是撕逼吧，Y先生不删楼？

517L

刪吧刪吧，免得又有人骂我→_→

跟支持我的小伙伴道个歉，使你无故被删，我会遵守承诺的 ;)

518L

？？？发生了什么事？什么承诺？

519L

一有争拗就删楼，这样真的好吗……

520L

Re 518L: 到这帖完结的时候就知道了:D

521L

这不寻常啊，Y先生删了一半然后又潜水不解释一下

522L

周末了！然而还要再等一个星期（ ´_ゝ`）

523L

Y先生是不是直至下次约会前都不会都冒泡了QWQ

524L

你要Y先生住在这论坛啊= =

525L

Re 521L: Y先生是楼主，想删就删，不想解释就不解释。总觉得Y先生在这帖过得太累，就一树洞，被你们搞得像写手帖，要顾及读者的感受，干什么都要解释，唉，本Y粉心疼

526L

同校的过来蹲个坑，放心，Y先生，虽然我应该猜到你是谁，但在你们公开关系前我会 [emoji_猴子捂嘴]

527L

快毕业了，Y先生三次应该挺忙了，你们也用不着常常顶帖，反正他会准时更新的啦w

528L 楼主

对不起，没有第六次「约会」。

529L

Re 528L: 好不容易等到前一晚[吐血][吐血]

530L

Re 528L: 为啥咧quq

531L 楼主

Re 530L: 「男朋友」病了难道我还要他出去吹风啊:-(

532L

那就没办法了，祝O先生早日康復

533L

O先生早日康復

534L

O先生得了什么病？发烧？病情严重吗？

535L 楼主

Re 534L: 还没发烧，他说。之前他微信我说抱歉明天出不了街，就一句，没了。我想他是不是太忙没时间发微信，过了一两个小时后他说自己病了，就是头疼全身一阵酸痛，喉咙不舒服，恐怕明天状态不

行，我就说没关系，好好休息，祝他早日康復。

这样子好像挺生疏的orz

536L

对啊所以Y先生为什么不抓紧这个机会好好表达一下自己的关怀呢_(:3」∠)_

537L 楼主

Re 536L: 除了在微信上祝他早日康復还可以做什么？病人是不应该接触那么多蓝光的，所以我不敢多问= = 难道我直接上门照顾他啊hhhhhh

538L

Re 537L: EXACTLY! Y先生真聪明www

539L

大胆的建议 [大拇指]

540L

前提是Y先生知道O先生的地址吗23333

541L

这个主意出得妙啊，Y先生是时候主动出击了！！既然都知道自己想继续和O先生在一起，就不妨跳出ptbf的框框。你们在约会外起码是朋友吧，以朋友的名义探望一下也不算过分。

除非Y先生你告诉我，你的“继续在一起”是指再来十次“约会”的话，那我…无话可说(￣ε(#￣) Σ

542L

ls+1

543L

ls+2

544L

ls+3

545L

Y先生可以明早再问问O先生的情况再作决定w

546L

Y先生都当惯大哥哥了，照顾人肯定有一手吧，是时候让O先生感受一下来自你的温暖啦www

547L

大好机会就在眼前啊Y先生qwqqq

548L

这很可能是，摆脱ptbf的花瓶（？）定位，做true boyfriend的转捩点？！！

这两天我就赖在这坑里不走了！（搬小板凳）

549L

Y先生别潜水啊，你看到人民大众的殷切期盼了吗？！！[emoji_大哭][emoji_大哭][emoji_大哭]

550L

早上了……Y先生你向O先生问好了吗？

551L

不要怂，就是干！！！

552L

啊啊啊啊啊啊我好着急，Y先生给个准信呗

553L 楼主

…………你们赢了，现在我在乘电梯去O先生家_(:3」∠)_

前因后果今晚再说吧，bye

554L

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷助攻成功！！！[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

555L

我的楼层数完美地表达了我激动的心情

556L

Y先生竟然真的听了我们的怂恿，果然Y先生是爱我们的www

557L

Re 556L: 不，人家是爱O先生hhhh

558L

太好了！！QWQ Y先生要好好照顾O先生啊ww

559L

蜜汁欣慰，就好像第一次卖出了安利一样1555551 Y先生加油！！(≧▽≦)

560L

不不不Y先生，你不用急着今晚更新，可以在O先生家过个夜，深入交♂流一下才走 =ω=

561L

ls+10086

562L

哇哈哈哈看我挖到什么猛料！！男神竟然暗地里名草有主了呜呜呜呜呜，我迷妹的人格在伤心着但我腐女的人格却在兴奋着23333333

563L

Re 562L: 你是师妹吗？

564L

Re 563L: 嗯嗯，放心，我不会害Y先生掉马甲的(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

565L

Re 564L: 233333那你有去上次那个义工服务吗？

566L

Re 565L: 别说了，我就是上次病了去不了的那个qwqqqqqq

听我有去的闺蜜说，我好像错过了一个石锤orzzz 幸好在这里补回来了✓

567L

Re 566L: 那…那Y先生有男朋友的事儿在大学传开了吗？XD

568L

Re 567L: 不算传开……吧？就是在男神后援会的QQ群里说了两三日，发了一张偷拍闪图，就是想知道的人已经知道的那种hhh

569L

眨眨眼睛，夜晚就降临啦～～

O先生想必已经被好生照顾一番了吧www

570L

这时候病人应该要睡了，毕竟休息才是康復的关键。都市人生活步伐太过急速，吃好住好偏偏睡不好，缺乏休息才落下一身毛病，唉（吸了吸鼻涕x

571L

Y先生，你现在回去了吗？hhhhhh

572L 楼主

Re 571L: 回去了，现在在搭地铁

Re 570L: 你说得太对了（打着哈欠递纸巾x）

其实我昨晚有点失眠，竟然被我梦见了O，第一次，我们两个人好像穿越到什么古装剧里，一身华丽的头饰衣服。

大家要好好休息啊，所以我明天再更新hhh

573L

好的，Y先生也记得要早睡啊ZZZzzzzz

574L

Y先生最近学会吊人胃口了，真坏23333333

575L

日有所思，夜有所梦(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

576L 楼主

早安。

真的没什么特别的，就是我看到你们的回覆后，鬼使神差又打开了微信，问了一句：有人照顾你吗？

一定是被你们蛊惑了XD 打完才意识到自己已经问出来，那将错就错吧。

O几分钟后回了语音，是累得打不了字了吧，听起来真的很沙哑了，搞得我开始后悔不撤回讯息了。

O：（一阵听着就难受的清喉咙声，一字一顿）没事，无谓麻烦别人。

我：这叫没事？？？不行你住哪我过去照顾你，不然你脑袋肯定被烧坏！

我也回了他语音，因为我要好好表达一下我对他不爱惜自己身体的愤怒！！说起我就来气，根据以往我帮忙照顾一群小病猫（我指弟妹，幼时很容易互相传染）的多年经验，他肯定病得不轻！十句话八句气音，还TM逞强！超人病了都要别人照顾的好嘛？爱人先爱己，自己都不重视自己健康，难道等别人替你后悔？

……只有我傻了吧唧的赶过去照顾他orzzz

我让他在微信传送位置，光速买好煮粥的材料就一咬牙乘计程车去了（我的小钱钱QWQ），幸好他家是密码锁，不需要那病猫过来开门。果不其然，他已经发高烧了，脸蛋红通通的，还迷迷糊糊的跟我挥爪，我气自己被萌得骂不出口xxx

O早上勉强打起精神去看医生，结果捱到回家病得更重了，倒头就睡，药都没吃。那药要饭后服，我就为他先熬了一锅冬瓜瘦肉粥，我妈独有配方，专给病号吃的hhh 我端了一盘，没错，是一盘粥，到他睡房去，放在床头柜顶，扶O起来，探热，搅拌散热，喂他吃粥，吃药，扶他睡回去，一气呵成。好久没有像照顾弟妹一样照顾别人，有点怀念bushi

待他睡熟，额上的冷毛巾都变暖，我才捨得离开O的睡房，给他换毛巾。来得太急，退热贴没买到，手机也没有充电，只剩下20%，换完毛巾想不到何事可做便给O抹脸降温，指尖翻越起伏与柔软，最终只是浅浅地浸印他脸颊，怕惊醒了他。

第一次仔细观察O先生的脸，在我意识到自己的越界后。他的皮肤并非毫无瑕疵，眼下一圈淡青，有浅浅的雀斑，嘴唇轻微爆拆，还有耳洞愈合的痕迹。但他睡颜安静似天使，只是眉头未曾舒展，不知道是病情还是习惯。

我的手心隔着湿冷的毛巾捧着O的脸好一阵子，第二次感受到他的体温了，心情更加微妙。我总怕他爱的是我的人设，其实反之亦然吧？

我去翻热那锅粥的时候，无聊下四处张望，才发现O的家不太像家，虽然有柔和復古的木质家具中和墙壁的冷白调，但是我看不见一个相架，可能是他家不喜欢拍照吧。家理应是温馨的港湾，他却好像只是暂住这个单位。

我捧着另一盘粥去O的睡房，他已转醒，药起效了所以神智回归，又不让我喂他了。我想着要不要坚持的时候忽然传来一阵好听的摇滚乐声，原来是他的手机铃声。他本来想拜讬我递电话自己接听，可是他肿痛的喉咙还受不了此番折腾，于是我替他礼貌性接通，请对方稍后转以文字联繫。我顺手退出通话界面交还电话给O，然后就在那一刹那——

我无意中看到了O的手机桌布。

一位身穿传统汉服的年轻男子伸出他的左手，放在镜头前另一只戴上白手套的手上。缀以金绣的红盖头完全遮住那人的容颜，却遮盖不住幸福的气息。

直觉告诉我，他就是O的初恋，真正的心上人。

感觉他是一个很儒雅的人，和O是天造地设。

怪不得他恋恋不舍，连ptbf都要找差不多的。

但是，他真的能接受「差不多」吗？

——而我只能是「差不多」吗？

O又咳嗽了，我很快收起我不配有的酸涩，给他摸摸背。

我勉强扯开一抹微笑，心中默默祈祷他看不出我的不专业，「我帮你拿出去洗吧。你好好休息。」

「谢谢，」我起身离开之际，又传来他的声音，「今天麻烦到你实在不好意思，你也快点回去休息吧。」

「没什么不好意思的，我们是朋友。」我心血来潮问道，「如果今天生病的人是我，你也会这样做，对吧？」

「当然。只是我怕你嫌弃我煮糊了你的粥。」

瞧瞧英国人一本正经自黑的样子，我忍不住笑出声来，「你正餐厨艺真有那么差？」

「虽然我不想承认啦，」O摸了摸鼻子，目光有点躲闪，「但是为了你的厨房着想，我想我需要预警一下。」

哈哈哈O真的很可爱，我笑得更大声了，「按你的说法，我该庆幸生病的不是我喽？」

他笑了，正视着我，眼中盈满我承受不起的温柔。也许是因为暮色苍茫，我竟在他的笑容中看到了些许寂寥。

「你平安健康就最好了。」

……这傢伙，真是太犯规了。

我也不想承认，幸好我是「差不多」，不然就留不下你。

什么时候，你会为「我」留下呢？

577L

抢了沙发再看！

558L

这糖里藏刀（吐血

559L

一开始心疼O先生，最后心疼Y先生qwqqqqq

560L

Y先生真是太温柔，太细心了……

561L

第五次约会好端端的，怎么又双叒叕退到原点了？？？？

562L

Y先生，你的脚已经好了吗？完全康復了吗？

563L

561L +1

564L

一张桌布而已，不要那么在意！！现在跟O先生在一起的是你啊Y先生！无论O先生与初恋是多么多么美好，都已经成了过去，他们还是分开了，这证明了什么？证明他们的关系未必是你想像中的牢不可破，Y先生，那人拥有的是O先生的过去，但你拥有的是O先生的现在，甚至是未来！何必自寻烦恼呢？

（虽然如果我是Y先生，我也不可能不在意……

565L

Re 564L: 但我记得一开始O先生找ptbf的理由是「找回初恋的感觉」啊（非杠精非杠精非杠精，勿喷！

566L

Re 565L: 呵。你这样还不是杠精？你不让爷喷，爷偏要喷！杠精，你想到的我们想不到吗？你偏要刺激Y先生是不是？！给爷爬！！！

567L

Re 565L: 可能O先生指的是重拾一段初恋般美好的恋情呢（说起来自己都不信xxx

568L

Re 566L: Y粉请冷静，Y先生没有那么玻璃心= =

569L 楼主

Re 562L: 小天使有心了，谢谢。差不多全好啦，不用担心w （这好像不是重点吧？[笑哭]

Re 566L: 谢谢你的关心，但不用这么激动啦，人家又没说错什么

570L

'Re 楼主: “差不好全好”，即是“尚未完全康復”了！！！瞧瞧你这个没出息的，自己脚上的伤还未好，一知道O先生病了没人照顾就冲上门亲自照顾，无微不至！！你就没想想自己吗？！！！（无能狂怒）Y先生你真是无敌大傻瓜，心疼死妈妈粉我了(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

571L

看到楼上才恍然大悟的我，枉为Y粉（拿砖头拍死自己. jpg

572L

我为什么没有Y先生那么好的哥哥？！凭什么O先生可以被那么好的人喜欢着他却屡屡委屈Y先生呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，我快要弃帖了←_←

573L

我感觉这帖大有成为O先生黑帖的趋势hhhhhh

574L

Y先生咱们不要O先生了好不好，要我吧我超甜！xx

575L

？？？你们说得O先生很坏似的，没看到后面OY互动吗？结合上一次约会，看得到O先生很紧张Y先生的啊？

576L

Re 575L: （呵，都是套路. jpg）

577L

Re 576L: 你已经是O黑了吧23333333

578L

其实桌布是谁都只是Y先生的揣测而已，上纲上线不可取啊

579L

Re 578L: O粉别洗地了，他也看不到你的功劳的喔:) O先生一直吊着Y先生不放，好一个深情渣男，不把握余下约会时间给Y先生足够的安全感，他就好自为之吧¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

580L

只有我好奇O先生的初恋到底是谁吗？

581L

Re 580L: （悄咪咪举手x

582L

Re 580L: KY真是无处不在= =

583L

初恋桌布emmmmmm 如果是我，开始一段新恋情后出于对现任恋人的尊重，起码我会在社交平台删掉与前任的回忆，不要让他看到吧orz O先生这个操作有点迷……？

584L

Re 583L: 说得O先生故意给Y先生看似的，做别人女朋友连对方桌布是什么都要管？

585L

Re 584L: 细心如O先生，我不信他没有想到这个风险，但他还是这样，没得好洗吧:) 你别扯到我身上，我管我男友什么都不关宁事。明明我就说了一句，O粉就迫不及待扛上了，呵呵。

586L

别吵了别吵了，Y先生随时在窥屏，你们想过Y先生感受没有？ ！ Y先生发出来是为了让你们说O先生坏话？你们撕O先生，Y先生就会很开心吗？

587L

但是，怀疑和嫉妒的种子一旦种下……

588L

Re 578L: 按照Y先生的描述，我猜那张照片是情侣照的其中一张，对方那张恐怕是穿着西装的O先生牵住他初恋的手，我觉得Y先生猜对的概率挺大的。不过Y先生没有当场质问，是顾及了O先生的病情吧，也证明Y先生某程度上仍相信O先生，不想过分干涉他，希望O先生日后可以找个机会跟Y先生讲清楚，避免这种容易令人误解的操作，释除Y先生的疑虑吧。

589L

Re 588L: 明明是因为Y先生还是ptbf，问起来名不正言不顺……

590L

后悔起当初怂恿Y先生上门照顾O先生(´-ι_-｀)

591L

ls+1

592L

ls+2

593L

ls+3

594L 楼主

谢谢大家的关心，我真的没事。从一开始我就知道O还记挂他的初恋，这无可厚非，再说桌布是我偷看的，平时他对我很好，没拿过我跟任何人比较，希望大家可以理性看待我上一更，谢谢。 （我想我要改变一下我的行文风格，不要让我看起来那么委屈，毕竟我真不是只会嘤嘤嘤的小女孩(´-﹏-`；)

其实我感觉到，我们的关系已经突破了传统的ptbf和顾客关系，现在我们是好朋友，我时刻感受到他的真诚，他愿意陪我一起去做无聊的义工，我遇到什么不如意他都会鼓励我帮助我，不然我也不会喜欢上他。

【但是，他真的能接受「差不多」吗？

——而我只能是「差不多」吗？ 】

我觉得这段我要重点解释一下，以免误会太深：

都过了几个月了，我相信O要是真爱他的初恋，无论我跟他有多么相似，他总该找到不同了。对于我，一个他一开始觉得跟初恋「差不多」的ptbf，他还是以一个「替代品」来看待「我」吗？我不敢断言，但如果答案是yes，那真是我们俩的悲剧，希望他可以早早跟我讲清楚，好让我死心放手，因为我现在膨胀了（划去）不甘心成为「替代品」，我想他想起的是我，一个实实在在的、努力向他靠近的人，而不是一个虚无的影子。我作为男人的好胜心大概体现在这里了hhhhh 

说起来应该怪你们的O先生，他上次约会毫不犹豫答应了我尴尬的邀请，一路照顾我到最后，还告诉我他的过去，给我打了一下重要的强心针：他真的在乎ptbf以外的我，愿意让我了解他不为人知的一面。我想我并不是没有机会成功转正。

在此我想谢谢鼓励我主动出击的你们，虽然知道了那张桌布的存在，但是我第一次踏进O的私人空间，第一次给暗恋的人喂粥，见识到他脆弱又可爱的样子，我觉得自己其实赚了。谢谢564L小天使的开解，没错，与其嫉妒，不如和他创造更多共同回忆，为自己的爱情争取一次。

我接下来会邀请病好后的O跟我去一次香港游玩，因为我快到长假期了w 就看那位工作狂愿不愿意放他那积累已久的年假了。

595L

Y先生冒泡了！听到O先生坏话就急忙辩护，真爱实锤了(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*❤

596L

都说Y先生没有那么玻璃心啦www

597L

这算不算，皇上不急太监急(￣ε(#￣) Σ

598L

我是564L，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜被Y先生点名感谢真是太受宠若惊1555555551 功劳是在于Y先生你本人的勇气与优秀啊，我相信OY有情人终成眷属❤❤❤

599L

Y先生心态真好，佩服。

600L

你们发现了吗？ Y先生以往喜欢在约会、爱情这些字眼上闹别扭，煞有介事地加上引号，现在没有了！这证明了什么(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

601L

gkdgkdgkd！ ！

602L

俗语有云：攻追受隔座山，受追攻隔层纱，所以Y先生加油！你一定可以的！ ！ O先生也给点力，快点给我们吃到真糖吧1555555551

603L

Re 600L: 这是自信的表现[emoji_墨镜]

604L

花了一天爬完全部楼的新人表示我入坑的时机不错XD

605L

Y先生一如既往地暖，比心www

606L

对于“替代品”的回应好评，果然Y先生是一个令人放心的存在，在这里不会看到自己感动自己的犯贱行为 [大拇指]

607L

终于要去香港溜冰了吗？来来来，上演英雄救眉的戏码吧hhhhhh

608L

楼上一看就知道是老粉23333333

609L

O先生康復了嗎？Y先生邀請了嗎？O先生答應了嗎？你們喜歡做什麼？確定去哪些景點？你們缺一個導遊嗎？我隨時有空(≧▽≦)

610L

Re 609L: 集美，Y先生本人住过香港的啦[emoji_笑哭] 想吃直播狗粮就出声吧hhhhhhh

611L

好想看OY的香港vlog啊可惜（泪眼汪汪

612L 楼主

Re 609L: 有心了，O已经康复而且答应我了ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ 谢谢你的好意，看看我们会不会有缘碰见XD

我们下月出发，玩四五天左右（我不想玩光我的假期，O碍于工作量也不能放假太久），vlog当然是——没有啦，相信各位富有同理心的小天使也不会辛苦一个忙着毕业求职的可怜人写下整个旅程的事儿吧（疯狂眨眼x

所以，我应该只写去溜冰的那天，在更新之前我就先潜水了，咕噜咕噜咕噜……

613L

（在水底划拉着试图把Y先生捞上来xxx）

614L

（然后Y先生鱼尾一挥从楼上的怀抱里溜走xxx）

615L

（纳尼，Y先生原来是美人鱼吗xxx）

616L

（然后Y先生就游进O先生的怀抱里xxx）

617L

（O先生是王子啊，没毛病xxx）

618L

（怪不得Y先生唱不了歌，原来是因为跟海巫做了交易，用声音交换了双腿xxx）

619L

（厉害了楼上，这也扯得通xxx）

620L

（话说你们要玩多久，打括号好麻烦xxx）

621L

（但是美人鱼遇上王子最后的结局是化作无望的泡沫，连大海都回不去喔xxx）

622L

卧糟我不玩了不玩了(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧ 总有人犯贱要找刀吃 [emoji_捂脸]

623L

自己吃刀也就算了，还要破坏原来甜蜜蜜的气氛 [emoji_捂脸][emoji_捂脸][emoji_捂脸]

624L

Re 621L: 不说话没人当你是哑巴(╬ﾟдﾟ)▄︻┻┳═一

625L

大家都开始忙碌起来了吗？都没什么人顶帖了orz

626L

没有更新的日子，寂寞ing

627L

顶顶，我是顶贴小天使www

628L

下个月快点来吧TWT


	9. 【前部】「约会」七

629L

哈哈哈哈哈我终于从考试之中解放出来了!！自我感觉十分良好bu 直觉告诉我Y先生今天会更新，所以我来了wwww

630L 楼主

递给楼上一张六合彩彩票，看你的直觉挺准的，可能会中奖呢hhhh

本来是想回到家才写的，但是怕我这个金鱼脑袋记不牢细节XD 所以我来更新了✓

今天是我们在香港的第三天，顺便给大家看看我们住的酒店房吧，窗外夜景很不错：

[照片. jpg]

我们去的溜冰场位于九龙湾的MegaBox，太久没回来了导致出了港铁站就迷路了[emoji_猴子捂脸] 幸好误打误撞还是找到免费穿梭巴士站，顺利来到目的地。

我特地挑选人少的工作日带O过来的。事实上，这次香港游更想带他去看山与海，找寻大都市里的世外桃源，因此前两天我们都是东去海滩西行山，看晨曦飘浮于罕见的云海，看暮光碎散于奇特的岩岛。我很努力想带他逃离市井的喧闹，然后在这一天我意识到，眼前的人们都可以编织成静好的风景，只要身边有他｡

我们换上租借的溜冰鞋，我叮嘱O打双结把鞋绑紧别让鞋绳垂在地上不然容易滑倒。我之前也有提及，我在香港学过溜冰，当时还被老师夸赞是不错的苗子，可以试试花式溜冰来着（。而O从未接触过溜冰，是一个可以任人耍弄的小白buni 他小心翼翼地站起来走到溜冰场门前，右脚要伸未伸的样子真的有点可爱哈哈哈哈哈。也许是他在社会精英的舒适圈里呆久了，不想在我这个准社会人面前出丑（？）这时我已经站在溜冰场内，他局促不安的样子让我想起第一次踏入溜冰场的自己。我向他伸手，用他喜欢的微笑鼓励他，正如当年老师之于我。

这是我们第一次光明正大的牵手。

O的手掌比我的大，指甲修剪圆润的手指搭上来是微凉的，安安份份的像未经挑逗的害羞草，而他的手心泛着乾燥的温暖，好像有无形的篝火在燃烧，烧得我竟手心冒汗，明明紧张到贴在墙沿的人是O。

他始终是新手，只敢一点一点地蹭冰面，步伐迈不开。我只好换个方式。

「扶墙干嘛，扶我。」我放手转身滑到他面前，壁咚了他（划掉）拉他的手放在我肩膀上，「O小朋友，火车开动了～」我故意鼓起腮帮子，模仿火车头喷出蒸气的声音，成功让害羞草绕皱了我的上衣，他一定脸红了哈哈哈哈哈哈不知道为什么我好喜欢他腼腆的样子x

我叫O不要强行压低自己脚的重心以求平衡，这样对脚压力很大容易受伤，看前不盯地等等。我知道最重要的还是提起自信放松身体，于是我跟他谈起我学习溜冰的过去，告诉他比我当时好多了，有意无意的把话题过渡到我在香港的童年时光。

这是我的小小心机，你们应该看得出来吧XD

人肉小火车缓慢驶过大半圈，我们停靠一边稍作歇息。那边正好有栏杆可作倚靠，转身就可以窥见维多利亚港，褪下七彩晚礼服的两岸高楼是一片与海天浑然一体的玻璃蓝，莫名生出一种洗尽浮华的美。这时人开始多了起来，我随便指几个人作为我的教学例子x

「我以前学过一丢丢花式溜冰，唉现在都忘光了。你看看那位外国友人，」我指着一位围巾松松圈在脖子上的白人男子，身形高大但四肢灵活，背着手滑行的步法很优美，「一看就知道有底子，肯定学过花式溜冰。」

我刚说完，那男子就原地表演一个难度中等的旋转跳跃动作（抱歉忘了名字XD），刀刃在冰面划出帅气利落的弧线，大长腿惹人侧目。他这个动作不是炫耀，而是对他同伴的挑衅。他的伙伴是另一位白人男子，顶着一头跟O差不多深的金发，头顶的呆毛十分抢眼，戴着眼镜却是元气满满，笑声十分沙雕x 两人一对上眼就开始追着对方滑圈比试，在冰场中央硬生生划出自己的地盘，透着一股生人勿近的气势。

「你猜这两人是从哪个国家来的？」

「美国和俄罗斯。」

O答得太快，好像早就知道答案，使我忍不住投以疑惑的目光，「你认识他们吗？」

「当然不是，咳，我猜的。你看他们眼神间火花四溅，不像两个冷战大国吗？」

我仔细观察那两人一会儿，在他们察觉到我的目光的前一秒连忙收回去，「你有道理。」

O估计是站闷了，提出继续溜冰。

「你可以自己溜冰了吗？」

「还是不太稳……我，我可以再扶你一会儿吗？」他有点别扭，是觉得自己还未学会好丢脸吧hhhh 我欣然应允，转身背向O让他搭肩。

我的腰间却倏地覆上了一圈温热。

「Y老师，换一个教学方式吧？」他的呼吸如潮汐拍打在我的耳朵上，我都不知道自己耳朵原来那么敏感（捂脸

我当时大脑死机，就这样糊里糊涂带着O滑了小半圈。

理智告诉我光天化日之下男男如此暧昧，就算香港是中国最自由的城市也可能被当作行为不检。

不，这不是重点。

是我不想继续任由他不断撩拨我的心弦，控制我的呼吸与心跳频率——

我要主动起来。

于是我转过身，正视O，把他的手重新稳稳当当放在我腰上，顺便把我的手搭在他肩上。

我才不管别人怎么看，反正我都管不着。

「你不想当小朋友，那你是想当，」凭着不知哪来的勇气我终于突破羞耻心，「我的男朋友么？」

O当场愣住了，应该是在消化我的意思。

就在此时，我左方突然来了一枚人肉炮弹，撞散我们了。

「操，布拉金斯基你也撞得太大力了吧？！」

原来是那位金发眼镜男子，他一副慌张的样子，「对不起对不起，你们没事吧？」另一位也滑过来跟我们道歉。

我们撞上墙板，不算严重，对方却比我们更担心的样子。「没什么事，你们下次小心就好。」

他点点头，然后滑走继续去骂那位布拉金斯基先生（O好厉害，姓氏一听就知道是俄罗斯人，口音一听就知道是美国人）。那两个人继续吵吵闹闹地比试，看起来关系不错w

这段只是小插曲，但也足以驱走我继续告白的勇气了。唉，这玩意来得快去得更快。

O还没回应，待他重新站稳我轻咳一声，「我看现在已经下午三点了，不如我们去吃点东西？」

「你感兴趣的话，然后我们再约一起溜冰？」前一幕的事我只想当粉笔字通通抹掉，太尴尬了我的妈，大不了下次约会再来一次，提醒我挑个无人的地方xxx

「好。」很好，O很配合我的演出。

他还配合到，我让他自己滑到冰场门口当作结课考验时，在近大门处失了平衡跌倒——我及时抱住了他，虽然他的体重差点也让我摔到地上。

英雄救眉，任务完成buni

今天上午的遭遇有点魔幻（？），这个溜冰场盛载了新的回忆，那两个人最后还跟我们挥手说拜拜，挺好的w

虽然商场的人流比我们刚来的时候多，但按香港标准还是很少的hhhh 我们挑了一个开放式咖啡店喝杯咖啡吃些小食，还是很写意的w

这时候商场在播放我最喜欢的一首粤语歌：C AllStar 的《天梯》，我觉得自己今天很幸运，忍不住跟着哼唱他的旋律w

O疑惑问起，我也就简单跟他科普一下。很高兴我喜欢的人也喜欢我喜欢的歌。

现在回想，那时我的问题问得不够明确，一个好机会就这样没了hhhh 希望下一次再来这里，我可以跟他用那时的姿势来一次冰上探戈（？）

心存希望，争取早日开开心心地完帖(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

推荐大家去听一听，好好听的，MV和背后故事都很感人。我觉得这是一首歌颂真爱的歌，摘录一段最经典的歌词送给屏幕前的你们w

幾多對 持續愛到幾多歲

當生命 仍能為你豁出去

千夫所指裡 誰理登不登對

仍挽手歷盡在世間興衰

祝福你们最后都会找到真爱，晚安w

631L

更——新——我——来——了——

632L

姐妹们把OY甜爆打在公屏上xx

633L

OY甜爆

634L

OY甜爆

635L

OY甜爆

636L

OY甜爆

637L

OY甜爆

638L

真的改掉敍事风格了w 自信的Y先生最棒了，没错你值得最好的爱情٩(๑´3｀๑)۶

639L

有生之年！！竟然是Y先生先表的白呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

640L

哎呀O先生是不是被撞到灵魂出窍了怎么不回应？！！！

641L

我的CP快成真了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷

642L

就差临门一脚！！我要住在论坛里蹲到这一刻的来临1555555551

643L

光明正大啊光明正大。到了第七个约会才可以当众牵手，还是得找一个正当理由才成得了事，这个社会 [emoji_摊手]

—————以下已被删—————

644L

匿名诅咒那两个破坏气氛的白皮猪

645L

喂喂请楼上注意自己的言辞，他们又不是故意的←_←

646L

Re 645L: 俄罗斯不是恐同吗？不然怎么解释那个俄罗斯人偏要把美国人撞到OY那里啊？？？

647L

Re 646L: 你这是什么逻辑？？以偏概全不说还要搞阴谋论，你一开口就暴露自己的智商了小学生

648L

Y先生在吗？帮我和644L玉石俱焚，谢谢。

—————以上已被删—————

649L

谁才是在破坏气氛啊？真是的……

650L

秒删，Y先生又双叒窥屏了hhhh

651L

那个小SB就没想到那个蔑称对O先生也不太友好的吗？Y先生当然想删掉hhhhh

652L

删了就别再说他了。

Y先生的小心机，我想，是让O先生了解一下自己的过去，同时暗示O先生也透露一下自己的过去？

653L

哎跟上一次约会联动了

654L

那我觉得这暗示也太暗了点bu

655L

过去塑造了我们，了解O先生的过去才可以真正了解O先生。爱一个人自然想了解他的全部，Y先生你这是人之常情，才不是心机呢hhh

656L

OY冰上探戈，只是幻想一下我的眼泪就从嘴角流下来了，那画面一定美爆了w

657L

想摸摸Y先生的腰hshshs 适合玩花式溜冰的腰一直很软（疯狂暗示O先生x

658L

蹲點失敗 [emoji_大哭][emoji_大哭][emoji_大哭]

659L

Y先生我截图了你记得下回拔flag (ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

660L

《天梯》好評，邊位幫手係YouTube嘅MV貼上一個英文字幕比O先生睇到，呢個仲唔係Y先生嘅心願？！


	10. 【前部】番外2

WorldStar论坛主页 > 中文版 > Planet粉丝专区 > 热帖区 > 【Planet水帖】【U团】爆料！！！在香港野生捕获！

1L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

我一辈子的好运就耗光在这里了qwqqqqq

去香港找朋友玩，去了溜冰，没想到！竟然在溜冰场上遇到好茶和冷战组啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我内心尖叫顿时螺旋升天！！我朋友就现场表演幻彩咏香江x（没错她也被我拉入坑了www

不用提醒我了，我记得Planet是不能打扰Star的所以我只是暗中观察而已，我姨母笑可没有笑出声x 好茶互动尤其甜啊啊啊啊耀耀牵着亚瑟的手教他溜冰，两个人之前还试过各种姿势，咳别想歪，只是搭个肩揽个腰而已，我一点都不柠檬，一点都不——啊啊啊啊啊啊我也想吃耀耀豆腐看看阳光打在他那白如瓷玉的脖颈上我就跟亚瑟一样色迷迷地盯着他那块漂亮的光斑，英厨不要打我，我真不是在胡扯，我敢发誓亚瑟的目光一刻都没有离开过耀耀。然后两人还面对面互揽对方，啊啊啊啊啊啊当时全场都是他们粉红色泡泡buni 然后冷战以极之硬核的打招呼方式打断了好茶的下一步发展（死鱼眼. jpg

最后好茶先冷战一步离开溜冰场，吃东西去了，我们当然是紧随其后。看我的ID就知道我吃哪一对了，冷战嘛就让他们继续比试吧hhhhh 他们去一家开放式咖啡店吃下午茶，两人坐在那里言笑晏晏简直是整个商场最美的风景15555551

最最最甜的是，耀耀喝泡沫咖啡，嘴边沾了一圈泡沫还傻乎乎不自知，亚瑟很顺手地替他擦掉。亚瑟拇指擦过耀耀的嘴唇的动作超级涩，但这两个人下一秒就脸红了哈哈哈哈哈纯情似初恋，喂有点老夫老妻的自觉好吗buni 其实以上都不是我说的重点，重点是！亚瑟趁耀耀再去点餐的时候（很明显是害羞了(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia，他竟然悄悄舔走手指上的泡沫！！还舔得乾乾净净的！！天啊柯克兰先生你到底是变态还是窝囊，有本事舔手指没本事舔嘴唇，直接亲上去不香吗？？？？还要装模作样揉一团纸巾当自己擦过手了蒙骗我们天真的耀耀，爱护纸巾协会予以强烈谴责x

哎呀可惜我朋友关键时刻闹肚子，我陪她上完厕所后就找不到好茶他们，连冷战都走了(ㆀ˘･з･˘) 

总括而言，好茶szd，谁嗑谁甜昏！！！

2L 我信好茶是官配

官方发糖呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我当场去世！！

3L 有我就有爆料

哎呀我工作被抢了（不爽x

4L 脱非不求入欧只求入亚

吸吸楼主的欧气，这也太太太太太有缘了吧我也想直播嗑茶155555555551

5L U团永不解散

五缺一，有点可惜，不过已经很难得了。

6L U5之间肯定有奸情

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真是这一对，什么时候官宣（亢奋不已

7L 坚定的耀领

大家好其实我是亚瑟·柯克兰谢谢大家我也觉得耀的腰好细好软好好抱ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

8L 到哪都是小透明

楼上你怎么梦游到自己的键盘前了XD

9L 好茶那么好你真的不吃吗

这杯茶甜到蛀牙1555551

10L 天天等吃粮

官方逼死同人，绝了

11L 死扛我吃亚瑟请跟我走

亚瑟好撩，百度魂穿王耀的方法ing

12L 老公是王耀老婆是亚瑟

想要生活过得去，头上必须绿又绿

（泪，射了出来. jpg）

13L 到哪都是小透明

摸摸楼上，你老婆搞了你老公，其实最爽的人是你吧hhhhhh

14L 好茶万岁

12L开一个价，我要租住你家床底xxx

15L 港式奶茶

為什麼是你看到了？？？！！明明我得到可靠情報猜中了他們會在MegaBox溜冰，幾乎天天蹲點都蹲！不！到！！！（嚎啕大哭

16L 到底什么时候转正

如果他真敢亲下去，是我的话估计要打爆他狗头←_←

17L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

请楼上注意你的言辞，是英黑的话请滚出去。

18L 到底什么时候转正

谁黑他了？？？？他现在亲下去就是赤裸裸的耍流氓占便宜好吗！！

清醒一点姐妹，嗑血糖不可取啊。

19L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

宁什么意思？？？？

20L 人一世物一世

18L，我看这位姐妹只是村内刚通网而已，不知者不罪hhhh

21L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

？？？？我到底错过了什么？？

……

……


	11. 【前部】「约会」八

661L

所以，Y先生的告白不了了之吗？？？O先生你真的是，太不争气了(ノಥ,_｣ಥ)ノ彡┻━┻

662L

我追得好心累啊，怎么还没有完结啊！如果Y先生是写手，现在早就被做成烤鸽子了hhhhhh 都是O先生的错→_→

663L

“想当我男朋友吗？”这条问题怎么就不够“明确”了吗？？？小妹智商欠费求解答 [emoji_猴子捂脸]

664L

Re 663L: 因为Y先生现在就是O先生的“男朋友”啊，不过是临时性质……

665L

正确做法应该是：掏出那张该死的约会打卡表，在O先生面前撕烂，然后壁咚直接吻上去buni 这下傻子都知道是什么意思了吧hhhhh

666L

Re 665L: 看我楼层数hhhhhhh

667L

Re 665L: 这不是应该由O先生做的吗orz

668L

Re 667L: 0202年了亲，一定要攻方先告白的吗= =

669L

Re 668L: 你什么意思？！气抖冷，YO党什么时候才可以站起来？ [狗头] [狗头] [狗头] [狗头]

670L

算了算了，别再追究了大家，你们忘记Y先生立的flag吗(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia

671L

辛苦Y先生再来一次了qwq

672L

不知道第八次约会是去哪里呢，期待ing

673L 楼主

Re 672L: 别问，问就是不知道。希望各位朋友帮忙推荐一下其他约会好地点，感激不尽 [双手合十]

674L

老希望工程了

675L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Y先生你想不到就交给O先生想啊，不然要他何用buni

676L

单身狗爱莫能助

677L

+1

678L

+1

679L

+1

680L

+1，我还是母胎solo，没有任何浪漫细胞orz

681L

恐恋人士还想靠这个帖子重拾一下对恋爱的憧憬呢xxx

682L

你们真是白吃OY那么多糖了，关键时刻却帮不到他们（别问，问就是刚失恋不想回忆约会的事

683L 楼主

Re 682L: （熊猫摸摸. jpg）没关系，我就问问。

684L

Re 682L: 草，你有种（。

685L

联动一下上次约会？

686L

Re 685L: 冰上探戈？hhhhhh那也太急了吧x

687L

Re 686L: 不是啦，我是指音乐，那首《天梯》

688L

Re 687L: ？去K歌？

689L

Re 688L: 都说Y先生不喜欢K歌啦！

690L

Re 689L: 那那那，去听演唱会？

691L

Re 690L: 我是萌新，昨天才爬完楼，还记得Y先生不喜欢K歌的一个原因是太吵了，只怕演唱会有过之而无不及吧x

692L

Re 691L: 那，去音乐会？或者，看电影？

693L

我是687L，我手速太慢跟不上你们（。

我的意思是，即使不唱歌，音乐也可以是一个很好的约会主题。音乐会可以啊，或者随便挑一个地方两个人静静听歌也行x 至于为什么提起《天梯》，我去看了原版故事，忽然觉得听着歌爬山也是一件赏心乐事，OY可以看一下这行不行得通，虽然我知道这不怎么浪漫_(:3」∠)_

694L

Re 693L: 边听歌边爬山，这不是老人家才干的事吗buni

695L

Re 694L: 草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

696L

我同意电影院play(*´﹃｀*)

697L

Re 696L: 车子尚未发动，姐妹仍需矜持x

698L

Re 696L: 电影院适合表白吗？？？

699L

Re 698L: 怎么不适合了？？挑一部爱情悲剧片，接着表白，说自己不想跟电影里的人一样错失一段真摰的爱情，计画通x

700L 楼主

如果非要在这份爱加上一个期限，我希望是一万年。

701L 楼主

对不起699L，你让我想起这句台词了hhhhh

702L

Re 701L: Y先生实不相瞒，我就是重温完《大话西游》后打的回覆hhhhhh 这句是你的心声吗ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ

703L 楼主

不过，最近没有想看的电影，还是去行山吧hhhhhh 感谢693L小天使的建议w

704L

Re 703L: 不用客气ww（我是693L

705L 楼主

Re 704L: 哈哈哈哈哈你跟O是心有灵犀吗他竟然也想约我行山听歌x

706L

可怜702L，被无视了hhhh

707L

Re 705L: ？！！！真的吗我好幸福竟然跟O先生想到一块儿去了15555551

708L

天真的楼上，被下套了都不自知xxx

709L

Re 708L: ？？？

710L

小妾竟在正宫面前沾沾自喜，怕是吃了豹子胆xxx

711L

（后知后觉）对不起Y先生呜呜呜呜呜呜我绝对不是这个意思我是坚定的OY教徒，我的虔诚天地可鉴，求放过(´；ω；｀)

712L

太坏了你们hhhhhhh

Y先生，奴婢怀疑有黑粉混入，建议踢走bu

713L

看看楼上，这就是苦等两个星期更新的惨况，孩子们都被逼疯了hhhhhh

714L 楼主

第八次约会来了www

这次是O推荐的行山径，他说这算是祕密花园的存在，位置优越，远山与海岸都能尽收眼底的同时亦有一片我会喜欢的风景包围着我们。但是由于有一定难度，我们要以全副装备上山，没想到O还懂得行山，一切事宜都是由他安排。他到底还有多少我不知道的才能？hhhhhhh

作为行山萌新，一开始得知要爬千级石梯有点害怕自己应付不来，但是真的踏上石级的那一刻，我却感觉内心很踏实，好像我本属于这里，现在不过是回家。登山路上的风景并没有什么特别，像是走进森绿色的宝石矿洞，阳光穿越层层叠叠的树荫似碎星洒落，落在灰色的石级闪烁着隐秘的光芒，落在棕色的泥路随着清风晃动，落在遇上很高的石级时他向我伸出的手臂，摊开的手心上有一块奇妙的心型光斑。我笑着伸手覆上，握住那颗温暖翻倍的小心心。

行山歌单也是O提供的，他说行山是一种很安静的运动，所以他选了Westlife的歌，这个组合应该还有人知道的吧 [emoji_黑脸月亮][emoji_白脸月亮] 他们的声音很温柔，我们都喜欢他的歌。当时我们讨论要不要公放，我掏出我的有线耳机，带着惋惜的语气说线不够长，不可以像一般情侣一人戴一边听歌。O则打开他无线耳机的充电盒，撩起我的头发把左边的耳机轻柔又坚定地安放在我耳上，神情郑重得有点像新郎替新娘戴婚戒buni

「线不够长没关系，手够长就好了。」

走在比较平坦的山径的时候，我们会牵着手漫步林间，不怕他人透明的刀刃悬在我们紧扣的十指上。我们从草木织起的窗框中窥见一弯海滩，深绿更衬得蓝的亮丽，让我想起My Love的歌词。

Where the skies are blue (the fields are green) 

To see you once again, my love.

这是O最喜欢的一首歌。

我更加喜欢Nothing's gonna change my love for you，配上UP的电影画面更是一绝。

One thing you can be sure of 

I'll never ask for more than your love.

你们的O先生唱起歌来真的超棒的，一路听一路唱，他的歌声媲美CD，完全可以原地出道x 我多恨自己不会唱歌，只能拜讬天地为他和声。没事不用安慰我x 大家恭喜我吧，我就是他第一个粉丝buni

山顶越近，四周的森绿渐渐褪成黄绿。走进芒草地带的我们就好像不知不觉走过春夏，走过最斑斓的时光，来到恬静的秋冬，孤零零的灰砖小屋好比老人伫立于永远的暮色里，终于想通自己真正想要的是什么。

单看一株芒草平平无奇，漫山遍野的芒草丛却是最朴素的壮丽。我们穿梭其中感受着浅金色浪潮起起伏伏，眼前的世界犹如被浓缩在一壶菊花茶之中，一切都泛起淡淡的黄光，朦胧似旧梦，使人陷入一种忘忧又忧的境界。

O回头问我喜不喜欢，我当然喜欢，喜欢他很有心思地復刻《天梯》的MV场景，喜欢他特地和我爬了一段「天梯」，喜欢他出现在我人生的风景里。

我不知道在那一刻表白的时机好不好，不过那句话一直在脑海里回响实在不堪其扰（？），所以管他呢至少说出口我舒服了就好hhhhh

「O，」我主动拉起他的手，「我们还有多少时间可以这样牵着走？」

山上的风有点冷，却吹得人有点恍惚，脸上都漫起了热度。勇气又作势溜走，我冲在他回答之前说道，「我想跟你牵一辈子的手——这句话不再是剧本的台词，而是我的真心话。」

「在这段『约会』日子里，你有好好考虑过我吗？我想成为你真正的男朋友。」

跟上一次一样，O还是愣在原地，良久才传来他的声音，听起来有点闷闷的。

「这是你好好考虑过的结果么？」

「嗯。」

「……没想到我竟然等来你的表白。」这句话似是他喃喃自语，但是我还是听到了，忍不住伸手推了一下他的肩膀。

「还不是因为你，让我猜不透你私底下是不是真的喜欢我，我憋不住了所以就，」O那一刻惊喜又期待的目光，害得我大脑卡机，「就这样啰，反正都是你的错！」

……我当时在干嘛orzzz 就像小女生一样，草好羞耻 [捂脸][捂脸][捂脸]

「对对对，都是我的错。我都不知道你到底怎么看我，怎么敢问啊……」

「那我们，其实拥有相同的烦恼么？」好狗血的套路buni

O笑笑不说话，直接给我一个拥抱，一个前所未有地坚实温暖的拥抱。

在辽阔的山岭互相依偎的我们，就像苍茫宇宙里的双子星，只有摇曳的芒草和渐稠的日光提醒我们时间的流逝。为免被困夜山，我们放开彼此赶着太阳的尾巴下山。

终于落下心头大石的感觉太美妙了，纵使下山路还要崎岖几分都能哼着小调走下去。回到山脚的我们目睹最后一抹余晖消散在地平线上，O对我说了他今天最后的话，「跨越无数个漫长寂静的夜晚，和你期待一辈子的日出——这句话也不是剧本台词，也是我的真心话。」

「谢谢你，相信我的爱。」

好了就这样，任务完成了www 谢谢小伙伴一路追帖，支持我们，当我怀疑这段感情的真伪时，善良的你们总是不吝于鼓励，让我对自己有更多信心(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。我会很珍惜这段宝贵的爱情，作为回报w

按照原来的计画，还有两次约会，不过不再是以ptbf的名义进行（离题警告hhhh），大家还想看吗？

715L

！！！！！

716L

终于表白转正了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜爷青结x

716L

woc我不是在作梦吧

717L

这，突如其来的HE，十分百分千分万分好评啊啊啊啊155555555551

718L

OY党过大年了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊来来来我给大家发口令红包xx 姐妹知道该发什么吧 ;)

719L

祝99

720L

祝99

721L

祝99

722L

祝99

723L

祝99

724L

祝99

725L

祝99

726L

祝99

727L

我即使是死了，钉在棺材里，也要在墓里，用这腐朽的声带喊出：OY是真的！！！！！

728L

万物皆可假，唯有OY真！！！

729L

万物皆可假，唯有OY真！！！

730L

万物皆可假，唯有OY真！！！

731L

万物皆可假，唯有OY真！！！

732L

万物皆可假，唯有OY真！！！

733L

够了够了不要再刷了hhhhhhh 

大家都知道的事，例如OYszd，是不用反覆强调的(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

734L

入股暴赚qwqqqqq 怒打那群BE党的脸 [鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

735L

不行了我真的太激动了我的尖叫声震穿一百层1555551

736L

夕阳下的芒草真的好美，没看到有点可惜，OY的结婚照可以考虑故地重游hhhhh

737L

Westlife粉报到！我的CP和我同一个本命乐团三生有幸啊我qwqqqqq 我都好喜欢My Love和Nothing's gonna change my love for you，很适合你们1555555551

738L 楼主

谢谢你们(●’3)♡(ε`●)

那个，我最后那条问题……？

739L

我来答我来答，我不要看两个，我要看十个百个千个万个约会！！！

740L

对对对！！Y先生，离题也没关系的这是您的帖子您爱怎样就怎样www

741L

请一定一定要继续更下去，更完约会可以更新OY日常啊wwww

742L

对啊我们好想知道你俩不约会的时候是怎么交往的，快把微信对话截图放出来buni

743L

最好把微信号也放出来，我要偷窥OY的朋友圈buni

744L

孩子的牙都被糖齁坏了呜呜呜呜Y先生赔我xxx

745L

恭喜Y先生以后约会不会再有无谓的积虑了，妈妈粉欣慰落泪

746L

O粉在此也恭喜O先生终于解开初恋情结了（。

747L

话说Y先生你打算告诉O先生这个帖子吗23333333

748L

哇哦.jpg 

749L

够刺激我喜欢hhhhhh

750L

Re 747L: 你这是想Y先生当场羞耻死吗hhhhhh

751L

Re 750L: 确定不是O先生先幸福死？看到Y先生那么爱护他QWQ

752L

Re 751L: 你错了，应该是被一群心急的OY粉的唾沫给淹死hhhhhh

753L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈O粉笑得像O黑x

754L 楼主

Re 747L: 不可能，这辈子都不可能。还要脸，谢谢。

755L

果然哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

756L

没事没事Y先生，到你俩同居他大概就会知道了 [受虐滑稽]

757L 楼主

既然大家愿意看我的流水帐，我也愿意继续更下去，就当是写周记吧XD

O的好友下周要结婚，邀请O当伴郎，我也可以列席。第一次见O的朋友，心里有点兴奋呢w

O的朋友是设计师，还是自己的婚礼筹划师哈哈哈哈哈，明天去他的店试西装，看看最后可不可以白嫖一件回来buni

758L

为什么是周记不是日记？？（可怜巴巴. jpg

759L

西装是绅士的铠甲，OY颜值如此优秀穿起来肯定又帅又撩15555551 遮样子来一张自拍让我们看看情侣装就当是回报好不好？（卡姿兰大眼睛拼命地眨x

760L

Re 759L: 都说不爆照啊虽然我也馋OY身子，是我下贱x OY来一发更衣室play不是更实在吗（滚

761L

啊啊啊啊啊啊转正后第一次更新，不多，我就亿点点期待hhhhh

762L

（换上一排金牙）来吧Y先生，用糖狠狠齁死我吧，我无所畏惧:D

763L 楼主

如果时间停驻在山上那一秒就好了。

————————此帖已封————————

———————楼主请按此解封——————


	12. 【前部】番外3

（此网页快照摄于20YY/MM/DD XX:XX P.M.）

WorldStar论坛主页 > 中文版 > Planet粉丝专区 > 热帖区 > 【Planet水帖】【U团】突发！ ！ ！ Y先生封楼了！

1L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

懂者自懂，不懂的就不要探究下去了。

2L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜Y先生一言不发就封楼明明上一次约会那么甜终于捅破窗户纸了啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么Y先生不愿意更下去了该不会他俩出事了吧草草草草草我好担心啊啊啊啊求内部消息在线等特急！ ！ ！

3L 冷圈求太太投喂

开 屏 暴 击

4L 好茶万岁

姐妹冷静一点。

其实我自己都冷静不了呜哇哇哇哇哇到底发生什么事了今天睡到自然醒美滋滋地循例打开帖子想吹一下我茶神仙爱情，结果是晴天霹雳啊啊啊啊为什么(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ `)

5L 到哪都是小透明

乐观一点，可能是系统bug，或者Y先生手残按错封楼了。我们再等一会儿相信他很快会回来哒w

6L 正能量总比负能量好

楼上所言甚是，Y先生不会一句话都不说就逃掉的！心存希望www

7L 不想长大

对啊无论如何楼主都有一次机会解封自己的帖子，大家不需要太害怕༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ

8L 列文虎克再世

不会吧不会吧，没人看得出来封楼时间很微妙吗？ ？ ？

9L 男人都是大猪蹄子

OY去了一趟法叔的店就出事了，该不会是法叔搞破坏吧orzzzzzz

10L 民以食为天

楼上不是不知道是谁当初撮合好茶吧，怎么可能= =b

11L 冷暖自知

可不可以别用OY，好茶才是真正的CP名好吗？ ？ ？看着怪别扭的……

12L 半杯水

一整天了，还是没有解封，完了完了……

13L 早知害你我不爱

问题肯定出在亚瑟身上。大家想想，为什么亚瑟在耀耀的帖子的代称是O？

14L 刀尖抠糖专业户

O stands for Only you :D

15L 坚定的耀领

耀哥想反攻，明明是A都硬掰成O✔

16L 天天等吃粮

厉害了楼上两位x

17L 早知害你我不爱

辛苦你们发挥强大的意淫能力了。

大家都知道，耀耀称自己Y是因为Yao，由此推断，亚瑟理应是A，但是他却变成了O，O是什么？ Owen？ Oscar？还是Oliver？反正都不是Arthur。

——为什么亚瑟不叫自己亚瑟？难道他存心欺骗耀耀？有这个必要么？

我不认为我是唯一一个发现这个疑点的人，所以你们都辛苦了。

但是我不打算再自欺欺人下去了，再见各位。

18L 逃避现实不可耻

你知道我们都知道，却偏要哪壶不好提哪壶←_←

19L 黄金年代

意难平，平了山海也要嗑，嗑到破镜重圆，圆了遗憾，憾事不再，再来一次天荒地老……

20L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃

因为不想再回到伤心地啊。

别再谈论了谢谢。

……

……

33L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃

不要再发问号了，都说我不知道第九次约会发生了什么事，就算知道了也不会发上来的。我哥的感情生活不是你们的消遣玩物，虚拟和现实都不懂区分的给老娘滚！ ！ ！

……

37L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃

茶你妈的粉，不屑为伍，退坛898。

38L 我心不冷好茶就不冷（楼主）

湾湾太太请息怒，我这就删帖不要走嘛〒^〒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了前部真的完結了，然後很長一段時間裡都不會再寫論壇體了orz 埋伏筆都有水字數的罪惡感xxx


	13. 【后部】一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中用了一些粵語用字，會以*標注，後記解釋。

> 37L 湾湾的腿肉不好吃
> 
> 茶你妈的粉，不屑为伍，退坛 898*。

这是王晓梅第一次在自己一手建立的好茶论坛上爆粗口。

才两句粗口，显然不能熄灭她的怒火。停用论坛帐号、将论坛网站从浏览器书签列移除、扔走手机、摊在床上的动作一气呵成，她盯着空白一片的天花板，仿佛那是一个投影屏幕，循环播放五小时之前哥哥王耀突然提早回家，开门后一言不发，径直越过惊慌又困惑的妹妹，把自己关在睡房里的片段。当时那震耳欲聋的摔门声吓得王湾灵魂出窍，到她回过神冲到他的房门前，房内已是一片可怕的沉默。

王晓梅只来得及看哥哥侧颜一眼，早上出门时掩饰不了的甜蜜笑容早已在他的脸上绝迹。这是王晓梅生平第二次看到他如此崩溃失控，而这一次的情况比上一次更差。没有歇斯底里，他是在压抑自己吗？可是这是他的家，为什么要压抑呢？如果不是在压抑，他想怎样宣泄？王晓梅的脑海顿时闪过最糟糕的想法，接着她度过了人生最煎熬的三分钟：下意识想扭开门锁，失败；边拍边叫喊名字，失败；加快频率，加重力度，提高音量，统统失败——王晓梅急红了眼眶，为什么哥哥毫无反应？ ！她用娇小的身子试图撞开房门，一遍又一遍，偏偏那门纹丝不动，好像一下子重了不少，气得她又狠狠踹了一脚。当被恐惧占据的大脑终于意识到还有通知家人或者报警求助的其他选项并指挥王晓梅转身去取回自己的手机时，一声弱弱的回应也终于得以传到她的耳朵：

「湾湾，湾湾，别害怕，我没事。」

「你这样也叫没事？！哥哥，他——」

「让我安静一会，好吗？我真的没事，谢谢你……」

话已至此，王晓梅只能不情不愿地回到自己的房间，带着一颗越发沉重的心。她没有听错，哥哥绝对哭了，一定是那个混蛋的错，一开始他答应了自己什么？ ！电脑萤幕上还停留在她离开房间时的画面，即是她为他们绘制中的复合贺图，她半小时前还嫌弃自己画不出千分之一的甜，半小时后却气急败坏地全删掉，删掉之前还不忘用最粗的红色笔刷糊烂某人的脸。

好巧不巧，电话响起了，王晓梅头也不转，只用眼尾余光扫视一秒就立即拒接。

现在还不是算帐的好时候，她需要先把王耀的情绪稳定下来，好好理清两人这几个月到底是什么关系。其实王耀是善于自我消化的人，不管是知识还是情绪，前者上她的协助着实不大。一想到这样，她就暗自懊恼，一直以来哥哥都尽心尽力守护弟妹，从不在他们身上倾倒精神垃圾，乃至小时候的她还傻呼呼地以为哥哥强大到什么麻烦辛苦他都总能找到享受之处，永远是快乐自如的。久而久之，他炼成了百毒不侵的面具，别人想帮他纾解悲伤、失望等负面情感都无从下手。至于后者，她回到哥哥开的帖子，昨天晚上他透露了今天的行程，回覆并不多，估计是大部分吃瓜观众打算留待正式更新后再发言。

可惜他们都要失望了。

* * *

> 763L 楼主
> 
> 如果时间停驻在山上那一秒就好了。

这是王耀封楼前留下的最后一句话，在他回家半小时后发出的。

这样没头没尾的，事后王耀也觉得应该多补几句，起码来一个正式的道别。可是，当时他的精神状态根本不容许——他只想尽快和他，和自己这几个月来不知所谓的经历，切断所有联系！越快越好！ ！

于是他就如丧家之犬，不顾一切地从那个象征幸福将至的地方逃跑了。

——因为他终究高估了自己。

地铁唰的一声钻入漆黑的隧道，窝缩在门的左侧扶手处的王耀不经意抬眸，冷白的灯光打在车厢里形形色色的脸庞身姿，一个人的疲惫淡漠也好，或是一群人的欢欣雀跃也好，无不内里透着隧道的黑，使得活生生的人也像飘泊的鬼魂，空有一圈泛白的轮廓。一片影影绰绰之中，他看到了自己跟其他人的分别。

只有他，用了眼里的光去缀自己的外壳。

王耀面无表情，任由列车晃散了自己的人影，犹如承受不住风的玩弄，身形扭曲将灭未灭的烛火。

如果他已是鬼魂，他的死辰为何日？

他有如所有人包括他自己所愿，真正成长了吗？

今天是王耀和他的新任男朋友奥利弗第一次的正式约会，一去就是负责婚礼筹划的工作室。妹妹王晓梅得悉这个行程时不禁坏笑着用手肘撞了撞他手臂，「你们进度怎么这么快，想玩闪婚吗？」

「去你的，是奥利（Oli）的好朋友要结婚了，邀请他去当陪郎，他想带上我，那位朋友同意了，他本身是一位婚礼筹划师，还很贴心地给我们配好了西装，待会就去他的店里试身。」王耀从衣柜拿出前一晚配搭好的一套衣服，「湾湾你觉得这套可以吗？」

「可以可以，哥哥穿什么都好看～」

「正经一点！」

「我很正经啊，这套真的可以。你平时出门都没有这么麻烦来着，他那位朋友很重要吗？」

「这是奥利第一次带我要见他的朋友，我要留下好印象。」

「说得你穿得随便一点他就要甩了你似的，他敢？！我看他上哪去找跟你一样完美的男朋友，哼。」

王耀被他的抓马妹妹逗笑了，还要一本正经地反驳道，「不是他要求我的，这是基本礼仪。」

「好好好，他没错，他不会有错，我知道了。」成功激发王耀的护崽本能，嗑茶女孩王晓梅默默给自己点了一个赞，又一日常糖入手。

王耀看着笑容逐渐姨妈化的王晓梅，优雅地翻了一个白眼，随即把她打发走，「好了没事了，你回房间学习吧，你下星期还要测验对吧？现在这么有空就去复习吧，不要又临急抱佛脚*。」

果不其然王晓梅的表情瞬间垮掉，以一张想我走我就走嘛干吗毁我大好心情的怨念脸步出王耀睡房，临走之前她抓住门框满足一下自己的八卦心态，「转正不到一个月就叫人家『奥利』这么亲密，他是怎么叫你的？」

王耀又翻了一个白眼，「除了『耀』还能怎么叫？难道叫『耀耀』这么腻歪吗？我们的名字又不像外国名字自带昵称，」他把一脸有何不可的妹妹直接推出房外，「你快回去吧。」

「明天约会记得拍合照给我看！我要看帅哥穿西服！不是情侣装就别拿回来了！」王晓梅隔着房门叫嚷道。

「知道了，知道了，就你要求多。」

「谢谢哥哥，我爱你～」

王耀的确按照她的要求和奥利弗穿着由他的好友弗朗西斯配搭的西装，挑了一个光线充足的好位置拍了一张合照，照片中他们手挽着手，相视而笑。他还记得他那双祖母绿色眼睛是多么澄净无瑕啊，深情款款毫无保留，温柔地包裹他眼中爱人的笑容。对视的那一刻，王耀还暗自懊恼自己在看着奥利弗戴上白手套的时候竟回想起那张初恋桌布。

当时的他们，如今的我们，在他心中到底孰轻孰重？ ——为什么我还在纠结这个问题？

王耀一边查看照片，一边称赞弗朗西斯的拍摄手法和他的衣品一样优秀，一边心中思考：是这段爱情还缺乏什么吗？

——谁以为对方同样是毫无保留？

「奥利，我先去一趟洗手间。」王耀转头询问弗朗西斯位置，他便指示他方向。王耀在转身的一瞬间，错过了弗朗西斯有点奇怪的神情。

**「亚瑟‧柯克兰，你是不是思念思疯了？！竟然要王耀自己做自己的『替身』！！」**

没有任何一句话比这句话在王耀心中更能诠释「晴天霹雳」的意思，而且它不但带来了轰击身心的雷电，还召唤了笼罩他大半未成年时期的阴霾。

从洗手间出来的王耀躲在西方人尚未发现的墙角，呼吸急促，双手握拳止不住颤抖。自己一直以来努力对抗的这个心魔，不是已经成功克服了吗？在帖子里见过无数次这个字词都没有神经过敏，表现得体大方，为什么？为什么所有的心理建设统统被他那个连姓名都是骗人的渣男破坏殆尽？

他凭什么收下我的爱？

呵，凭他那该死的沉默！

王耀猛地冲出工作室，他感觉自己就是一个台风，正中央是诡异的平静，四周却是天翻地覆。这个台风从工作室一路刮到家中，对外没有丝毫破坏力，他的内心却是七零八碎。王耀关上房门，失魂落魄地滑坐到地上，在这个令人窒息的空间里，家人的声音无法穿透，他的指尖也不敢探出半分，仿佛下一秒曾经描摹珍藏心上的面容的会被风刃撕扯出一朵曲折的血花，花瓣的弧度是冷冷的嘲笑，嘲笑他的自以为是，嘲笑他的一厢情愿，嘲笑他的不自量力。

这个世上最令人绝望的莫过于，你以为早已摆脱的，原来从未远离。

王晓梅难以自控的那一脚踢震到王耀的背部，他的意识随之清醒了几分，他大力地揉走自己的泪珠，尽力用正常的声调回应对方。妹妹肯定察觉到自己放肆的情绪了，即使这一哭抽走了全身气力，油然而生的自责还是支撑着王耀重新站起来，调整自己的对外状态。他掏出手机，刚刚的震动通知提醒他要更新自己的帖子，他下意识点开帖子，扎眼的标题再次刺痛了他。

最好的ptbf经历？放屁，这是他遇过最荒诞的事：自己做自己的替身是什么狗屁展开？我跟他曾经在一起？那为什么我对他完全没印象？

他接近我的目的，是想把我重新塑造成他心目中的模样吧。

——他期待我，是什么模样？

一副深蓝之中的面容蓦地浮现在他的脑海，吓得他抱头又蹲在原地。

「我想找回初恋……的感觉。」

王耀如今终于明白，亚瑟‧柯克兰这句回答的真正意思。原来他一开始就挺诚实，只怪自己太愚笨，早早在他幽深的森林里迷了路，被梦幻的丁达尔反应彻底俘虏，妄想倚仗于此般温柔而忘了其本质之虚幻，落得一个跌落谷底粉身碎骨的结局也是活该，对吗？

现在的我有什么不好而过去的我有什么好？我应该感激他原来更喜欢那个我自己都讨厌的过去的我，对吗？

大脑不断生产无谓的气话，直至这一句，使他的眼泪再次决堤。

如果你如此深爱着「王耀」，你何苦这样折腾我？你不能光明正大说爱我，重新追求我吗？你就舍得我承受如此伤害吗？

还是说，我不是「王耀」，所以你无所谓？

那你又为什么对我那么好，让我沦陷？

**「我」是谁？谁才是「王耀」？**

**——你爱的到底是谁？**

* * *

眼看已是傍晚，父母和弟弟快要回家，负责今天晚饭的王耀急忙收拾自己，离开房间。久违地打开房门的那一刻，出乎他意料，一阵温暖诱人的饭菜香味早已占据屋内。

打完学界比赛归来的弟弟王嘉龙看着桌上非常质朴的白灼菜心、蕃茄炒蛋和蒸鱼，用狐疑的目光盯住王晓梅：「你今天干吗做饭？我等着吃阿哥*给我做的盐焗鸡呢。」

「我获学校推荐成为学生艺术大使了，下厨庆祝一下不行吗？」王晓梅显得理直气壮，然而王嘉龙毫不客气地反问道，「但那已经是两星期前的事了，你干吗现在才庆祝？ 」

「我这两个星期很忙，现在才有空庆祝。」王晓梅气更壮了，她挽住右侧王耀的手，撒娇说，「哥哥近来辛苦，妹妹分担一下有什么问题吗？」

王耀摸了摸她的头感谢她。母亲夸赞王晓梅的懂事的同时转头询问：「耀儿，你眼角怎么又红肿了？你又犯揉眼睛的毛病了？」

未待王耀回答，不满的王嘉龙急不及待地跟王晓梅斗起嘴来：「我怀疑你是在针对我，偏到我肚子饿扁的时候才做这么一点菜。」

「不够吃的话你就去吃白饭啊，饭桶*。」

「我要吃肉！」

「鱼不是肉吗？蛋也可以补充蛋白质，吃吧！」王晓梅也生气起来，野蛮地夹起蛋块堆在王嘉龙的饭上，向来充当两人和事佬*的王濠镜这次只是默默拿纸巾拭去滴在后者饭碗上和旁边的蕃茄汁。

王嘉龙不为人知地又望了王耀一眼，然后吃了一口蛋块，「怎么回事？这蛋也太咸了吧，你手抖吗怎么放那么多盐！」

「你吃盐焗鸡不就是为了吃咸吗？这下不就好了，完全满足你的需要。」

「够了，都十几岁人了还像小学鸡*一样斗嘴，专心吃饭！」

「嘉龙，不想吃蛋就吃鱼和菜好了，毕竟是你妹妹一番心意，不要嫌弃太多。」

父亲和母亲终于开腔制止了这场闹剧，王晓梅勾起胜利的笑容，懒理对方的撇嘴扒完碗里最后一口饭。她起身到厨房多盛半碗饭，王耀拿着自己的空碗跟随在后。

只有两个人的厨房里，王晓梅低垂着眉眼，用只有他们听见的声音说，「哥哥对不起，我帮不到你什么，连做一顿美食哄你开心也不会……」

王耀愣了一会儿，随即欣慰地笑了，这是他事后第一个发自内心的笑容：「傻猪*，你不需要道歉，这顿饭是我吃过最好吃的一顿，以前我们一家人去吃的圣诞大餐都比不上。」

王晓梅忍不住转过头，她看到哥哥琥珀色的眼睛重新焕发光采，他诚恳道：「谢谢你们。」

「至于那件事，放心，很快就解决好。」

**「只要他给我一个答案。」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 898 = 88是指再見，9插在中間表示夾雜了一句粗口  
> * 臨急抱佛腳 = 拖到最後一刻才去做  
> * 阿哥 = 哥哥，無獎問答環節：為什麼不用「大佬」呢？XD  
> * 飯桶 = 指好吃懶做的人  
> * 和事佬 = 指調解紛爭的人  
> * 小學雞 = 小學生的蔑稱  
> * 傻豬 = 傻瓜，用粵語讀就沒那麼奇怪了x


	14. 【后部】二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中含有粵語用字及港式粗口，前者會以*標註並在後記解釋，後者會用^標註。  
> 本故事設置在一個虛擬的中國城市，有bug請見諒🙈

亚瑟随王耀冲出了弗朗西斯的工作室。

只不过慢了三秒，待亚瑟跑到工作室转角的市集，王耀早已淹没于纷扰的人潮之中，宛如水消失在水中。

亚瑟四处张望，脸上尽是焦急无助。王耀去了哪里？心中大致有一个答案，然而他的双脚却像生锈的铁柱，强撑着钉在原地，任凭衰败的锈迹淌开渗入被践踏百年的石砖间。

**我又把他丢失了。**

最后亚瑟低着头又推开工作室的玻璃门。弗朗西斯担忧地上前迎接，却被一下子抓住衣领。

「混蛋，我不是跟你说过不要管他怎么叫我吗？！」亚瑟怒目圆睁，反而使对方清清楚楚地窥见其悲哀的空洞。

弗朗西斯不笨，他知道王耀是被自己的话所刺激到，但他不认为自己需要道歉。他保持法国人该有的优雅慵懒，双手覆上那颤抖的拳头，然后面不改色地甩掉，「你可没有告诉我，你连名字都是在骗他。」

「你敢用你原貌去跟他见面，又不敢用真名。你到底在干吗？你知道自己到底在做什么吗？」

面对法国人的强势质询，英国人本能性竖起尖刺，似是有千种万种辩护借口蓄势待发，但下一秒亚瑟只是失神地瘫坐在待客的沙发上，默默把自己蜷缩成一团。

妈的，弗朗西斯心底啧了他一声，呸了自己一声，这家伙我还未骂够呢就竟然心疼起来。他可是搞得自己现在看周围的精心布置都是渗人的白晃晃了，白瞎了今天天清气朗，日光柔和，本是适合拍结婚照的日子。

弗朗西斯叹了一口气，坐在亚瑟的旁边，语气放软，「你一直在隐瞒我们这件事，是因为你自己也说不清楚吧。」

「我……」由亚瑟臂弯所圈出的幽闭空间传出的声音很弱小，弗朗西斯靠近去听，顺势搭上了他的肩膀一下下地轻抚着。他咽了一口口水，半晌才说出完整的句子，「我接受王耀的表白之后内心一直很不安，我知道我给自己埋了一个计时炸弹，我还未想好如何拆弹，但我下一步肯定是跟他坦白一切的，真的，我没打算再骗他。」

「理智告诉我，我还未向他坦诚，是不应该接受他糊里糊涂的表白的。可是，你知道当时的一切有多美吗？他站在夕阳下漫山遍野的芒草里，全世界都是他那般的琥珀黄，却都不如他。虽然他没有明说我爱你，但是我知道他就是这个意思，他那个眼神，我根本拒绝不了。于是我跟自己狡辩说，如果我现在拒绝他会让他直接认定我不是真正地爱他，他会毫不犹豫地离开，我就连事后挽回解释的机会都没有了。」

「毕竟我不会舍得放他走的，你知道那一刻我等了多久吗？他的爱，缺席了我人生足足四年二百五十一日！！」

亚瑟猛地抬起头，朝弗朗西斯大吼，痛苦得面目狰狞。

他看着他，勉强扯起他的嘴角，咧开嘴巴只有哽咽的气声在流窜，样子比受伤忍痛的小丑还要丑。

「我彻底完蛋了。」

「我曾以为最坏的结果不过是我撕心裂肺，再一次承受同他的生离死别。现在他却被我连累了，我真该死！」亚瑟伸手至沙发前的茶几拿起装着玫瑰的花瓶，弗朗西斯及时在他砸向自己额头之前抢走花瓶。他把花瓶粗暴地放回茶几上，娇嫩的红色花瓣甚至被震落，好像被挖出眼珠的眼眶，眼泪都直往里坠，外人只看到血淋淋。

「亚瑟‧柯克兰，」这是弗朗西斯今天第二次直呼他全名，他努力抑制自己往他脸上揍一拳的冲动，「你就算想死都要先解决王耀的心结！你死了只会更显你不负责任，这样你凭什么说爱他？！」

好不容易将亚瑟和自己的情绪平伏过后，弗朗西斯将整件事概括为「一步错，步步错」。亚瑟对此没有异议，他只是目光惘然又惆怅，盯着对方诚心诚意地发问道，「我错的第一步是哪一步？」

弗朗西斯本要脱口而出的答案，在触到那一泓深不见底的潭绿后被扼杀在喉咙里。

见好友欲言又止，他凄然一笑，「如果我当年放过他，现在就是放过我自己了。」

他转过头，再次双手抱头，喃喃自语道，「中国的谚语真没说错：不信老人言，吃亏在眼前……」

* * *

一个星期后的一个晚上，当王家的晚餐时段完结，王耀打算起身收拾全家的碗筷的时候，先吃完离席的王濠镜却又回到了饭桌自发地顶替他的家务。他疑惑之际，母亲的声音猝不及防地响彻整个客饭厅。

「耀儿，你还要隐瞒我们多久？」

王耀抬头，看到神情严肃的父母用锋利的目光锯开自己的面具，霎时穿透的光线刺得他下意识躲避，转头的时候只见沙发那边担忧后怕的弟妹。

「他们没有揭穿你，」父亲不紧不慢地说，低沉的声音像是在凝聚什么，「是我们看得出，你心不在焉。」

王耀闻言呆呆地转回头，当下他的脑袋一片空白，根本不知道作何反应。

虽然他想明白了，正在酝酿如何跟亚瑟摊牌，搞清楚对方真实的意图，但是台风没能如愿消散，每个晚上仍然在他的梦里掀起滔天巨浪。

那是一个傍晚，厚重的乌云透不出金缝，低低地压在海面上，任冷风怂恿着蠢蠢欲动的波涛不断挑拨着想勾下丝缕灰暗，织成吞噬所有波光的裹布。眼前的一切被笼罩在挥之不去的阴霾下，年幼的王耀抓住一个只留给他背影的小哥哥的手希望他带自己逃离这个恐怖的海滩，对方却异常固执，连拉带扯地拖着小王耀走向海边。他宁愿自己是被黏在捕蚊纸上动弹不得的蚊子啊，可对方看似瘦弱的手臂力气异常大，轻而易举地把自己拔了出来，手上还不沾一滴的血。小王耀奋力挣扎，大声呼救，却只有吹来的沙石糊住了他的眼耳口鼻。这时候对方才展露出他的温柔，他蹲下身轻轻拂去他脸上粗糙的沙石，大拇指顺便抹去他如断线珍珠般落下的眼泪。小王耀把眼睛睁到最大，都没办法看清对方陷入深沉阴影的面容。

那位小哥哥懒洋洋地伸出右手指向左边的远处。他的身体仿佛是一个空谷，每次开口都伴随着重重回音。

「你看，这不是你想看很久的心型石吗？」他的语气也被回音稀释成比白开水还要寡淡，听得小男孩直冒冷汗。

「那边黑漆漆的我什么都没看见……」他嚅嗫道，声音越来越小。

一阵空荡的笑声传来，对方拉起小王耀的手淡然回道，「那我们再走近一点。」

小王耀的身高只及小哥哥的腰部，就在对方提起手的一瞬间，他的眼睛捕捉到一抹异样的颜色。未待他的小脑袋意识到那是什么颜色，他就被对方硬生生地拎起来，往前走了几步后直接扔进茫茫大海。

噗通一声，冰冷的海水急不及待地涌上去牵扯小王耀的身体。他连呛好几口海水，他拼命拉高自己的脖子谋求呼吸，感觉自己即将头身分离。

在一堆庞杂的气泡之中，小王耀分明看到，对方衣领的黑渐渐向上褪去，一绢纯正的大红色环绕着他更显苍白的脖颈，原来是他窃走天上的金缝，化作红盖头上龙凤双飞的金绣。

一下子恢复成人身的王耀惊慌失措地瞪大眼睛，看着另一个自己在彼方，被粼粼海面扭曲了弯如刀刃的眉眼，唯独那一抹凉薄到极致的微笑明晃晃的似娥眉月，透露着生人勿扰的高贵魅惑。

「你的一切都是属于我的，你的家人，你的才能……」

他的笑意更深了，「——还有 **我的爱人** 。」

「回到你该去的地方吧，」他一字一顿，慢悠悠地从齿间拉长时间的弦线至绕缚心脏的利丝。

**「残次品。」**

经过这样三四次半夜惊醒，王耀选择干脆不睡觉了，所以父母能够看得出他糟糕的状态是再正常不过。

王耀深呼吸了一下，决定先发制人。

「对不起，您们的儿子王耀是一个双性恋。我交了一个男朋友，他叫亚瑟‧柯克兰。」

两老狠狠地拍了一下桌子，立即站了起来。母亲俯身失控地双手抓住王耀的脸把他的头掰向自己这边，强颜欢笑地问道，「抱歉哈妈妈耳朵不太好，你再说一次，你的男朋友叫什么？」

「你没听错，就是那个打靶仔^亚瑟‧柯克兰啊！！」父亲此时全然丧失言语及表情控制能力，「DLLM^，他还敢过来死缠烂打？！正一冚家铲^！」

「仆街仔^，他竟然不守信用！」

「礼义廉耻，鬼佬*识条L^咩！」

从厨房和客厅赶过来的弟妹三人面面相觑，他们生平第一次听见身为读书人的父母爆粗口，一来就是连珠发炮还没有要停止的迹象。怒发冲冠的父亲粗暴地拉开椅子又坐下，右手揉着气到梗痛的心口，他们连忙聚在父亲身边帮忙照顾和安慰，而母亲显然更难从悲愤的情绪中成功抽身。

她直接瘫倒在王耀的肩上，「耀儿啊，这世间好男人那么多，为什么你偏要一头栽在那个人渣身上啊……」

处于风暴中心的王耀直接吓呆了，他没想到父母把问题重心放在亚瑟‧柯克兰而非双性恋上，还骂他骂到礼仪尽失，看来他以前真的跟亚瑟交往过，还跟父母出柜了。到底「王耀」和亚瑟之间发生过什么事？是亚瑟对「王耀」做过什么伤天害理的事，导致父母对他如此仇恨吗？

意外地，除了满腹疑惑王耀并没有任何其他情绪，他现在只抱着不怀期待的看客心态。

**你现在也只是我的故事而已。**

母亲见王耀没有反应，以为他也在懊悔，无从宣泄的怒火冲向了妹妹王晓梅。她的耳朵突然被母亲揪得老高，当场红如滴血，「是不是你又为了满足你的什么腐女心，把你哥给出卖了？！」

「我哪有！！你竟然这么看我！」王晓梅被母亲这一番话锥穿心底，她是爱看帅哥谈恋爱，但是哥哥的幸福快乐才是她最期待也会努力守护的风景，委屈不已的她不自觉就哭了。

王嘉龙和王濠镜看到妹妹哭哭啼啼之际，王耀已经把母亲的手拉走，把妹妹护在身后，「我跟亚瑟是在一次义工活动中结识的，是我跟他表白的，完全不关晓梅的事。她的兴趣喜好并没有影响我任何决定。」

「现在我和他在冷战，这段时间心情不太好，是我让您们担心了，对不起。」王耀在背后握紧了王晓梅的手，「我会尽快解决好这件事的，我不希望让我的事影响到整个家庭。请相信我，好吗？」

父母一听到王耀竟然是先表白的那个，更加唾弃那个英国人了，不过他们也看得到王耀有心息事宁人便忍耐了火气，只是心里忍不住感叹，这难道是王耀命中注定的情劫？

「耀儿，听妈一句劝。趁现在，跟亚瑟‧柯克兰分手吧。这次冷战的原因肯定出在他身上吧，」王耀那个惊讶的眼神肯定了母亲的猜测，她对那人的鄙夷又深了一分，「你应该要意识到那个男人不配当你的依靠，他满嘴谎言，不择手段，没有承担错误的决心。」

「他的诺言都是哄你的，只会在有利于他的时候才会兑现。英国人尤其阴湿*，分手后连朋友都不要当了，这种人远离保命。」父亲概括道，「长痛不如短痛，我们都是为了你好。」

王耀默默点头，没有给出确切的答覆，父母也点到即止没有强迫。屋内的气氛终于恢复了平静，王耀思量一番，还是提出了自己的疑问。

「母亲，你之前说亚瑟不守信用是什么意思？」

所有人的目光此时都落在王耀真诚坚定的神情上，「我知道自己失去跟亚瑟‧柯克兰的一段回忆，我想知道到底是什么原因。」

父母互相对望，后知后觉地发现自己犯了一个后果可大可小的错误，连忙询问王耀有没有什么不舒服，他回答好几次没有才勉强使对方安心。父母此举无疑加深了王耀的疑雾，他们叹了一口气，终于向当事人坦露了隐瞒四年的秘密。配合事后王晓梅的补充说明，王耀终于得以读到从他人生之书撕去的那几页的大纲版本。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鬼佬 = 外國人的蔑稱  
> *陰濕 = 表面不一，充滿心機


End file.
